Before James
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: Before Lily Evans gave James a chance, she liked someone else. Someone James knew very well. COMPLETE
1. Seriously?

_**A/N: Thanks to a reviewer, I noticed this chapter was formatted kind of wackly, so I redid it.**_

**Before James.**

**Disclaimer: No characters which you recognize from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books belong to me. Just having a little fun with my imagination.**

**A/N: This is my third story and those of you have read my other stories are probably wondering why I'm starting a whole new one instead of finishing the other two… well, I need some inspiration, and I really liked my idea for this one: Lily has to go through another Marauder before she realises who is the real one for her.**

"_Before Lily Evans gave James a chance, she liked someone else. Some one we and James knew very well." LE/SB and eventually LE/JP_

* * *

Seriously?

Lily Evans was bored. She was sitting in the sunshine with her friends Emma and Carly and trying to study. The only problem was the usual problem, James Potter and Sirius Black were at their antics again.

"Seriously…for once, could they just…give…it…a rest!?" Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh come on Lily, they're only havin' a laugh…it is Saturday after all…we're not all studying" Carly said with a pointed look.

Lily looked at Emma who was dozing on her back with a copy of Witch Weekly propped on her stomach and Carly was clearly just enjoying the sun.

"Oh well, I suppose I don't really need to study for Charms today…" Lily said grudgingly closing her book and stretching out.

"Yeah, we're in that nice, coasting stage Lils, just before end of year exams!" Carly shot a smile at Sirius who was now on his back, propped up by his elbows.

"Carly…for Merlin's sake…we are in our Sixth Year!" Lily began, but shut up when Emma sat up and glared at her.

"Will you two stop your bickering? I've got a headache."

"Too much sun.." Carly muttered before smiling sweetly as Sirius approached them.

"Alright girls?" he asked as he stood in front of them.

Lily looked back at her book, feeling a warm blush rush to her cheeks. Sirius Black was ridiculously good-looking, and although she wasn't actually interested, she did find it much more difficult to speak to him than most boys, and so…avoided it completely.

"Yeah, how's it goin' Sirius?" Carly asked with a grin.

Sirius smiled at her politely and glanced at Lily's bowed red head. A hint of a smirk appeared on his face. The same smirk which always appeared when he knew he was making someone nervous. He cast his eyes back at Carly and replied, "Oh not bad…I just had a question for Evans."

"Tough luck getting her nose out of that book…" Emma said with a snort and returned to lying back.

"Wow Gray, I didn't think you were capable of words!" Sirius said to Emma with a larger grin.

"I save them" she replied not looking at him. They had been Potions partners for almost two months and she still wasn't a fan. After he rolled his eyes at Carly, Sirius turned his attention back to Lily.

"Evans?" he said softly, almost crooning.

"Yeah?" she said looking up, her ears growing warm.

"I was sent here to ask you…"

She raised an eyebrow, her ears starting to regain their regular temperature and said, "Oh no…"

"Will you go out with James?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Maybe when pigs fly…"

Sirius opened his mouth to talk.

"Without magic Black!" she said. Then, she couldn't help it. She smiled at him. Sirius was proof that the Marauders weren't quite the mischievous, immature prats they were last year – they were actually kind of funny. If only they'd just stop trying to get her to go out with James. She might even like them.

'Well…I hate to say I told you so Prongs, but…I told you so." Sirius said over his shoulder to no one.

"What?" Lily said confused.

Emma sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…Sirius mate…James isn—AHHHHHHHHH!" Carly couldn't finish her sentence because she had the shock of her life. James Potter had of course, appeared out of thin air.

Sirius was laughing now as James tried to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"Honestly Monroe!" James said between laughter. "Haven't you ever heard of an invisibility cloak?"

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Lily asked despite herself.

James winked at her. "Yeah love…what d'you say - you and me go…disappear?"

Sirius scoffed and laughed a little harder when he saw Emma's expression.

Lily rolled her eyes, all her previous nervousness demolished. "How about you disappear Potter?" She stood up and grabbed her book before heading towards the castle. Then, cheeks a little warm, she couldn't believe her guts when she turned and said to Sirius, "Next time you decide to have a conversation which might not be all about Potter…come find me Black". And with that, whipped her head around and started towards the castle.

"Well, while that was thoroughly entertaining….I want dinner" Emma said standing up and stretching. Carly nodded and started to follow her.

"Tough break lads…" she said apologetically.

"Now…if only Lily had the same attitude towards us as Monroe does!!" James said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Well…I'm pretty sure she does towards the rest of us mate…" Sirius said in a low, amused voice.

"Oh shut up. Just cos you're better looking and Moony is calmer and Petey…well - what do you care anyway…are you interested in Evans?" James made a very serious face.

Sirius laughed and nodded as Moony and Wormtail approached them.

"Merlin James, don't look like I just betrayed you, I didn't say anything…she's just a pretty girl who's a good laugh."

"You are!" James said eyes wide.

"Mate, the point is…while I might flirt, I wouldn't do that to you" Sirius said impatiently as they started to walk towards the Great Hall. He clearly was rapidly losing interest in this entire argument.

James looked thoughtful. "Well, you should know mate…if she's interested in you, you could go for it. I mean…it would suck at first, but maybe then I wouldn't be so crazy."

Sirus, Remus and Peter all looked at him with wide eyes.

"James….did you just…" Sirius started

"Admit that you're crazy?" Remus finished, incredulously.

Sirius laughed. "Well I was gonna say, did you just say something reasonable…but that works too Moony".

"Look all I'm saying is, she's a great girl…and if I can't get her…I wouldn't mind it if it were my best mate she chose" James looked away as he said this.

"My, my…we are very soppy today aren't we?" Remus said with laughing eyes and a glance at Sirius.

"Very soppy….but alright mate…thanks for the go ahead. Not that I'm going to be particularly active about it though…I just don't care enough."

James looked at him with an awkward smile.

"Oh bugger off and look relieved mate!!" Sirius said shoving his friend.

"Oh thank Merlin!!" James said sighing with relief.

The Marauders laughed together and all headed towards Dinner.

* * *

"So Lily…did I detect some serious flirting with someone not named James Potter?" Emma asked with a pointed look.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I thought he always made you nervous Lils…where did that come from?" Carly asked.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, I was feeling adventurous!" She was trying to play it off like she didn't care, the problem was she knew the moment the Marauders walked into the Hall, she'd melt in to a pool of frogspawn.

"Oh shit…" Lily muttered as the boys walked in. Her eyes met Sirius' across the room and she smiled before turning away, too nervous to see his reaction.

Sirius smiled to himself. That Lily Evans. Funny he never noticed how pretty she was before James had. And funny he was suddenly really attracted to her when James had given him the so-called 'go-ahead'. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he was positive James wouldn't be thrilled if he actually went through with it. Funny…that definitely looked like an interested smile from her. He might just test the waters...for fun.

James was eating extremely quickly.

"What's the rush mate?" Sirius asked with an amused expression on his handsome face.

"DIFENSHUN" he replied through a full mouth.

Remus flicked a piece of sprayed pumpkin pie off his face with a disgusted look before saying to Sirius, "Detention".

Sirius nodded trying not to laugh and looked at James with a twinkle in his eye, "How come Jamesie?"

James' eyes also twinkled and he spoke with a full mouth again, deliberately spraying Remus. He and Sirius then burst out laughing at their friend's furious expression as he wiped away the food.

"I hate you" Remus said with a glare.

"MOONY – do you really!?" Peter asked in distress.

Remus now looked from James and Sirius who had expression of mock distress on their faces too and couldn't keep a straight face. The three of them laughed as Peter looked away, disgruntled.

"Alright chaps, must be off…Slughorn will have my head" James got up and looked over at Lily who was looking in their general direction. He smirked and with a knowing look at Sirius said, "Yeah…see that? Can't keep her eyes off me…"

Sirius nodded soberly as Remus covered his smile.

"Bye bye Flower!" James yelled embarrassingly at Lily along the table. And then with another giant smirk and a high five to Sirius, he sauntered out to detention.

"Well…we all know she wasn't actually looking at James don't we?" Remus said with a knowing smile.

Sirius smiled slightly as he stared idly at Peter trying to fit a grotesque amount of pie into his mouth.

"Well…are you going to do anything about it?" Remus asked in a suddenly serious voice.

Sirius looked at him as if he'd just distracted him from watching his favourite Quidditch match. "About what?"

"Lily...clearly being interested in you!" Remus exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…well I might have some fun" Sirius replied in a blank voice.

"Careful Sirius! James might put up a front, but he's very sensitive."

Peter nodded in agreement even though he had no idea what Remus meant.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Remus…I think I know my best mate. Are we actually saying our arrogant prick slash loveable clown is sensitive? Bah – I'd be disappointed!"

Lupin looked away and muttered, "You'd be surprised.."

But Sirius hadn't heard. His eyes had now met Lily's again and she was going a delightful shade of pink as he cocked a slightly confused smile at her.

Remus shook his head, amused and pulled out a book to read.

"Moony! Can you help me with Herbology…I didn't pay any attention last lesson!" Peter whined.

Remus looked up at him over the top of his book and sighed. "I remember, you were too busy encouraging James and Sirius at their game of 'hit the toadstool'….but, I suppose so" he said with a kind smile and beckoned for his friend to join him on his side of the table.

"I'm gonna go chat to someone" Sirius said without turning to them. Lily was now obviously trying to ignore him, but was twirling her auburn hair around her little finger as she chatted to Emma and Carly. She snuck a quick glance at Sirius who was now thoroughly amused.

"Be careful!" Remus warned in a stern voice.

"It's ok Remus, I always carry protection" Sirius joked, with a wink before he headed toward where Lily and her friends were sitting.

* * *

"Oh shit…he's coming over" Lily said under her breath, quickly looked down at the Witch Weekly article Carly was showing her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Honestly, when did this obsession come about? And why on earth is it happening so quickly!?"

Carly, who was sitting next to her, giggled. "Oh Emma, must you always be so angry!?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, yes I must!" Emma said furiously.

"Yes you must what?" Sirius asked as he plopped himself down next to Lily who noticeably stiffened and widened her eyes at Carly.

Emma sighed. "I was just saying I must always be angry, because what on earth is worth being happy about!?"

Sirius smiled, still refusing to look at Lily. "I suppose your right Emma…I mean, the fact your not dead, you have lovely friends, you can eat, you're a witch, love exists? All wonderful reasons to be happy don't you think?"

Carly laughed and nodded while Emma rolled her eyes.

"What do you think about that?" Sirius asked finally turning and looking Lily straight in the eyes.

Lily raised her eyebrow and laughed shortly. "In complete agreement…those are wonderful reasons."

"Ugh, I'm going to nap." Emma said getting up. "all this sunshine is making me sick."

"Wait? What sunshine?" Carly said as she also got up. "I was just going out to get some cool air…"

"Merlin…"Emma muttered walking away.

Lily looked towards them helplessly but they were bickering as they left and didn't even notice her. She then looked back at Sirius with a big, awkward smile.

"Well, Evans…I guess it's just you and me" Sirius said with an amused smile.

"I guess so."

* * *

Peter was finally getting the material into his head when Sirius strolled back to them forty minutes later. Remus was rubbing him temples tiredly and Peter sat staring blankly at a page, obviously in deep, hard thought. Remus raised his head to acknowledge Sirius and noticed that as he walked away from Lily who was heading toward the exit, she was looking over her shoulder at his back.

"How's the Herb Pete?" Sirius asked casually, sitting down and ignoring Remus' alarmed look.

"Well??" Remus demanded.

"Mate…you are such a girl. Sorry there's no gossip, we just talked."

"And flirted right mate?" Peter asked in a sly voice.

"Pete – did you memorize that yet?" Remus snapped as Sirius chuckled.

Peter turned red and returned to studying his textbook.

"Well Moony, since I know your just dying to know…yes there was some harmless flirting…but no need to get your panties in a twist…you'll always be my number one lady…" He then drew a heart in the air, cocked his head to the side and pushed out his lower lip as he looked at Remus who was not amused.

"Well…as long as you believe it…don't go complaining to me when you and James fight about it."

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. You can shave an effin' heart into my sideburns if that ever happens mate!"

"And ruin your fabulous hair? You're on!" Remus said extending his hand.

Sirius laughed and swatted the hand away.

"IT'S A TROLL!!" Peter said excitedly.

"Where!?" Remus said looking around in alarm.

Sirus continued to laugh as Peter shook his head and said "No…no…the answer is troll right?"

Remus looked at Sirius in private disbelief before he turned to Peter and sadly shook his head no.

"Let's go back to the common room. James'll be out of detention by now." Sirius said a few minutes later, clearly overcome by boredom.

* * *

_**A/N: please review!**_

* * *


	2. This can't be good

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for those who reviewed - Enjoy!!_

* * *

**This Can't Be Good**

"It's not like I'm actively pursuing him or anything

"It's not like I'm actively pursuing him or anything!" Lily said as she swept her long hair into a pony-tail."

"Oh sure…" Emma said with a laugh.

"It's only cos you guys purposely left me with him alone today!" Lily said whipping around to look at them.

"Oh love!! I'm ever so sorry….I really just thought it was what you wanted!!" Carly said, distressed.

Lily smiled. "Well…I wouldn't say I didn't want it…"

"Perfect, now even my best friend is a Black-fanatic!" Emma said.

"What?" Carly asked. Lily looked at Emma equally confused and expectant.

"Look…he's a nice lad and all…I just don't understand the hype…I mean Potter's almost as good looking, and he seems more genuine. Sirius likes to play games. You remember that rumor about Severus Snape don't you?"

Lily flinched. "Look…I get it, he doesn't seem like he takes things that seriously…but he's so much more intriguing than James Potter…and I think he's more genuine! He's not full of empty tactless compliments like Potter!"

"Oh bless Potter, he's a pet…it's only cos he's in love with you!" Carly teased, which even made Emma crack a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh please…have you ever heard him talk about anything other than how pretty he thinks I am? He's in love with the way I look, not me!"

Carly smiled and looked at Emma who grinned and said, "Well aren't you vain Evans!?"

Lily laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Man, you should have heard her talking in Charms today…she's so brilliant, it's like she could conjure anything and not even think about it."

Remus sighed and covered a yawn. James had been on about Lily for almost thirty minutes and it was beginning to bore him. He was surprised that Sirius didn't seem in the least bored and was almost joining in on the praise. Remus was worried. He knew this could only go to bad places, but what could he do? The only person Sirius would truly listen to was James, and James hadn't a clue about what was bound to happen. He sighed again and tuned back into the conversation.

"Blimey Prongs, put a sock in it won't you? Not all of us can bear to listen to how Evans brushes her hair out of her eyes" Sirius said rolling his eyes. He wasn't fooling Remus however. Sirius' usually poised appearance was looking a little sickly and uncomfortable.

James made a face. "Well, if it bothers you…it's not a big deal anyway – I just want to win the chase!"

This time it was James who wasn't fooling anyone. Remus chuckled and Peter grinned at him sleazily. Sirius however looked momentarily thoughtful. His grey eyes clouded over and not even the very intuitive Remus could understand why.

"Alright mate?" James asked looking at Sirius who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking about something which I saw earlier…" he paused and when he saw his three friends looking on expectantly said, "my dear brother…I saw him talking to that Nott guy. What an idiot...honestly".

His friends all nodded, satisfied. When Peter brought up the latest Quidditch match, it allowed him to sink back into his thoughts. James had been harping on about Lily since the end of fourth year and although he tried to let on that he just thought she was ridiculously good looking, all of the marauders suspected there was more to his crush than just appearances. It wasn't until now that Sirius had really cared if this was true or not…but he wondered…could it be nothing more than the chase for James. Somehow he was starting to trick himself into believing this. It would just make things so much more…convenient. Not to mention James had given him 'the ok'… His eyes flicked up from the spot on the floor he was burning through and looked past James, seeing a group of girls coming down the staircase. His eyes met with Lily's and his ears suddenly twinged slightly warm and found himself unable to move his eyes. She gave him a nervous smile which he returned with a slight nod before entering the conversation with his friends.

"Why can't the Holyhead Harpies be my favourite team!?" Peter asked

"Yes, why not James?" Remus said with a smile on his face.

James looked like he'd been asked the dumbest question in the world. "MATE….because their a bird team….they're all girls!"

"And that's bad, why?" a voice chimed up from the group of chairs next to them.

James snapped his head around irritably to look at the owner of the voice but his expression softened when he saw it was Lily.

"Well…if you'd let me finish Evans…" he began with a sly grin.

"Women are just as good at Quidditch as men…sure they may not make the best Beaters but…as Chasers..."

"Look..." James started, going a bit red as he always did when he was frustrated. "Why don't you let someone talk for once Know-it-All?"

"Oh are we back to First year? I wasn't aware we had to resort to petty name-calling during a debate."

"It's hardly a debate when you won't let someone talk Evans!" James snapped.

"It's hardly a valid opinion when it comes from a male chauvinistic pig!" Lily retorted equally angrily. She brushed her hair off her eyes and Sirius noticed just how pretty it did look. Her bright green eyes narrowed when she looked at James and said, "And here I was thinking we could all, as members of the Gryffindor Sixth Year, sit around and enjoy idle chat. You just can't bear to lose Potter…"

"Hah!" James spluttered.

"Eloquent…" Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"Look here…"

"If I may…" Sirius interrupted, "If you had let poor Jamesie here get in a word edge-wise, he probably would've said that he isn't a fan of the Holy-head Harpies because they make it principle not to let men onto their team. Even when men try out and are better than the women, they won't sign them because they have 'principles' to uphold. If you look at all the all-male quidditch sides, they've all in their history at least had one female play for them…not to mention the fact that their try outs are pretty fair."

Sirius had this speech memorized only because he'd witnessed James give it over a hundred times over the years. James was now breathing much more evenly and flashed him an appreciative look. Sirius didn't really know why he felt guilty – he'd just gotten James out of a tight spot.

"I'm impressed," Lily said genuinely. "I've never thought about it that way Sirius. That's really an interesting way to view it…it's sort of like extreme feminism, which can be unfair."

Sirius shrugged. That's why he felt guilty. Before he'd said anything, he knew he'd get all the credit for James' thoughts.

"Exactly" James said. Lily looked at him emotionless but chose to say nothing.

"Well…as long as we're on the subject of Quidditch…are you ready for the semi-final James?" Carly asked.

"Oh definitely, we've really got a strong team going this year...and you know…I am aiming to beat my current scoring record," James said with a smile.

Emma laughed. "Always so modest Potter…"

He laughed too, and joked, "Well it's like what they say...if you have it, flaunt it."

"Yeah if you're bloody conceited…"Lily muttered under her breath.

"Oh here we go…" Remus muttered as he and Emma shared a look.

James was glaring at Lily.

"Oh come on guys…can't we all just get along!?" Carly pleaded. Sirius discreetly rolled his eyes in response.

There was a pause as Lily and James stared daggers at each other.

"Please!?" Peter chimed in hopefully.

"Pwettttty please!?" Sirius asked pushing his lower lip out making Lily's mouth twitch into a smile.

James nodded. "Well…ok…and not because it's making you lot uncomfortable…but because if I stare into those beautiful eyes for another second, I might have to excuse myself to go relieve my situation…" He smiled at Lily cheekily. "Want to come help love?"

The Marauders laughed as Emma and Carly tried their best to be stern.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh".

James' face fell momentarily before he shrugged and said, "Well lads, I'm going to go look at maps and such…"

The three boys nodded knowingly as James stood up.

"You know what, I'll come with…" Remus said standing too and stretching.

"I've got to go to Gobstones…" Peter said and then looked at Sirius who had now kicked his feet up. He stared back and cracked a smile before saying,

"I'm going to sit this meeting out mate…"

"Wanna come help us?" James asked secretively.

"Nah, I've got a spot of reading I'd like to finish" Sirius answered holding up a book about bewitching inanimate objects.

Remus nodded as James laughed appreciatively. "I guess we'll see you in a little while then," Remus said before bidding goodbye to the girls.

"Oh Remus, want to meet by the portrait before we go patrol?" Emma, his fellow prefect asked.

"Oh yeah…" Remus nodded before turning away and heading up the staircase.

Sirius looked at Emma with a wink.

She glared at him. "Don't even say it."

"Say what??" Carly asked.

"Everyone knows Emma and Remus have a little thinggg" James who had lagged behind, answered with a grin.

"Did he tell you that?" Emma asked harshly cocking her head toward Sirius.

James smiled knowingly before waving at them and heading towards the staircase. "Oh, good night Flower!"

Lily slapped her forehead and ignored him as he chuckled to himself and disappeared upstairs.

"Why am I always out of the loop!?" Carly complained, looking at Emma.

"It's not you in particular. I just don't talk about it much." Emma replied.

"But I bet Lily knows!"

"Actually, no, I hadn't a clue" Lily said turning to Emma who put her head in her hands.

"Explain!" the girls demanded.

"Alright…so…I may or may not have snogged Remus that night I got a little tipsy at Slughorn's Valentine's Day party." Emma said, mortified through her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Carly asked.

"Well…because…"

"Because Remus was a little more wasted than Emma and hasn't a memory of it at all!" Sirius said with a little glee in his voice.

Emma stared at him angrily. "Thank you for that Black…"

"Hey, Emma it's not my fault the only person you could confide in was me!" Sirius said holding his hands up in defense.

"What?" Lily questioned, looking at Sirius.

"Well," he said, his smug smile turning kind, "Emma comes in to Potions, all flustered the next day and asks if Remus remembers…if he likes her...and essentially tells me the whole story without pausing to remember just who I am. So I sadly inform her, none of us were even a little aware of the event and as far as I'd heard Remus had no thing for anyone at all."

"To which I became insanely mortified and kept every detail to myself. Unfortunately making it a secret between me and big-mouth here" Emma finished.

"Oh come on, I only told James. Neither of us have any need to spread around people's business. We're too busy trying to spread our business!" he said with a laugh. He then cocked his head toward Lily and said, "What do you think about that?"

Lily reddened but kept her voice smooth, "It was sort of funny…I guess" she said with a little, playful smile.

Sirius gave her a sad look which made her laugh and say, "Come now, your face will stick that way!"

Sirius looked alarmed. "Oh no we can't have that…I'll--"

"I'll lose my devilish good looks!" Lily said at the same time as him, making the whole group laugh.

"Now, How Evans…did you know I was going to say that?" Sirius asked, his face inching closer to hers with a little smirk.

"I've only heard you make that joke 70 times over the past three years in Professor McGonagall's class!"

Sirius laughed. "Now love…I'm going to let it go that you remember so many details about me…but honestly do you really think it was only 70?"

They laughed again.

"Well I mean…I lost count everytime I looked into your eyes…" Lily said looking falsely dreamy.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Don't be cute…"

Lily smiled and looked away, her cheeks flushing pink visibly.

"Well all this flirting has been really cool, as well as the good laugh at my expense and all, but I have to go patrol the corridors before bed…so adieu, all" Emma said curtsying as she stood up.

"Have fun with Remus!" Carly said cheerfully, "I'm off to bed everyone, good night!"

The two girls went their separate ways and Lily and Sirius were left looking at each other in coy silence. They nodded as Remus hurried past a few moments later and then looked back at each other. Finally Lily spoke awkwardly.

"Well…I suppose I ought to get to bed too…" she said standing.

Sirius stood with her, not taking his eyes off her.

"Well…goodnight" Lily said awkwardly before turning around.

"Wait, Evans…"

She turned slowly.

"Want to…I don't know…Wanna study for Charms with me tomorrow?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

Lily grinned. "Sure…"

He too cracked a smile. "Alright, I'll see you at the Beech tree around 10 tomorrow morning…nite"

And with that, he sauntered over to the boy's staircase and went upstairs to help James with the map leaving Lily beaming and red all over.

* * *

_**A/N: uh-oh!! haha...review if you can guys :)**_


	3. In Deep Water

**_A/N: I'm so glad people like this idea...I always thought it would be an interesting one to tackle...I'm glad no one is mad at me for breaking up the dream couple for a few chaps off a fanfic :) Enjoy this one guys...it's a little short, sorry._**

* * *

**In Deep Wate**

"So…what's the deal with you anyway…I thought you hated Marauders on principle…" Sirius said as he sprawled out on the lawn beside Lily who had her Charms textbook in her lap.

Lily shrugged. "I never hated all of you. I mean I'm not a fan of James for obvious reasons…Peter is a little creepy honestly…but I've always really liked Remus and…well I had nothing against you."

"But you didn't like me because I was Potter's best mate?" Sirius said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that…I mean did I think you were exactly like him? Yeah Immature? Sure. But nah I never had anything against you…" Lily said looking down at her book.

Sirius watched her carefully for a couple of seconds and then said, "But there's another reason why you never said anything to me…isn't there?"

Lily shook her head but started to go pink again. Sirius smiled and said, "Are you ticklish Evans?" and without waiting for a response, pounced and started tickling her. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter and some rolling around, they stopped with Lily on her back and Sirius tangled up, but looking down at her. She looked away and said, "Fine…you make me nervous…ok?"

Sirius released her and leaned back. "Yes…very satisfied indeed…"

Lily shoved him and he chuckled. She wouldn't look at him.

"oi…look here.." he murmured lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better…you make me nervous too"

"Yeah right…" Lily scoffed.

"Well not always…but you really have been lately…but look…if you tell anyone I said that…I might have to kill you…" he was smiling as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She closed her own and moved her face towards his and felt their lips brush when he pulled away. She opened her eyes in confusion.

He was looking away with a hand in his hair. "I can't do this..." he stated and got to his feet.

"Why not?" Lily asked suddenly embarrassed and insulted.

"Well…if you liked Remus for example…how d'you reckon Emma would react?"

"So this is about Potter?" Lily demanded furiously, "If you were so worried about his feelings…why did you even ask me to spend time with you today, why'd you start flirting in the first place?!"

"He was sleeping in today…and I don't know, I just thought I'd have a bit of fun…"

"So just shag me to let him know what it was like then? Well…unlucky. I would never have gone through with it!" Lily yelled, gathering her things and also standing.

"No, no…stop this" Sirius said grabbing her wrist. "I wasn't trying to mess you about…I was just enjoying the innocent flirtation…"

"Typical…once there was something more, you run…you're such an ass…I should've believed every word all the girls you dated ever told me!" Lily said starting to quickly walk away.

Sirius reached her in two strides and whirled her around.

"Look…those girls were mad because they expected the works, the girlfriend title, everything right away…and who does that? We were just getting to know each other…"

"So that's the problem then? I'm repulsive to you?!" Lily screeched.

Sirius threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yeah…that's it…No Lily…I think you're beautiful, amazing, fascinating!! That's the problem!"

"How is that a problem?"

"Because, I wasn't expecting to really like you…trouble is…I do, and I know I really will…and so…to do that to a best mate who has wanted to be with you for years…it's cruel…it's just…" He trailed off because she had kissed him passionately and furiously and there was absolutely nothing he could do anymore to stop himself.

* * *

Sirius walked back in to the common room half an hour later with a sick stomach. He saw Lily sitting with her friend's in the corner of the room playing Exploding Snap with Carly and Emma and looked away when Lily popped her head up. He had taken a long walk after she'd left. He had no idea what to do.

James was coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"What I miss?" he asked sleepily as he sat with the Marauders who Sirius had just joined them.

"Studying" Remus replied quickly in monotone before looking disappointedly at Sirius. He had no idea what had happened when Sirius and Lily had gone to study together but he could tell nothing good.

"You too?" James asked Sirius in surprise.

"Nah, I took a walk."

"Cool…don't we have a Charms test tomorrow?" James asked and then immediately turned around and yelled toward the girls, "Hey Girls…wanna study for Charms with us?"

Carly and Emma turned to Lily with questioning expressions.

"Sure…" Lily replied with a look at Sirius who was massaging his temples.

James looked shocked but made room between he and Sirius for the girls to sit down.

"One condition James…" Lily said as she took her place next to Sirius who refused to look at her.

"Anything love."

"No flirting!"

James laughed easily. "Alright I can handle that for an hour."

"An hour?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yeah…why?" Sirius interjected.

"Well I think she's surprised because it's probably going to take much longer than that," Remus looked back and forth between Sirius and James.

"Unlikely" they said in unison.

Exactly an hour later, to everyone else's surprise, they had covered the majority of the chapter and Carly was already settling in to the couch for a nap.

Peter looked exhausted as he flipped mindlessly through the textbook trying to rehash what he'd learned in the past hour.

"Well as much as I'd love to chat. Especially with our delightfully gorgeous company…" James paused to smile first at Carly and Emma before resting his eyes on Lily, "I have to go to Quidditch practice".

He flung himself up and ruffled a delighted Peter's hair, punched Remus' shoulder and pounded Sirius' awaiting fist, waved to the others and headed to the portrait hole.

"Bye bye Flower!"

"Potter!!" Lily warned.

"What? Hour's up…studying's up…I can go back to adoring you!" James beamed before he practically skipped out.

Sirius was shaking his head with laughter and stopped as he saw Lily's glare. He then noticed that the remainder of the group with the exception of an oblivious Peter were looking at him with expectant eyes.

"I have to go," he said hurriedly heading outside. When he entered the corridor he was not surprised to see Lily behind him.

"So?" she asked.

"Not here…" he warned as he pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her. When they broke apart she was panting a little and looked utterly bewildered. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Because I have been wanting to do that ever since you gave me that furious look…and also, because I know this conversation is going to suck."

Lily laughed and looked at him shaking her head. "What do we do Sirius? I don't want to hide this…"

"Apparently you haven't really tried."

"Yes. So I told my best friends…yes, I did…but so what? I want to hold your hand, kiss you, be friends with your best mate so he'll stop bloody coming on to me!"

Sirius laughed.

"And I want you to be mad that he's doing that…the way I know you'd be if Gregory Corner did the same thing..."

"Who's Gregory Corner?" Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

"You just proved my point!"

"Look…I'm just not that guy…I don't do public affection and niceties like holding hands…and I definitely do not screw over my best mates."

Lily sighed. "Fine. Then I want out before I can't make a level-headed decision anymore." Her eyes were glassy but she looked away.

"But I don't want you to want out…" Sirius whispered.

"Well…make a decision then!" Lily said.

"Fine…fine, I'll tell him…you have to give me a few days though. It's going to take some preparation, deciding how to tell your friend you've betrayed them."

Lily sighed again and hugged him. "I'm sorry…I wasn't planning this anymore than you were...it's just…I like you…not Potter."

Sirius nodded and accepted her kiss.

* * *

Monday was torture for Sirius. In fact he had never felt so sick in his whole life. There was very little Sirius cared for but when it came to his friends it was the complete opposite.

_"Hey mate…" Sirius said as he sat beside James who was gazing across the classroom at Lily._

_"What? Oh hey Padfoot, you look tired" James said as he resumed looking at Lily._

_"Yeah…couldn't sleep" Sirius muttered as he took his seat beside him._

_"Doesn't Evans look beautiful today?" James said._

_She did. It almost seemed like the sun light was shimmering around her head and her green eyes sparkled as she laughed with Emma and Carly._

_Remus was suddenly next to them looking at Sirius with a disappointed glare._

_"James, I have to tell you something…" Sirius said._

_"What's up?" James said tearing his eyes away from Lily and smiling at his friend._

_"Uh…me and Lily…we…we sort of…like each other and I was thinking-"_

_He never finished his sentence as James' fist connected with his jaw and he was on the floor._

_"How could you betray me like this!?" James yelled down at him._

_"I didn't mean for you to tell him now!?" Lily was screaming at him._

_"I told you this would happen" Remus said shaking his head._

_"You told me you loved me!!" Professor Flitwick said angrily._

Sirius awoke with a start and heard James groaning beside him.

"Wake up Potter!! We have Charms!" Remus was saying. "You too Black….NOW!"

"Shit" Sirius said shaking off the bad dream. How was he going to tell James…

"My thought's exactly mate…" James said popping his head through the curtains. "Are you ok Padfoot? You look kind of sick."

"Yeah…I don't know if I can go to Charms" Sirius found himself saying.

Remus and Peter popped their heads through the curtains on the other side.

"I feel sick too!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh bugger off both of you. Get dressed. Let's get breakfast."

"Mmm…breakfast!" James said rubbing his tummy and pulling back Sirius' curtains letting the sun stream in from the window.

He then proceeded to get dressed at high speeds and hurried to the bathroom to clean up.

"I have to brush my teeth. I forgot!" Peter said hurrying off.

"What's really wrong Sirius?" Remus said as Sirius dragged himself out of bed.

"I kissed her Remus…a lot. And… I think I like her."

Remus nodded, nice enough to not to say I told you so. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell James…she won't stop pestering me about it either….it's just bloody difficult. He'll kill me won't he?"

"Well…maybe he'll understand" Remus shrugged.

"I'm gonna get punched in the face aren't I?"

"Maybe you should ask Flitwick if there's any simple concealment charms you can learn within the day…"

"Funny."

"So…are we all ready?" James said as he and Peter emerged.

"I think I'll pass on breakfast. I want to shower and maybe get some Pepper Up Potion from the Hospital Wing" Sirius said.

"Ok mate, see ya in Charms!" James said leading the way out.

"Shit" Sirius said again.

* * *

_**A/N: And the plot thickens... Read and Review! :)**_


	4. Mixed Signals

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great response, I know the story is a little untraditional, but I promise you will be very happy when James and Lily do get together...and you won't hate Sirius...I hope!! Enjoy and keep reviewing :)**_

* * *

**Mixed Signals**

Sirius entered Charms later that day with a large grey cloud hanging over his head. He promptly ignored a smiling Lily and stared gloomily to the back where his friends sat. It wasn't helping that if possible, she looked even more beautiful than she had in his dream, her hair looking almost fiery with the sunlight reflecting off it. He felt even worse when in his peripheral he saw her face fall.

"Hey Prongs…" Sirius said taking a seat beside James who horribly enough was staring at the back of Lily's head looking dreamy.

"Oh hey Padfoot…how beautiful does Evans look today…she's glowing!" James said.

"Oh give it a rest James!" Remus said to Sirius' gratefulness.

"Just ask her out Prongs!" Peter put in.

"What an idea…I think I will!" James said smiling. "HEY FLOWER!!"

Lily turned and looked at him with an expression of exasperation. "Yes Potter?"

"Feel like going to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Actually…" Lily began her eyes shifting to rest on Sirius who looked frantic. "I'm hoping to go with someone else, sorry"

James looked very put out. "Who?"

"I think you'll find, that's not really your business…" Lily said with a friendly smile.

"Are you…being nice to me Evans?" James said, utterly confused.

"Yeah" Lily replied with a shrug.

"Good morning class! I hope everyone is prepared!" Flitwick interrupted as he scurried in and magicked some test papers to everyone. "Mr.Potter…please take your seat. Goodness Mr.Black, are you alright? You look very pale!"

"Yes Sir…just not feeling up to scratch.." Sirius replied not looking at Lily who had looked at him, concerned.

"Didn't that Pepper Up help at all?" James asked in a whisper.

"I don't know" Sirius said rubbing his temples.

"Who'd you reckon this guy is then?" James whispered.

"Flitwick?" Sirius asked confused.

"No the guy Evans wants!!" James replied impatiently.

"Oh…" Sirius shrugged and felt a lurch in his stomach.

"I hope he's cool…at least he's inspired her to be nicer to me!"

"BOYS! This is an exam!!" Flitwick said scandalized.

James and Sirius bowed their heads and got back to work. About twenty minutes later, Sirius who had rushed through his exam flung his hand up.

"Yes, Black?" Flitwick answered.

"I'm going to be sick Professor.." He mumbled.

Everyone looked up and started whispering.

"Well…can you finish the exam Sirius? I hope this isn't another one of your pranks!"

"I've finished sir."

Flitwick nodded, unsurprised. Sirius Black was always one of the first to finish. Potter took slightly longer to make sure his work was correct and Lupin, he always double checked. Pettigrew wasn't in the same skill level as the others, so he didn't even think about him.

Sirius' paper flew to the front desk and Flitwick glanced through it seeing that, not surprisingly, it was well above satisfactory. "Alright Black, hurry to the Hospital Wing I suppose."

"Bye" Sirius said shortly to the others.

* * *

He spent the day in the Hospital Wing under the care of the young Mediwitch Miss Pomfrey.

"Poppy!! I don't want to go back though" Sirius complained as the witch fed him strawberries.

"Goodness Sirius…you'll have to face it soon enough." Miss Pomfrey had always had a slight crush on the goodlooking boy, but after a failed date, they had just become friends.

"Why did I have to fall for Evans…out of all the girls in this school?"

"The heart wants what it wants.." Poppy said with a smile. "Now, I'll get in trouble if I let you stay in here any longer. Go back to the common room! Face James won't you?"

"Ugh. I'm such a dirtbag" Sirius said standing up slowly.

"Padfoot!"

James, Remus and Peter had barged into the Hospital Wing looking frantic.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" James demanded. "You never spend this long in the Hospital Wing…"

Sirius shrugged. "I wasn't into class today."

James paused and then cracked up laughing. "Wonderful!! Blimey mate…you might've told me…I would've kept you company!"

"Poppy did alright…" Sirius said with a smile. "Alright, best be off Poppy…thanks!" he said blowing her a kiss.

She blushed crimson and then looked at him sternly. "Good luck!"

"So…did you get off with Poppy then?" James asked as soon as they left the Hospital Wing.

Sirius laughed. "Nah mate…she's well shot of me…"

"So…I've been doing a little investigating…" James said.

"About?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Who Evans wants to go out with!! Moony here thinks I should let it go…but I want to know who it is…maybe I could learn a few things from him!" James laughed and then said, "Or you know….rip his head off!"

Sirius laughed uncomfortably.

Suddenly Emma was in front of them.

"Ok….I have two things to say to you…" she said looking at them all with narrow eyes.

Sirius was alarmed and pleaded with her silently.

"Remus…Me and Lily have been patrolling for nearly an hour and we've done this whole half. And because you conveniently found something else to do…I suggest you patrol the dungeons!"

Remus looked at her wearily. "Are you always this angry Emma?" he then walked away slightly angry himself.

"Balls…" Emma said quietly.

It made Sirius laugh. "Honestly…poor Remy, he doesn't even know what he's done to deserve this!"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "YOU! I have an effin' earful for you! You could not have been sick all day!! You missed our bloody Potions presentation!"

"Oh Emma…"

"And I couldn't do it myself so now he's given us both detention where we have to teach Second Years how to make it!!"

"Bugger…"

"NOW COME HERE…AND you…go do something useful and clean up all those books you have scattered around the common room!" Emma glared at James and Peter.

James laughed. "Honestly Emma, Remus might even pay you some attention if weren't so damn uptight…"

Emma looked ready to kill, so James and Peter sauntered off in the other direction still laughing.

"I am sorry Emma" Sirius tried.

To his surprise Emma sighed and said, "It's alright…I know you must have a lot on your mind".

"Yeah…uh, thanks".

"I'm still mad at you though. Lily is in pieces, she's frantic! She thinks your not going to speak to her after what happened in Charms…"

"Merlin…she didn't do anything. I need to man up and just tell James. I just really don't want him to not speak to me ever again. I mean Remus is a good mate….but he's always studying and Petey….he's useless when it comes to having fun. Not to mention, I pretty much live with James during the summer…I mean I can't go home and…"

"Look, I know you'd much rather be telling this to Lily, so I'll just leave" Emma said before departing.

And when Sirius looked up, there was Lily who looked totally distressed.

"Do you really think he'll never speak to you again?" Lily asked taking his hands in to her own.

"It's possible…" Sirius said bending his head to nuzzle into her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly for a few minutes and finally said.

"We can keep it a secret, for a while…to see where it goes? If you want…"

"That's nice love, but no…I'd just feel worse. I ought to just go tell him…" Sirius said taking a deep breath.

"Should I come?" Lily asked.

"I don't know if that would make it much better…I'll talk to you after alright?"

"Yeah.." she kissed him on the cheek and they walked back to the common room together.

* * *

When they climbed through the portrait hole, they saw James sitting playing Wizard's chess against Remus while Peter applauded his every move. He popped his head open and saw the two of them walk in together. An expression of confusion flew on to his face and he looked at Sirius questioningly. His friend looked grim as he approached them.

"Prongs, I have to talk to you."

James nodded, still looking confused.

Remus looked at Sirius encouragingly, as the two friends headed to the dormitories.

"So, I assume I'm going to find out why you've been so weird lately?" James said matter-of-factly.

"You noticed?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Mate…you're my best friend…you think I don't know when your faking being sick? Come on…give us some credit!"

Sirius smiled slightly. "Alright…you should know…what I'm about to tell you is probably going to make you really mad….and so, despite all of our past deals, I give you permission to hit me in the face."

"Really? This has to be good…." James said, interested, starting to laugh. He stopped when he saw Sirius wasn't. "What's going on?"

"It's about…Evans."

James said nothing.

"I like her mate."

James nodded and there was a huge pause before he said.. "Ok…"

"And…uh, she…likes me too"

James stared at him, unblinking. "Right."

"And, we've uh…kissed."

James said nothing and Sirius could see the anger was building up as he started to piece things together in his head.

"I think…we're uh sorta…uh…going, out."

James' fist connected with Sirius' face and Sirius fell on the floor. When he sat up holding his face, he looked at James, who looked more disheveled than ever. James then paused and the flush seemed to drain away from his face.

"Shit" he muttered to himself and reached a hand down to Sirius who was now confused. "Wow mate…I did not expect that to happen…" James said, his voice now suddenly even.

"Wait…what?" Sirius said as he let James help him up.

"Well…I kind of expected you to say something to do with Evans…and then I was surprised…but I didn't think I'd be that mad. Sorry mate…I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Sirius looked shell shocked. "Are you for real?"

James laughed as he summoned an icepack from the Kitchens and handed it to Sirius.

"Ok…honestly it sucks. You beat me at another thing!! But…like I said mate…I was just in it to win the chase…and you know…you're my best mate…and if she likes you, then you know that's cool."

Sirius was speechless.

"It's going to be well awkward though isn't it?" James said looking at the door. "Well…look mate…it's ok. You can't help who you like."

"I'm sorry James…I…you shouldn't be taking it this well!!"

James laughed. "Well would you rather I never speak to you again?"

"No…no of course not!!" Sirius said hurriedly.

"Well then take it for what it is man. I'm not mad…"

"Thanks dude…" Sirius said holding out his hand.

James laughed, shook it and said. "Look man, I had no claim over her you know… anyway whatever, lets go down so that everyone else doesn't think I've murdered you."

Sirius laughed and they headed downstairs.

* * *

Lily gasped when she saw Sirius' bruised face, but then saw that James and Sirius seemed to be joking and laughing together. Now she was completely confused.

"Come here love" Sirius said beckoning to her.

"Well Evans…I'm glad you picked a good guy" James said reaching out and squeezing her shoulder before joining their friends who all looked completely shocked.

Lily looked at Sirius who smiled.

"He's ok?"

"Yeah…I almost don't believe I psyched myself out for no reason!" Sirius said in a low voice, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

"So what's this?" She whispered, running a finger over his still sensitive bruise.

"Well…I guess this was the initial reaction" Sirius chuckled.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

When they separated and turned around, they saw that James was now staring at them with a troubled expression.

"Mate?" Sirius said from behind Lily.

James got up without saying anything, walked right past Lily and to Sirius who looked worried. He stopped, and sighed.

"I guess I was wrong. I don't know if I can be ok about this. Sorry." James looked at Lily. "Good luck."

He then turned and headed to the dormitory to go to bed.

Lily snapped her head up to look at Sirius whose eyes had followed James. He was pale and he sunk into the closest seat.

"Sirius?"

"Does…does that mean?" Sirius was stumbling over his words as he looked towards Remus who looked almost as distressed.

"I think so mate…"

"What? What happened!?" Lily asked frantically.

Remus answered. "I don't think James and Sirius are going to be friends anymore."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh dear... please review :)**_


	5. Everything has Changed

_**A/N :Thanks for reading!! Let's get some more reviews please guys...I know not only 10 people are reading...give me some feedback! Love everyone for reading and those who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter!!**_

* * *

**Everything has Changed**

The Sixth years were all a little on edge…perhaps it was because exams were coming up and their work load was doubled, but for a lot of people it was the fact that the two most popular boys they knew were no longer speaking. Every time the Marauders walked into the room, usually in twos: Peter and Remus each switching shifts between each friend, the room went silent before the whispers started. While it was difficult for James to handle, Sirius barely flinched. He had never much cared that people talked about him, in fact, he encouraged it. It was sort of funny to him that anyone actually cared what he was doing. He'd never had the same sort of attention at home. Maybe it was because looks and humour weren't attributes that impressed Blacks.

James was sitting staring at the wall letting the snitch he nicked float around before he reached out and caught it easily. It seemed that this was the only thing he could do with Peter. He wasn't interested in helping his friend with homework, making jokes or planning school debauchery because Peter wasn't as intelligent or funny. So instead he tried to nurse his incredibly bruised ego by impressing someone who was endlessly impressed. As he faintly heard Peter clapping and encouraging him, he thought. He wasn't sure if he was upset because his ego had been bruised. Lily had bruised it so many times before. He wasn't even sure if he thought of this as betrayal by Sirius. Sirius had every right to pursue Lily, especially if she was more interested in him than James. The problem was seeing them together. He knew he'd be faking it if he pretended to be happy and faking was something that he and Sirius just didn't do. He shifted his eyes to look at Sirius who was sitting with Remus on the other side of the room. Remus appeared to be reading a book but clearly talking to Sirius in a low voice. Sirius was staring at the floor and his usually elegant hair looked a little out of place. James wondered angrily for a moment if he and Lily had just been making out or if it was that Sirius really was distressed about the ended friendship. Rationally, James knew inside that Sirius was feeling horrible but because he was committed to being angry, chose to focus on the possibility that Sirius had just being running his hands through her auburn hair, caressing her face with the back of his hand and kissing her soft red lips… James shut his eyes to rid himself of the image, letting the Snitch get away from him. It floated over people's heads and headed just in the direction James somehow had expected it to go.

Sirius caught it in one deft motion. He grasped it and a tiny smile flickered on to his face before he looked up at James who looked as if he was going to smile too. Their eyes locked for a second and there seemed to be an understanding, which could've gone either way.

"Oh shit…" Peter said loudly looking at the doorway.

James and Sirius both looked towards the portrait hole and saw Lily enter with Emma and Carly. The understanding, which may have come from the small gesture was immediately dissolved by this entrance. Lily looked at James who got up right away.

"I'm going for a fly Peter…mind getting my Snitch while I grab my broom?"

"Sure James…" Peter said sadly standing up to go over to Sirius who James knew probably had a similar expression on his face.

"Everything ok love?" Lily said as the girls took a seat with Remus and Sirius.

Sirius didn't answer but shrugged in James' direction. He shook his head and coughed before turning to Lily and smiling. "Well you know…as good as it's been for the last few days…'

Lily nodded soberly and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, James was standing next to them forcing his eyes towards Remus and Peter. "Lads, fancy a midnight raid of the kitchens? I was going to go fly but then I realized I forgot dinner."

Remus and Peter looked at each other and then at Sirius who was smiling in disbelief, his head turned to the side staring at the floor. They then nodded.

"Sure" Remus said standing and patting Sirius' shoulder as he passed.

"Bye Sirius!" Peter said brightly as if this would make it all better.

James paused for a second looking lost as Sirius made no attempt to move. "Bye" he said to Carly and Emma before walking away.

"Real mature mate…" Sirius said just loud enough for him to hear.

James stopped in his tracks, clearly contemplating saying something but then continued to walk with a very tense Remus and Peter.

"Perfect" Sirius said angrily pushing the book off his lap before storming up to the boy's dormitory.

"What do I do!?" Lily said to Carly and Emma.

"Go after him?" Emma suggested.

"Obviously!" Lily answered in exasperation, "But I mean what do I do about this in general?"

"Ah…" the girls said in reply.

"Well…maybe you ought to talk to James?" Carly said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea…" Lily said in an unsure voice.

"Well maybe it will be…have you ever thought that James might be upset because he thinks you hate him and now you're dating his best friend?" Emma asked.

"I don't hate him!" Lily said, "He was just annoying…"

"Give it a go love…maybe it'll help."

Lily nodded. "Maybe. Thanks girls…I'd better go check on Sirius."

The girls waved goodbye and Lily headed upstairs to see Sirius who was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hi.." she said peeking her head in.

Sirius raised his head a little to look at her and said, "Hey."

"What's going on?" Lily said perching on the bed beside him and running her fingers through his gleaming mass of hair.

"Never once have we gone to raid the kitchens leaving just one of us out of the equation. It sounds silly….but really, sometimes Me and James would go by ourselves…but if it was three of us and we couldn't find the other one we just didn't go. It's like an unwritten code between us….no adventures unless all parties are involved!"

Lily strained to click her tongue at the marauders calling recklessness adventures because she knew it was bothering Sirius. "Well maybe he didn't know it meant this much to you…"

"Regardless Lils…it's just something we don't do. Even when Peter broke James' broomstick…he was mad for a week, but not once did we have any fun without Pete."

Lily hugged him and lay down beside him. "Is this something that would always have bothered you?"

Sirius thought for a second. "I guess not…"

"Is it just because James isn't speaking to you?"

Sirius sighed. "You know…I don't even think it's that. It's just…James knows…well, while I was growing up…there was a lot I was excluded from in my family."

"What?" Lily asked a little shocked.

"My family have some weird values and tradition. Things that I just never understood. Maybe it was because I was always smarter than most of my relatives…but I just refused to believe we were better because of our blood. So you know…even before I came to Hogwarts…I just made sure that I was better than other people for reasons that seemed more valid, like intelligence or looks or wit…I don't know. Anyway. My point is…even though I've never explained this to James the way I'm explaining it to you…he knows. He knows that the one thing that's most important to me…even if I never let people know…is that I hate feeling excluded from things I care about" Sirius shut his eyes sadly and then turned his head to look straight into Lily's emerald green eyes which looked glassy.

"I never realized…you had it so hard at home. I mean I noticed that you weren't in Slytherin like the rest of your family…but every time anyone asked you about it you just laughed and said, 'I'm always looking for ways for my parents to disapprove of me, I guess I just got lucky this time."

Sirius smiled beside himself. "I never knew how much you paid attention to things I said…"

Lily giggled. "How could I not? You're in the spotlight all the time…and you know, I just think you've grown up so much more than Potter…I thought you know…what you said was worth listening to…"

Sirius paused, "You know…I know James was always being silly around you….but you'd be surprised at how—"

Lily cut him off and covered his mouth softly. "I don't want to talk about James liking me."

Sirius nodded and she moved her hand. "Well I really want to kiss you right now, can I talk about that?" he said staring into her eyes. She blushed and smiled.

"So what's stopping you?"

Sirius moved a hand into her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I've been feeling so guilty, I haven't had time to realize just how lucky I am despite everything else. You are way too good for me Lily Evans…"

"You know that's not true. There's no one out of your league."

"You know if there's one thing I can't blame James for…it's being mad."

Lily looked at him confused.

"I mean…I'd be pretty pissed if he'd actually charmed you over one day…"

Lily laughed. "Oh shush with these compliments and kiss me."

So he did.

And continued to do so for what felt like minutes but turned into hours and pretty soon, voices were being heard in the room.

"Moony…I am not talking about this anymore."

Sirius broke away from Lily who was breathing very heavily. He looked at her apologetically but she instantly knew why he had to stop.

"James…you know you aren't being fair" Remus said.

"So bloody what?!" James sounded angry and frustrated. "Do you think he was being fair? He lied…went behind my back…and since when can we ever associate Sirius with fair?"

Remus sounded angry now. "Look I know you're mad! It sucks that he ended up liking the girl you liked. But that's not something he could control James! I agree he shouldn't have lied and everything, but what was he supposed to do? Hold back his own feelings when you couldn't take yourself seriously enough to actually make an effort with Lily?"

James sighed "Dammit Moony."

Remus laughed. "What can I say Prongs…I make a lot of sense."

Sirius perked up behind the curtains.

"Look I'm not an idiot…I know all of the things you're telling me…the problem is I can't help the way I feel either. I'm furious and I can't think about them together…"

Sirius looked at Lily and whispered, "Do you think I should let them know I'm here?"

Lily's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously for no.

"Guys…keep it down! He could be asleep in there" Peter piped up.

James laughed shortly. "Yeah right…if I know Sirius at all he would never eavesdrop on me…at least he's decent enough for that."

The curtains swung open and Sirius cringed as he saw James gripping the curtain tightly and Remus and Peter looking very worried.

James almost wished he had walked into a room with a troll. He'd much rather witnessed that than Lily lying shirt almost completely unbuttoned on the bed with Sirius. In particular he felt terrible that the fact that they were there completely disproved his previous statement.

He laughed again. "Well Black…apparently I don't know you quite as well as I thought I did. Evans, you should probably piss off…I mean what if a Professor saw a prefect sleeping in the boy's dormitory?" James' usually even, pleasant voice was dripping with anger before he shook his head and moved toward his own bed.

"Right Potter…' Sirius said, at the end of his thread. "Look at me you bloody child."

"Pad-"Remus and Peter said simultaneously, instantly stopping when they saw the glare Sirius had shot him.

"Be as mad as you 'effin want with me… treat me like shit….say you never really knew me. Be a bloody drama queen if that's what you feel you must do. But don't you dare be a little bitch to Lily. I am telling you…don't give me an excuse to end this friendship completely."

James stared at him. He said nothing to Sirius but looked at Lily and his expression softened. "Sorry Evans…I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. Accept my apology?"

Lily looked at him and then quickly back at Sirius who had a confused expression on his face. "Uh, sure Potter."

James nodded curtly and then looked Sirius hard in the eyes. "What friendship?" he asked before getting into his own bed and pulling the curtains around him.

Sirius did not know what to do.

* * *

The next day Lily awoke to a soft pressure on her cheek. She fluttered her eyes open and there was Sirius Black. His hair had fallen casually into his grey eyes and the sunlight from her window lit up his face.

She mumbled sleepily before she kissed him and said, "How did you get up the girl's staircase?"

Sirius laughed the carefree laugh he was known for and said. "Another adventure love. Now get up. We're going to have a picnic."

With that, he retreated from her room and disappeared downstairs, leaving Lily completely awake and beaming.

She was a little worried as she sat under the beech tree waiting for him. She had set out a blanket and was wearing a light summer dress for the occasion. It was like their first real date, but she was concerned after yesterday. It seemed as if Sirius was taking the events all too lightly and that left her suspicious.

She shielded her eyes from the sun as she saw him approaching and grinned. Sirius' arms were full of different picnic food and he was smiling wide as he sat down.

"Where'd you get all this!?" Lily exclaimed digging immediately into the strawberries. He smiled serenely and opened his mouth cheekily. She laughed and put a berry into his mouth.

"Now love…normally I'd just say adventure again…but this time I won't be condescending and I'll just tell you I raided the kitchens." He smiled his full, genuine, draw-droppingly gorgeous smile and Lily could only laugh instead of scold him. He seemed so fun and carefree but after the little history she'd heard from him, she wasn't fooled as easily by his exterior.

"Now…not that I want to ruin this wonderful time we're having.." Lily said after a few minutes of idle chatting about school and Emma's crush on Remus, "But…why are you in such a good mood?"

The smile on Sirius' face flickered off momentarily before he said, "I just realized that with all this drama I haven't really had a chance to enjoy you. And so…I want to do that. There's nothing I can do about James now…"

"Well…"

Sirius clicked his tongue. "Now, now….let's just have a good time alright?"

Lily smiled and nodded. But she couldn't help wondering if talking to James was something that would help the situation.

* * *

"Saturday bloody detention" James cursed angrily as he polished the trophies he'd helped win. He was more irritated than he'd ever been about having a detention. Probably because this was the first time in a long time that he'd done it alone. If Sirius got in trouble, James would too and vice-versa. The only professor who'd caught on was McGonagall and she gave them separate detentions which was never fun (unless they had their mirrors), but Slughorn had given this detention. James had had a momentary slip in Potions the other day. He was surprised when Sirius hadn't joined in on the joking but then realized that it probably made sense. It was too late by then and now he had detention all by himself.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!"

"If you haven't found a way to get around polishing these trophies the Muggle way, by now…you are clearly not the evil genius I thought you were James Potter."

James looked up instantly recognizing the voice. "Hey-Fl…." He trailed off from his usual greeting and said, "Oh, hi Evans."

Lily came in and sat on the floor next to him. "Want some help?" she asked.

"I'll manage thanks" James said curtly as he rubbed the Slytherin trophy furiously forcing it to slip from his hand and shatter the glass of one of the cases.

"Bollocks!"

Lily giggled and flicked her wand. "Reparo."

James looked at her and nodded, "Thanks."

She shrugged and waited a couple more minutes as James refused to talk to her and continued to polish. As expected within five minutes he'd turned to her with a crooked smile, "Actually…."

She smiled in understanding and with a few waves of her wand the trophies were all glittering. She then looked at the can of polish in his hand and waved her wand again removing most of the contents for authenticity.

"Wow Evans…you are clearly not the goody-two shoes genius I thought you were…thanks a million" James said smiling and getting up.

"Hang on a moment James…" Lily said when he turned to leave. He stopped and spun around.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly even though he knew this conversation was going to be anything but nonchalant.

"I wanted to talk to you about.."

"About Sirius…I figured this day would come" he said plopping down on the floor facing her.

"You did?" Lily asked in surprise.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course Evans. I've known Sirius since we were eleven and I've been in love with you since we were thirteen so…I figured he'd not be telling you exactly what he's feeling, because that's the kind of guy he is…and I knew you'd want to help him."

Lily blushed and said, "Potter…you are not in love with me."

James shrugged, "Maybe. Anyway…"

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why only Sirius?" she asked cutting right to the chase.

James looked at her hard. "Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head.

"This is something he could've answered for you. I'm not mad at you because you had no obligation to me. Sirius…is…was my best friend. It's a little different."

Lily nodded. "Could you ever…"

"Forgive him? I think I already have. I know him…and I know he didn't mean for this to happen. The problem is I can't be friends with him because I can't see you guys together Evans. I might be being a stubborn ass about this. But it's just who I am. And even if he's mad…he understands." James smiled slightly and then got up.

"I don't hit on other blokes' girls, so I won't say what I want to say. But Evans, you look really nice today" he said shrugging and heading to the door.

* * *

_**A/N: what did you think?**_


	6. Forgive and Forget?

_**A/N: I had some really awesome and useful reviews last time, so I thank you all for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realise things may feel like their dragging out, but it'll get easier. Also, everyone who's upset about Lily and James not being together yet, give it some time...I promise I'll try and make it epic. :) love!! **_

* * *

Forgive and Forget?

Transfiguration was the same as always. Except a little quieter than usual. The Marauders were all split up, which wasn't unusual for McGonagall's class, except their wasn't the usual commotion across the room in it's place. As Minerva McGonagall paced around watching everyone conjuring small pieces of furniture, she noted that Sirius Black and James Potter had not shared one mischievous look the whole class. She didn't know what to think other than they must be plotting something incredibly diabolical.

"Alright, Black, Potter…out with it!" she barked.

The two boys looked up in a similar manner. It was a casual acknowledgement that they'd been called on, but also it seemed as if she had broken them out of some private inner thoughts. She knew it probably had little to do with the spell because she was certain both boys could easily produce lamps after only a few attempts.

"What's that Minnie?" Sirius drawled smiling his usual smile at her. She looked at him sternly to avoid smiling and then looked sharply at Potter.

"Out with what Professor?"

"Black, refrain from ever calling me that nickname again and Potter don't play dumb! You two have been quiet the entire lesson and you don't have me fooled for a second."

The room buzzed with uncomfortable whispers.

"Well Professor, I can assure you even if I did have something planned it would not be with Black" Potter said stiffly.

Sirius chuckled in a sarcastic manner. "Believe me Miss, the next time I want to create havoc with Potter, I will rush straight to the hospital wing to have my head checked."

Though this kind of banter would have normally made the class giggle, instead they were all watching carefully to see what would happen next. The fight had been incredibly public and almost everyone knew every little detail.

"Please Professor…" Lily began.

"Excuse me Miss Evans I did not recall speaking to you" McGonagall said sharply to the well behaved student.

"Detention" she said to Sirius and James who looked appalled.

"What for!?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Professor we weren't doing anything!" James spluttered.

"Yes but your reputations precede you…while you may have had nothing planned, I will give you this detention for pure cheek and as a warning. You will soon be Seventh Years and will need to grow up sometime!"

Sirius and James were both fuming but said nothing.

"And separate detentions gentleman…I will not stand for any more havoc!"

The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and Professor McGonagall barked out more instructions and homework as everyone gathered their things.

Lily, Remus and Peter hung back outside class while Sirius and James were spoken to again by the Transfiguration teacher.

Professor McGonagall looked much kinder as James and Sirius approached her desk standing as far apart as possible. She eyed them carefully before she said.

"Is there anything you boys want to tell me?"

Sirius shook his head but James paused and said,

"Well if you must know Professor. We weren't playing the fool just now. Everything that was said was 100 true".

McGonagall allowed surprise to grace her expression before she turned to Sirius. "Is this true?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes Miss" curtly.

"Fine. Then perhaps you can take this detention to think away from your classmates instead of in class when you are meant to be concentrating. Please see Mr Filch tonight at 8pm. You may leave".

Both boys nodded and slung their bags over their shoulders as they headed to the door, James first.

"I guess we're taking James now?" Remus asked Lily with a smile.

Lily smiled sadly, "Well it would be a bit silly if I did wouldn't it?"

"Hey guys…" James said with the same guilty smile he always had when he'd just received detention.

"Hello love" Sirius said wearing a cocky smile on his own face. He then nodded at Remus and Peter before they followed James.

"That was awfully unfair of McGonagall" Lily commented as her hand slid into Sirius'.

"I suppose. I think she just wanted an excuse to find out what was up. Detention will be weird."

"How so?'

"Me and James use these mirrors I took from my house when we're in separate detentions. We can talk to each other to make the time go faster. I guess that won't happen this time."

"I suppose not…" Lily said sadly. "Oh Sirius I feel as though this is somehow all my fault!"

Sirius laughed. "Of course you do you little saint." He pinched her cheek and kissed it. " But it's not. You just happen to be in the middle. We'll figure it out. We've said harsh things to each other before."

"That harsh?" she asked.

Sirius thought. "Well I suppose this is the worst. But we'll be ok. I have to believe that."

Lily nodded and said no more.

* * *

James was cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing which he actually considered pretty lucky. Poppy was here looking over him and he wasn't at all worried of getting in trouble. He knew Sirius was mowing the Quidditch pitch the Muggle Way with Hagrid looking over him so they'd really gotten lucky. He supposed it was because McGonagall was worried about them. Hell, he was worried. He had to believe that he could sort this out with Sirius. He just didn't want to be mad anymore. The only problem was every time he saw Sirius with Lily a little monster awoke in his stomach and he felt sick.

"I have to go see Professor Dumbledore James…I'll be back. You should take a break. There's some pumpkin juice in the office!" Pomfrey said with a kind smile she reserved for the Marauders who she saw so frequently.

"Thanks Poppy!" James said getting up and going to the office. After taking a few sips he felt in his pocket. He didn't know why he brought the mirror. How could he talk to Sirius anyway. He stared at it his palm for a while and then said the words. He didn't know why. Maybe it was out of familiarity, or maybe it was because he just knew he needed to say something.

"Sirius Black"

A few moments went by and James suddenly felt stupid. The last thing he had said directly to Sirius was that they had no friendship…of course he wouldn't answer.

"James?"

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror with a very confused expression.

"Hey Padfoot"

"Is that actually you Prongs?"

"Yeah."

"What…"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" Sirius asked as if they were having a conversation about homework.

"Wait…how did you..aren't you meant to be mowing?" James asked suddenly distracted.

"Yeah but Hagrid said I could finish with magic and I was done in two tosses. I'm heading back to the common room now."

"Lucky. Poppy's letting me have a break…I only have a couple of bed pans left anyway."

"Cool."

"Yeah.." James answered.

"So…you were.." Sirius questioned.

"Your girlfriend came to talk to me a few days ago."

"I thought she might. I didn't.."

"I know you didn't put her up to it Sirius. I guess she's worried this is her fault."

"Yeah…she is."

"It isn't.."

"I told her that mate."

"Look I just wanted you to know something Padfoot. I'm not mad anymore."

"You aren't?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"No…I'm just confused about how I can go back to normal."

"Ok…"

"You're still my friend Sirius. I think you know that."

"I was beginning to wonder…" Sirius admitted.

"Yeah. I didn't mean what I said. Anyway. I just thought you should know that I forgive you and stuff, I know you didn't mean it."

"So what does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I can't have this conversation anymore though. We sound like we're dating" James joked.

Sirius laughed. "You're right."

"Ok, gotta go" James said putting the mirror back in his pocket awkwardly. He then rushed to finish the rest of the bedpans and left just as Poppy returned from her meeting.

* * *

"You know what?" Sirius said to Remus and Peter later that day.

"Are you finally going to tell us what you and James said to each other?" Remus said looking up with an interested look.

"Come on Padfoot!! James won't tell us either" Peter begged.

"Look guys, we both told you the gist, is there any need to pick it apart? Anyway what I was saying was…you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"Hung out as a group?" Remus muttered under his breath.

"Had a butterbeer chugging contest?" Peter piped up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No! We haven't pulled a prank!! And I have just the one…it's much classier than the last one we pulled mainly because I figure because we're older, it ought to be. How about we put a charm on all of the professors to say something really silly randomly in the middle of a lesson. It would totally work. Moony, you could ask them a question because they never suspect you of anything and then I could put the charm on them and then right after they say it Prongs could obliviate them so they won't know they said it and then Peter could say he doesn't get it to distract them from all the laughter!! It's perfect!!" Sirius looked very pleased with himself.

"I love it Padfoot!" Peter said throwing his arms around Sirius who looked very confused at this gesture before pushing the smaller boy off.

Remus chuckled. "Well mate…it's perfect except for two teensy, tiny little technicalities…"

"Which are?" Sirius shot back.

"One. Lily. Two. Prongs."

"Ah.." Sirius said looking immediately put out. "Bugger."

The three boys sat in silence for a while until Sirius spoke up again and complained, "I'm so bored!!"

* * *

A few hours later, Gryffindor Tower was enjoying a full-blown party. Sirius had called it a "before-the-month-before-exams-party" and who was going to argue with Sirius Black? He was sitting on the couch with a carefree Lily Evans who was telling jokes and laughing with a group of Seventh Year boys hanging on to her every word. Sirius didn't say much, just laughed along and kept a steely eye on any boy getting a little too close to Lily. Although the start of their relationship had been very public, this was the first time they were showing traces of public affection. Although the guys talking to her were quite enamored with the pretty girl with flaming auburn hair and emerald green eyes, no one dared to mess with her boyfriend who lay a casual, protective arm around her small shoulders and gave her a small peck on the cheek before departing to mingle.

Sirius left Lily to walk over to Peter and Remus who were taking firewhisky shots with Emma and Carly.

"What're we up to?" he asked with a grin.

Carly smiled drunkenly. "Well…I'm up to four, Remus and Emma are six to six and Peter's lagging on two."

Sirius laughed and thumped his very drunk friend on the back. "Nice one mate…you're a well light-weight aren't you?"

Peter looked at him dizzily and just shook his head before going to sit down to calm himself.

"Look at these lot…call themselves Prefects!!" Sirius said arm around Carly comradely way.

Remus and Emma were all of each other.

"No Remus…YOU are the best in our year!!" Emma said through giggles, her arms on his shoulders.

"No, no Emma…you are!" Remus said laughing.

"And I thought he was the sensible one!!" Carly commented to Sirius, "You're not even drunk!"

Sirius smiled and shrugged. "Wanna keep an eye on Lily, she's getting a bit sloshed too."

"These Gryffindor Prefects…"

Lily approached them humming and put her arms around Carly and Sirius. "Oh come on now, we're always so tightly wound, you have to relax sometimes don't you love?"

Sirius nodded and kissed her nose.

"Oh come on!! Really??" Carly said in surprise.

The three of them turned to see Remus and Emma kissing furiously creating quite a commotion.

"Oh dear…I hope no one regrets this is the morning!" Lily said shaking her head. "Sirius love, wanna get me a butterbeer?"

"Sure…want anything Carly?"

"I'm alright…I think I might be sick…" Carly said making a face at Emma and Remus.

"Who knew you weren't always a sweetheart?" Sirius replied with a laugh before walking over to the drinks table.

"I don't believe he's snogging her!! He was snogging me five minutes ago!" A petite blonde Fourth Year was pulling a face as she spoke to her dark haired friend who was glaring in the same direction.

"Who's snogging who?" Sirius asked putting his arms around their shoulders, smirking.

Both girls instantly perked up as they looked up at him with their most dazzling smiles.

"Hi I'm Vicky…I gave you a book once in the Library…" the blonde said introducing herself.

Sirius boredly looked at her and said, "Really? I can't remember being in the Library…or having a book. Must've been someone else."

"I'm Catherine…do you remember that time you let me have your toast because the elves hadn't put out the next bunch?"

"I eat a lot of toast…" Sirius said.

"Are you still with Lily Evans Sirius?" Catherine asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Where are we looking??"

The blonde girl made another face and pointed across the room. "You're best mate James Potter…he's snogging Dorcas Meadowes. And he was snogging me not ten minutes ago!"

Sirius' eyes rested on James who was kissing Dorcas who was aggressively holding his face to hers. Sirius couldn't help himself, his mouth twitched immediately into a mischievous grin. When James finally broke apart from her, he said something which made Dorcas slap him tightly around the face and walk away. He shrugged and looked up instinctively, seeing Sirius grinning. He couldn't help smiling back and shrugged before walking over. He said nothing to Sirius but addressed the blonde girl who had her arms folded defensively but was biting her lip: a sign that she was probably not going to be mad long.

"Hello love…I'm sorry about that, Dorcas…we dated last year, I don't think she's over me…she wouldn't let me move.."

Vicky smiled, batting her eyelashes. "She did look terribly clingy…shall we go up to your dormitory?"

James shook his head, "No let's go to yours."

"How will you get up the staircase though…?" She asked as James put an arm around her to lead her away.

"Honestly, she always gets the boys!" Catherine eyed him hopefully. "Want to come sit down with me?"

"Er…no?" Sirius said directly. She scowled and headed away.

"I'm really mysterious…" James was answering meanwhile. "Alright…close your eyes…" Vicky squealed and when her eyes shut, James bounded back to Sirius.

"Do us a solid…you don't happen to…know her.."

"Name?" Sirius laughed. "I think she said Vicky, but I can't be positive."

"Thanks.." James said with a half smile and then went back to the girl and covered her eyes, leading her to the stairs.

Sirius laughed again, happy with the small interaction and headed over to a very silly Lily who was now laughing at two very embarrassed Prefects.

When he reached her, she grabbed him laughing hysterically with Carly and Peter. "We put a charm on them. They're completely sober now!!"

Emma and Remus were standing a foot away from each other, trying not to meet each other's eyes and blushing crimson.

"That was a mean trick Evans!" Emma said.

"Honestly, though it's for the best….we both would've regretted it in the morning…" Remus put in.

Emma looked at him holding back tears and nodded. "You're right.." she then headed toward the stairs, Carly behind her.

"Oh bollocks…I've got to apologise!" Lily said worriedly.

"It'll be ok.." Sirius said evenly.

"Yeah…see you tommorow love?"

Sirius nodded and they kissed softly before she too hurried upstairs.

James watched Lily pass by him, not noticing him or Vicky on her way. Even on top of all the alcohol, he found himself noticing that the sight of Sirius and Lily kissing was beginning to look natural to him. The pain was still there, dull in the bottom of his stomach. But he was ok.

* * *


	7. It's Alright

_**A/N: glad that everyone reading is responding so positively to the story. I really am enjoying writing this one, and have some fun stuff planned which I hope you'll all like. Thank you to the reviewers, it makes me so happy to know that there are other people who like to give feedback to stuff they read. it is very much appreciated. As always, enjoy the chapter. **_

* * *

**It's Alright**

It had been over three weeks since the fight and James had not said a word to Sirius since their last conversation almost a week ago. When Sirius tried, James just looked away with a weird expression before sadly walking away. It was starting to frustrate him.

"What am I meant to do? I mean he gave me 'the ok'…he hit me, then said it was cool. Then we have giant blow up and I try and make it ok…he says he's forgiven me but he still refuses to talk to me. I'm completely confused!" Sirius said stabbing a tree root in Herbology.

Peter who had been assigned to Sirius during this class nodded and said "He's confused too Sirius!"

"I know Petey…it's just…you know, none of us…we don't fight!! And me and James…we just don't believe in it! It's…horrible."

Peter nodded, not really able to say anything else.

Carly was sitting near them and spoke up. "Sorry…I hate to eavesdrop…but Sirius, maybe you just need to give him time….he probably just needs to get used to the idea."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah…but you think he will?"

"Honestly? I've known you guys longer than Lily and Emma. I mean you were the only other people who talked to me when I was a freckled face dork with glasses and stringy hair! And I know what you guys are like! That's not a friendship James would be willing to lose…"

Sirius laughed at the memory. "I totally forgot about that. And..whatever Carly….you're the nicest person in the world…we always thought so."

Carly smiled. "Really though…think about it. James had just decided he was going to be ok about it…and then you and Lily kiss and act adorable? That had to be horrible!"

Sirius nodded. "You're right…you're completely right."

"Why is this so hard!?" James said stabbing his own tree roots.

It was Remus' shift with James and he talked soothingly. "Mate…you aren't talking to your best friend…of course that's hard!"

"You're my best friend Moony."

Remus laughed. "As flattered as I am…we all know I'm no Sirius."

James made a face. "I don't want to be mad. It's not even a big deal! So he's dating the girl I've liked for two years…whatever".

"Well if you'd just made that clearer to him…."

"You don't think I know that Moony? I keep kicking myself…why'd I give him the go-ahead when I knew it was gonna piss me off?? I guess I didn't want to admit how much I like her."

Remus nodded sympathetically.

"I feel like a two-year old!" James said putting his head on the table.

"You're not a two-year old…you just feel betrayed. But you should know that wasn't his intention."

"The thing is…I know that! I trust Padfoot more than I trust myself. But you know, seeing him with her…they're so good together. And wonder what I did wrong and what he did right."

"Well…he started liking her when he was little more mature…so you know, there were no preconceptions."

"Ugh. This is lame."

Remus suddenly fell off his chair.

"Moony!" Sirius, James and Peter all rushed to his side as the class broke out into commotion.

The three friends crowded over Remus' limp body as others huddled together around them.

"What happened?" Peter whispered to James who looked almost as pale as the unconscious Remus.

Lily rushed up and touched Sirius on the shoulder. James looked up and saw her concerned face as Sirius touched her hand. "Go get Professor Bonsai" Sirius said to her quietly. She nodded and made her way through the crowd to go to the other greenhouse where the unaware Professor was gathering more plants.

"What day is it?" Sirius whispered.

"It's close" James replied.

"How could we forget!?" Sirius said slapping his forehead while James shook his head.

"Pete…go get Dumbledore!" James said taking charge.

"What do we do? It's getting dark…" Sirius said to James urgently.

"We're going to need everyone to clear out…he won't yet…but he could wake up pretty vicious" James said low enough so only Sirius could hear.

"Alright everyone…" Professor Bonsai said authoritatively. "We should all give Mr Lupin some air. You are free for the remainder of the period."

The class cleared out muttering and whispering all the way, while Emma and Lily hung back. Carly finally coaxed Emma to leave too.

"Did you notify Professor Dumbledore?" The Herbology teacher asked Sirius.

"Pete went for him….I'll go get Pop- Miss Pomfrey…" Sirius said getting up and leaving without a word.

James looked up and saw Lily hanging back worried. "Evans, you should leave. He'll be fine."

"What's wrong with him?" Lily said her lip trembling.

"It happens…we're not worried…" James said with a reassuring smile.

"But…" Lily said looking at the door, which Sirius had just rushed out of.

"Sirius is the one who has a tendency to get worried easily" he explained and then smiled softly. "You should go…please."

Lily nodded and hurried out.

James took a deep breath and started to wake Remus.

"Goodness!" Bonsai said when he saw Remus' eyes were yellow. "I'd better see what's taking Professor Dumbledore!" He then too, to James' relief hurried out.

James instantly transformed. Remus had not yet changed, but for some reason, despite lacking the wolfish features, was acting very much like a wolf. The stag was instantly calming to him. Within a few minutes a large black dog also bounded in and sat beside Remus who began to stroke it.

There were voices at the door and the stag and dog immediately met eyes. Within moments, there were three boys again, sitting quietly.

Dumbledore strode in followed closely by Miss Pomfrey, Professor Bonsai and a panting Peter.

Dumbledore took one look at Remus and nodded at Miss Pomfrey who fed him a Potion which put him to sleep. Then without a word, he conjured a stretcher, put a charm on it so that Remus was no longer visible and headed out to the Whomping Willow.

"Shit" Sirius said as James nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We should probably talk" James said after Peter had fallen asleep on the sofa.

It was 3 in the morning and the three of them had been sitting awaiting news of Remus' condition. It had never happened before and they were all a little shook up.

Sirius raised his dropping head to look at James.

James was looking at his hands. "I just wanted to say, I was being unfair."

"No man…I messed up."

"It wasn't your fault though. I just need you to know that it was weird for me. But I'm not trying to screw up our friendship because of a girl. And because I would never give up Lily if you asked me too…I would never expect you to for me."

Sirius paused. "So…"

James looked at him. "We're going to be ok, you and me. You're like a brother dude. And I know we've been acting super immature lately….but we'll be ok. It's just an adjustment….just like when you decided that for a month, green was your color."

Sirius laughed.

"There were no accusations of you turning snakey on us….you just, you know, like green" James said with laughing eyes.

They laughed and pounded fists. And then they were ok.

It was a funny reprisal of a friendship. Maybe it was because neither boy had wanted to be mad at the other. Maybe it was because they were like brothers. No one understood it but to James and Sirius it made complete sense that they didn't need to do any more work to get their friendship back to normal.

* * *

"I can't believe we only have three weeks before exams!" Lily said as she lay on Sirius' chest under their favorite Beech tree.

"I can't believe Remus came back completely normal….he was in the Hospital Wing for almost a week!" Sirius said. This was of course a lie. Remus was fine and had just gone through the same full moon cycle as always with the exception of the slight mishap at the start. The Marauders liked to slip in casual lies here and there so people would not notice how often Remus was sick.

"I know…I'm so glad. He must be so mad at all the work he has to catch up though!" Lily smiled and kissed Sirius lightly. "Soon it'll be the Summer…"

Sirius nodded, "yup…"

"Will you come visit?"

"The Muggles?" Sirius said with a smile.

Lily smacked him.

"Maybe.." Sirius said closing his eyes.

"And can I come visit you?"

"Sure…you'll have to meet Potter's parents though."

"What about yours?" she questioned.

"I left...last summer."

"Oh…how come?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" He replied stretching.

"Why do you never want to tell me about your life?" Lily said sitting up and looking impatient.

Sirius looked at her evenly. "We've been together a month. It takes time Lily."

She sighed. "Sorry…it's just.. I've never dated someone like you before."

"How d'you mean?"

"I never know what your thinking!"

"No one really does. But honestly, I'm not thinking about much. I like to do, not think…" He smiled at her.

"Do huh?" she said laughing.

He laughed. "Do…yes." He then pulled her in with strong arms and kissed her hard.

When they broke apart, James was standing there awkwardly.

"Oh…sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing Padfoot.." James managed uncomfortably.

Sirius laughed easily. "Just enjoying the weather. Feel like joining us?"

James looked at Lily and then back to his friend. "Um…"

"Please Potter.." Lily said with a smile.

James softened a little. He broke in to a smile. "One condition…"

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Evans here has to call me by my first name" he said seriously, a grin tweaking at the sides of his mouth.

Sirius laughed and looked at Lily. "What d'you say Lils?"

She looked at them. "I will if you will…James."

"Perfect!" James exclaimed sitting down with a plop.

"I'm bored…let's do something…" Sirius said sitting up and pulling a random gnome from a hole low down in the tree. He tossed the gnome at James who caught it easily and then lobbed it back from behind his back.

"Well I suggest studying! Exams are so soon!" Lily said earnestly watching Sirius throw the gnome from under his leg where James had to dive to catch it.

"Unlikely Lily" Sirius and James said at the same time. James then offered throwing the gnome to Lily who shook her head.

"I am not about to play catch with a living creature."

"Really?" Sirius said leaning toward her, eyes sparkling. He then touched her shoulder with his index finger and said, "You're it.." and stood up laughing.

Lily's mouth was open as she looked at James who was laughing helplessly. Her face screwed into a grin and she reached out and tagged James. "No…you are!" she then took off running as fast as she could with a laughing Sirius as James stood and ran after them. He reached Sirius first who could not stop laughing. Sirius narrowed his eyes and chased James who ran towards a giggling Lily and hid behind her. Sirius reached them looking devilish.

"Oh what? You gonna go through your girlfriend to get me?" James taunted in a sing-song voice.

"No…" Sirius said calmly and grabbed Lily, twirling her around. They laughed together and when he put her down said, "You're it love" and then plopped a clumsy kiss on her forehead.

"Dammit!!" she squealed and ran after the two boys who were practically skipping. They then slowed as they saw Remus and Peter approaching, Carly and Emma close behind.

"Wait, Lily…one of these lot.." James whispered over his shoulder.

"Hey Remus…" Lily said running up to the confused boy. "You're it!!

The seven Sixth years spent the rest of the morning playing Catch until it was time for lunch.

* * *

"I'm so stressed!" Emma said as she threw down her book. "Exams are the worst!!"

Remus looked up from his reading. "It's not that bad…at least it's only mock NEWTS."

"Mock NEWTS, mock SCHNEWTS!" Lily exclaimed making Sirius' head pop up with an expression of surprise. "We have seriously got to take a break."

"We took a break all morning love! We were acting like five year olds remember?" Carly said with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm so bored…I feel as though my Charms notes are coming out of my ears!!"

Sirius laughed. "Well love, what do you suggest?"

"Let's play a game or something!" Lily said with a smile.

"Ah Evans…I always knew you were more fun than you gave off" James said, smiling.

"Excusee me Potter…but whatever gave you the impression I was no fun?"

"Maybe the fact that you yelled at him for asking you out all the time!?" Peter said through snorting laughter.

Everyone fell silent and looked at him. James looked at Sirius awkwardly, but Sirius wasn't looking away from the spot on Carly's arm he'd fixed his eyes on.

"Well…" Lily started. "That was awkward Peter."

It instantly eased the tension and everyone laughed.

"Honestly…ever wonder why everyone in our year knows Lily? It's not because she's a prefect. Most people have no idea who I am."

"She's always been funny…we knew that Emma" Remus said.

"Hey I never said she wasn't funny…" James said.

"Just no fun" Sirius teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nice. Alright, why don't we play truth or dare?"

A few of them groaned. "No, that's the worst!!" Remus exclaimed.

"Agreed" Emma said.

"I always end up taking my clothes off or something!" Carly said.

"Well…in that case, yeah...let's play" James said with a smirk, to which Carly smacked in the arm.

"I don't know why you lot are complaining…Truth and Dare is my favourite!" Sirius said rubbing Lily's back soothingly.

"Yes…it's mine too!!" Lily said with a grin kissing him.

James automatically looked away and no one pointed it out.

"Fine…only because I have no energy to argue" Emma said grumpily.

"I suppose it is a good way to get to know each other…" Remus conceded.

"Especially in Carly's case" James said with a wink, which made her laugh.

"Such a flirt Potter" Carly said shaking her head.

"Alright…" Lily said, "Love…you start. Truth or Dare."

Sirius didn't pause to think, "Dare of course".

The Marauders laughed. "Of course…" Remus said with a smirk.

"Let us straighten your hair…" Lily grinned looking at the wavy, gleaming mass of hair.

Sirius looked shocked. "But…but I'll look like a right prick….why would you even want that love…?"

The girls laughed and James spoke up. "Dare's a dare Padfoot. Even if it's not in the least bit daring..." He then waved his wand and Sirius' hair fell straight and well past his shoulders.

"Bloody hell…I look like a right poof" Sirius complained.

"Oh my god Sirius you look gorgeous!!" Carly exclaimed.

"You know…it's not half bad Black…" Emma agreed.

"Won't you keep it another day love?" Lily asked.

Sirius stared at them blankly and then he and James shared a look. His hair was immediately back to it's natural waves. "Blimey…ever wonder why I never tried that? I get enough attention from girls already…you'd be fighting 'em off Lils!"

"Always so modest!!" James said laughing.

"Lily, truth or dare.." Emma asked.

"Dare."

"That's my girl!" Sirius said patting her back.

"Dare you to come back from the bathroom and sit on that kid's lap and then scream and say you thought it was Sirius…" Emma said pointing to a third year who resembled Sirius except with brown hair, different eyes and a much less toned body.

"Blimey that's a good one!! She'll never do it…" James said laughing before he turned to see Lily leaving the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned and sauntered over to the boy sitting directly in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair before looking down and yelping. "Oh Merlin!! Sorry love, I thought you were my boyfriend!" She then jumped up and ran over to Sirius and kissed him. They all laughed raucously before looking back at the bewildered boy who was now looking very flattered at the Sirius Black comparison.

"We've probably done wonders for his reputation" Sirius commented. "Mate, you go next…" he said nodding his head at James who shrugged.

"Truth or Dare James?" Lily asked smiling.

He looked at her and after a second said, "truth."

"Truth?? Are you really Prongs?!" Sirius asked in horror.

"Blimey James…I don't think you've done a truth in a long time!!" Remus said in surprise.

"No, this is good…now we can all find out what James is actually like under all the flirtation and silliness!" Lily joked.

"Look, the only reason is…I just don't want to move right now…" James explained as he stretched.

"Oh…lazy arse…no wonder!" Sirius said as Remus, he and Peter laughed.

"What should we ask!?" Carly said.

There was a pause as everyone thought while James sat with a smile blinking unphased.

"OH OH I got a good one!" Peter said.

"Go on…" Lily urged.

"Who'd you fancy James!?" Peter asked in a delighted way.

Immediately it got awkward again and there was no saving it.

Sirius looked at the floor, Lily looked at Sirius and the others looked at James either expectantly or worriedly.

After a few moments of silence, James chuckled and shook his head. He stood up.

"Well…that's enough of this game for one night. Cheers everyone" and with that, he retreated to the dormitory leaving everyone very uncomfortable…and honestly, a little flabbergasted with Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

_**a/n. as always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated and really really wanted!!**_

* * *


	8. Getting to Know Her

_**A/N: Reviewers are the best. I'm glad you're happy James and Sirius are friends again, I'm sure you all knew that had to happen. I have big plans for how to bring James into the 'love mix' hahaha, I might ask for your help later, I'm deciding between two plot lines. What you can do for me now is let me know if you'd like to be involved in choosing, or would prefer surprise. I think suprising you is more fun, but I wanna know what you think. If a lot of people want me to let them know the plot line so you can pick, I will post the two options next chapter.**_

_**Ok after that ridiculously long A/N, please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

**Getting to Know her**

James was finally getting to know Lily. It just happened to be because his best mate was dating her. He found that she was not only gorgeous, funny and brilliant but also just a really great person to talk to. Lily, Carly and Emma were spending so much of their time with the Marauders, girls were giving them dirty looks. Not only had Lily stolen the boy of their dreams, the three girls were also in a position so many envied.

Lily collapsed into the chair beside Sirius and sighed. The others looked up from their revising regime and looked at her questioningly. James and Sirius even decided to stop their game of Exploding Snap to see what was up.

"Honestly! I can't go anywhere without hearing someone bitching about me….it's ridiculous! I'm in the library trying to study for Arithmancy and there's these girls glaring daggers and talking about how I'm apparently dating all four of you and none of you know about each other. Honestly!"

Everyone laughed and Sirius joked, "You guys dating my girl?"

The Marauders rolled their eyes at him.

"Wow guys…that was creepy…you all rolled your eyes in total unison…"

Lily laughed. "I don't understand what everyone's big deal is…I mean I love you guys, you're a lot of fun…but.."

"Thanks Lily" Remus said laughing.

Emma sighed inwardly. Remus had barely acknowledged the other night other than to laugh about it the next day and say he was glad it hadn't ruined their friendship. She wondered if he'd ever notice her instead of constantly eyeing Carly. Carly would never do that to her she knew, and Remus wasn't really her type. If they had learned anything from James and Sirius, something like that wouldn't happen again. Emma secretly wondered if there was something wrong with her. Maybe she ought to loosen up. Or date James to make everything a little more interesting. But, that was just dumb.

"James, you're quiet…" Carly noted seeing James in deep thought.

He looked up abruptly and then flashed a winning smile. "Oh I'm just thinking about the Quidditch final. It's tommorow, so I'm just wondering how we'll celebrate."

Lily scoffed and covered her mouth.

James looked at her puzzled. "Say something Evans?"

Lily laughed and looked at the others. "No, no I was just wondering how you can get so ahead of yourself. Ever think you might lose?"

"Honestly, no" James answered seriously.

"Arrogant" she mumbled as she slipped her hand into Sirius' who was rubbing his temples with one hand. He knew this was not going to pan out very well.

"Wow…charming," James said shaking his head in disbelief before standing to go.

"Oh come on guys, this is dumb" Sirius spoke up lazily in a voice that seemed like he didn't care but Lily and James knew better. "Look I know you have this cute little bickering going for you, but can you save it for when I'm not around. I just don't want to deal with it."

"Sorry.." Lily whispered.

James ran a hand through his messy hair and nodded. "Sorry mate."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sincere. Sit down Prongs…you're not even going anywhere."

James sat down and kicked his feet up. Lily crossed her arms and leaned back. After a few minutes of silence Sirius finally said something. "I have to go to the Kitchens," he said standing. "Moony, Wormtail? Carly? Emma? Come with."

All of the others stood up immediately understanding, while Lily looked flabbergasted at Sirius who just gave her a kiss and left.

James chuckled and looked at her. She was angrily biting her lip and refusing to look at him.

Finally he spoke in a kind and fair voice. "Alright Lily. I realize we were being civil while me and Sirius were on rocky water, but now we're ok, me and you have gone back to this incessant bickering? I understand why you used to yell at me. I wanted to date you and you didn't like the way I acted. The problem is now…you are dating Sirius and so, you can't be mad if you think I'm conceited. I'm confident in the way I play Quidditch and so I look on the bright side. If that's conceited, then sure, maybe I am..You have to accept me the way I am, the way I accept it every time you put me down, joking or not. The bottom line is: If you are going to be dating my best mate, you have to bear with me especially since I have essentially been nothing but nice. It comes with the bloody territory. Because eventually, Sirius will get sick of the attitude and ditch one of us. And personally, I'd rather it was neither, because we don't deserve it."

Lily was startled at this speech. She was finally getting to know the real James and although she still believed he was big-headed and conceited, she saw there was definitely maturity there that she hadn't noticed before.

"You're right. We should try. I accept responsibility for being a little hard on you. I won't do it again."

James smiled easily. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I know it must be a lot harder for you to deal with me than vice versa. So, all I can say is…you're good people for giving it a try. But hey, I've always thought that."

Lily was surprised again but broke into a smile. "Well James Potter, I do believe you might be 'good people' too."

James clicked his tongue and laughed. "Nah, I'm just a great actor" he laughed again with her and pulled her up. "Let's go sit over there, apparently our friends seem to believe the kitchens are located five feet away from us. "

Lily looked to where he was leading and saw their friends laughing together sitting on a group of couches only on the other side of the common room.

* * *

The Quidditch Final was of course a success. James had scored the winning goal only milli-seconds before the Slytherin Seeker had captured the snitch. He strode into the common room with the rest of the team and enjoyed the celebrations. But none of his friends had really saw him after the beginning of the Party. The next morning, they all sat together eating breakfast chatting about the night before and wondering what James had been up to.

"He probably got himself too wasted to even stay around…" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"You can talk Remus! But no, I saw him, he was barely drinking at all" Carly pointed out laughing, making Remus blush.

"I bet he snuck back to the Quidditch Pitch to practice his Seeking…he's always complaining that Jordan isn't good enough. I've heard him have a go at David Wood like three times about it".

"Is he that good-looking Seventh Year?" Lily asked Emma.

Sirius cracked up. "Well I suppose…but he also happens to be our captain…"

"Oh.." she answered, embarrassed.

Emma was quiet throughout this conversation. She was the only one who'd seen what had happened to James and she felt like it was not her business to tell.

"I bet…" Sirius began with a grin, "he got himself a bird.."

Lily smacked his arm, "Sirius! Girls are people you know!"

"I know, but I happen to think birds are extremely sexy…" He said before kissing her.

"Ahem.." James said interrupting their flowing conversation.

"Prongs!!" Sirius said happily, "We were wondering where you've been!"

"Well..yeah-you see.."

"Get a little too drunky last night Jamesie?" Remus taunted jokingly.

"No..well, listen.." James tried again.

"How's the Seeking going?" Peter asked eagerly.

"What? Guys listen I have to tell you…"

"So who was the bird then Prongs?" Sirius put in knowingly.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you…I think I've got a g--"

"BOYFRIEND!!" A fourth year hurtled herself into James' arms and started planting kisses all over his face.

Everyone watched in confusion as James gently pried the girl's arms from around his neck and then kissed her himself.

"Uh, everyone…I don't know if you've met Lindsey…but since yesterday.."

"At about 3am…" the gorgeous younger brunette put in.

"We're…uh…going out" James finished running a nervous hand through his thick mess of hair.

"Isn't it wonderful!?" Lindsey asked happily kissing James' cheek again, to which he smiled.

Everyone was silent, trying to understand what was going on and how this had happened.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Lindsey…I'm Emma" Emma hastily put in, after a few moments of awkward silence.

James shot her a grateful look and then looked at the Marauders who were still speechless. Sirius was the first to regain his composure.

"Hello Lindsey…I'm Si-"

"You're Sirius Black…everyone knows you!" she said excitedly.

"Oh.." Sirius said a little overwhelmed by this easily excitable girl. "Well this is..Li-"

"Lily Evans, your girlfriend! And you're Remus and you're Peter and you're Carly…."

Everyone looked at her helplessly, nodding and smiling the best they could.

"Well everyone, it was really lovely to finally meet you all…but James, do you suppose we could sit with my friends? They're dying to meet you…"

James nodded with an every-so-slightly-embarrassed glance at his friends who were now starting to look increasingly amused. "Uh, sure Linds…I'll catch you guys in Defence?" he said looking at his friends who nodded trying to hide their smiles and laughter.

"Bye Prongs" Sirius said beaming at him knowingly.

James nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to another part of the table where three other fourth year girls shrieked as he sat down.

"Well…I wasn't expecting that this early in the morning!!" Lily said making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Exams start tommorow!!" Emma practically screamed as James' King loudly took Sirius' Knight.

Sirius rolled his eyes and James shrugged. "I don't understand why you lot are fussing…it's not like we're doing NEWTs already!" James said.

They were all inside on Sunday preparing for their exams, which would take place for the next two weeks.

"You really should be studying!" Lily said more to Sirius than James.

"Why, we know it all already…" Sirius said in a bored voice. "But we'll keep it down if we must."

James and Sirius then lounged around in their chairs, idly looking through a few textbooks in effort to study a little bit.

"James!"

They all looked up to see Lindsey with her hands on her hips. "Can you help me study please?"

"Are you taking OWLs?" Sirius asked in an uninterested voice.

"No, that's next year" she said shyly with a slight glimmer of pride that she was dating someone two years older.

James nodded. "Sure, have a seat."

Emma and Lily both snapped their heads up to give him warning looks. The trouble with Lindsey wasn't that she was bitchy at all, but she was just really annoying. The only reason James' friends didn't snap was they felt bad because she was unbearably nice. Sirius found her really amusing because she wasn't terribly bright, but he was probably the only one. Emma and Lily couldn't bear to hear her babble on about nothing in her rather high-pitched sickly sweet voice, while Remus, who had, like Sirius genuinely tried to strike up conversation with her, found that they had so little in common, it was almost painful to talk to her. Carly tried very hard to make her feel at ease within the group, but even her patience was wearing thin and it had only been a week. Peter of course found it difficult to speak to her, mainly because she was very beautiful and he was rather intimidated by that.

The girls were constantly questioning the others and wondering how James could be dating her but the guys didn't really seem to think it was extraordinary. James had had more girlfriends than any of them, despite pursuing Lily for almost three years. Peter was too awkward around girls he fancied and Remus hardly had more than one date with a girl because he was too worried about his 'condition' affecting them in some way. He, was nothing compared to Sirius however, who, before Lily had only had one other girlfriend. That was in Second Year though, so he hadn't really cared, and was only curious about what it would feel like. She hadn't been bothered when she saw him kissing someone else, so, he found he hadn't really bothered trying to really make a bond with someone. But, James…he had dated all sorts. Lindsey was just like some of the others he dated before, and so the Marauders tried to explain that no one should've really been surprised that he went for an empty-headed pretty girl.

"On second-thought…" James said abruptly catching Emma's warning look. "Let's go sit over there alright Linds?"

She beamed and they went to sit in the corner to go over the Fourth year exam material.

Lily was tapping her pen and staring at nothing in particular.

"Something on your mind love?" Sirius asked tapping her shoulder.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sirius. "Oh…" she chuckled, "Oh its nothing…"

"Come now, I won't have any of that…" he said, resting his head on her shoulder.

She giggled. "Well, it's not important really…I..never mind.."

"Oh come on"

"Well I just wonder…if James was supposedly so smitten with me…then why does he like girls like Lindsey. I mean…she's nothing like me at all…"

Sirius answered immediately, "Well I suppose they've always just been a way to keep his mind off you…" He then paused thinking about what he said. "Ah..bugger."

"What? You don't think he still likes me?" Lily asked incredulously.

Sirius shrugged. "I imagine you're hard to get over" he joked playfully.

"Sirius come on…James just liked to mess with me. He liked the chase, it amused him. Even I know that…"

"Maybe…"

Lily's face was contorted with confusion as she moved his head to look at her. "Well if that isn't the case…doesn't that bother you?"

Sirius shrugged again. "Lily, what d'you want me to do? Punch him for still maybe having feelings for you?"

She sighed. "I don't understand how it's any different than anyone else liking me…you always get so annoyed when you think someone I'm talking to is in to me…I don't get it."

"It's different, ok?"

"How?"

"Cos…I knew he liked you before we got together. It's not like he asks you out any more…or even flirts with you…I just don't get why I should be annoyed? Do you want me to?"

"Well…no…"

"So, what's the problem then?" he asked leaning back and raising his eyebrow at her.

"I guess, nothing" Lily said half-rolling her eyes.

"I don't get you…" he said with a hint of anger before turning back to his book.

"Come here, " she said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside the common room. When they were in the hallway, Lily put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"You don't get me?"

Sirius strained not to roll his eyes. This was the trouble with Lily, she acted too much like a girlfriend sometimes.

"You're such a girlfriend" he joked.

Lily now rolled her eyes. "Well incase I was mistaken…I'm pretty sure that's what I am…"

"Well yeah, but come on, don't take everything I say so seriously. I really just don't get why you're mad that I'm not pissed at James for still liking you."

Lily gave him an exasperated look. "Well I don't get you! Do you even care about me? Or am I just someone you like to snog on a regular basis?"

"Oh stop. You know that's not true. I don't even want to snog anyone else" he joked trying to make her laugh. It didn't work.

"Then why is it so hard to get through this exterior you've put up? You don't tell me anything your thinking, I don't read minds Sirius! I didn't take Divination for a reason!"

Sirius laughed at this which made her smile.

"Look," she said, "I just want to know that you can tell me things. I know you tell James everything, but do you ever think I could be that person? Because if we're going to stay in this happy, coasting stage forever, I just don't see the point. And I don't want to waste my time Sirius…So tell me, am I wasting my time?"

Sirius leaned against the wall and pretended to beat his head against it. Then he smiled. "Lily, you are the only girl I've ever thought wasn't a waste of time. Of course I like kissing you…but I don't think you realize just how much I actually do tell you. Catch the small things. Like when I let on a little about what my family's like. I don't tell a whole lot of people that. And maybe you wanted more, but I just don't give vulnerable, heart-bearing speeches like that. In fact, I've given about two in depth explanations about the kind of person I am…and they've both been for you. So, just give me the benefit of the doubt won't you? And I'll try and change, mainly because this is the first time I have ever thought someone other than James, Remus and Sirius was worth really getting to know. So, can you believe that?"

Lily beamed and they kissed, the irritation of a few minutes ago, completely forgotten.

* * *

_**A/N: hahahha I love Lindsey, I think she's such a hilarious character to write. But if you don't like her,don't worry, she probably wont be around long. Review please!!**_

* * *


	9. End of Sixth Year

_**A/N: I love reviews!! You guys are amazing. I am having such a blast writing this story. This chapter is funny I think but, the next chapter will probably be the whole summer encapsulated into one monster chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**End of Sixth Year**

"Easy! Just what do they think is challenging about these bloody exams?" Sirius said as he walked out of their last exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts and on to the grounds. James nodded. "Complete waste of time, they should've just started us on Seventh Year lessons!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is as gifted as Sirius Black and James Potter…"

"Oh come on Moony, you know that you definitely did better than both of us…" Sirius said as he lay down on the grass. "How'd you do Petey?"

"Dreadful!"

"Nah Petey, don't give yourself so much credit, you know it was probably a Troll!" James teased laughing.

"Prongs!!" Peter whined.

"Oh come on Wormtail, you know he was kidding" Sirius said lazily.

"Well, I bet James did better than me. He's gotten higher on every Defence and Transfiguration test we've had all year."

"Have you really Prongs? Careful, they might make you Prefect soon" Sirius joked.

"Yeah, maybe when Pigs fly…without magic" James said.

"Excuse me," a very small second year girl had approached them and was looking at James nervously.

"What's up?" Sirius asked twirling his wand in his fingers staring at her.

"Uh…" the girl looked as though she was about to burst in to tears at the thought of Sirius Black talking to her, let alone threatening to hex her.

"Oi, leave the Second years alone…" Remus warned.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his wand in his pocket. "I was only joking..."

"Save it for the Slytherins…" James added and then spoke to the girl kindly. "Did you need something?"

"I was asked to give you this…" she said in a small voice holding out a note for James.

"For me?" he asked.

"I expect it's a love note James…you know how much the young ones like you" Sirius said to which Peter laughed loudly.

The girl's eyes opened wide and she blushed almost crimson.

"Oh leave her alone" James said, "For one of us then?"

The girl nodded and handed him the note.

"Thanks, " he said taking it and then looked at her with a smile, "What's your name love?'

Sirius started laughing. "Oh come on James…poor girl's frightened enough without you hitting on her!"

"Sirius, I'm being nice, she's done me a favour hasn't she?" James snapped.

"Touchy mate….alright love go on, what's your name?"

"S-s-Sarah…" she stammered in response.

"Who's the note from Sarah?" Remus asked kindly.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore…" she answered politely.

"What's Dumbledore want with us?" Sirius asked to no one in particular.

"It's only for James Potter…" she answered.

Sirius eyed her. "Gotten more confident have we?"

She immediately blushed and looked back to James before starting to scurry away, tripping over a clump of grass in the process.

James caught her and said, "Thank you very much Sarah.."

She beamed and then ran off.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Little ones are such a laugh!"

"That poor girl, you've probably traumatized her for life" Remus commented.

"Hardly, I expect she's thrilled to have had such an extensive conversation with us, she'll be talking about it all summer" Sirius said with a yawn.

"I bet she's boasting to all her friends…" Peter added.

James laughed. "You two are such pricks. The poor girl was just nervous. I don't remember speaking to one Sixth year when I was that young…"

"Nice of you James…but I'm pretty sure you asked Kerry Johnson out when we were in Second Year"

They all laughed before James put in, "Yeah well she said no!"

"But told you to Owl her in about four years…" Peter added.

"I expect she's waiting for you Jamesie…" Sirius joked.

"Anyway, how's Lindsey?" Remus asked.

"Not bad, she's a little stressed with exams I expect, haven't seen her in a couple of days…"

"But I thought you hadn't because you kept telling her you were busy with exams…" Peter asked.

James went a little red and then said, "Shove it Pete."

"Trouble in Paradise?" Sirius asked.

"Well…she's a little too young for me. Not to mention Summer holidays start in two days. I'll probably need to end it soon." James looked uncomfortable as he said this.

"Thank heavens, you finally came to your senses" Remus said.

"Shame, I found her awfully amusing" Sirius joked.

"Well who knows…we'll see" James said with a laugh at his friends' reactions.

"Sirius!" Lily was running toward them and jumped into Sirius' lap. He smiled and hugged her back.

"What's all the commotion about love?" he said.

Carly and Emma made their way over after her and plopped down too.

"They've been separated an hour and now they-"Emma began.

"-can't keep their hands off each other…" Remus finished with a slight smile. They all liked to tease the affectionate couple but most of them thought that they were completely adorable. James couldn't decide how he felt, maybe it was the fact that his feelings for Lily refused to subside but maybe it was also because he had noticed that while they were very affectionate, Sirius treated her very differently to any past girlfriends. He'd mentioned it in passing to Remus who had sadly replied that it was probably because Sirius actually had real feelings for her. James wasn't sure though, he wanted to be happy for Sirius, but he couldn't help thinking that their relationship seemed more friendly than romantic.

"I can't believe Sixth year is done!!" Carly said with a sigh of relief.

"Not a moment too soon either. I can't wait to be on that train going home!!" Emma stressed.

The others all agreed with her.

"Padfoot, stayin' at mine this summer?" James asked idly.

"I have to go home first. My uncle wanted to see me".

The Marauders nodded, knowing that Sirius' uncle was the only relative he could stand.

"Well everyone, I suppose I should see Dumbledore, I can't imagine what I've done this time" James said with a laugh.

"Are you in trouble too?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Nah, I reckon it's only James this time, I can't imagine how he got caught without me" Sirius replied with a laugh at James who was making a face.

"Good!" Lily said with relief.

"Oh Evans, it pains me to see how little you care about me…" James said rolling his eyes and making Sirius laugh before he walked away.

Lily smacked him.

"Oh don't let's start this again ok Lily?" Sirius said tiredly.

"Fine" she said moving off his lap and crossing her legs beside him watching James saunter away before Lindsey practically hurtled him over.

"JAMES! Where were you!! We have two days left together and you won't even talk to me!!"

Lily inwardly shook her head. James Potter, why did he even bother dating? He was clearly terrible at relationships. Even though Sirius never really wanted to talk about their problems, at least he listened to any problems she had which had nothing to do with him. She doubted very much if James listened to a thing Lindsey said.

"Aw Linds, come on you know I've had all these exams…you have too. Don't get mad…let's walk, I have to see Dumbledore, but I wanna hear all about your day…" he said putting an arm around her and walking away listening as she babbled on about nothing in particular.

"Tolerant fella isn't he?" Carly noted.

"Honestly I have no idea how he deals with her conversation!" Remus said in disbelief.

"Well I reckon he may actually like her" Sirius spoke up.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Well she's annoying. But she's a really nice person isn't she? And she's hot…" Sirius said fairly.

"Well he's certainly lowered his standards…" Emma said under her breath with a look at Lily who blushed.

Sirius caught this. "Well not everyone can be you girls, can they?"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Well I'm just saying, we happen to be friends with the girls guys are looking for…pretty and interesting…and since you lot are his friends…who else is there?"

"That's fair…" Emma said with a genuine smile.

"Ah I knew I'd get you with a compliment eventually" Sirius joked.

Lily blushed inwardly. She felt guilty for assuming what kind of boyfriend James was and being proved wrong. Although she had heard from his conversations with Sirius that Lindsey was becoming tiresome, she noticed that he never took this out on her and treated her as fairly as possible. James Potter was surprising her more and more and she found herself wondering why she'd never realized these things about him before. She shook her head a little and looked at Sirius who was laughing in a rather bored way at something Remus was saying. He was so good looking, and she could tell he had really been trying since their fight before exams. She'd learnt all sorts of things about him. She even knew that he was dreading going home. He'd mentioned in passing while they were lying in her bed that he was terrified of going home. Not because he was scared of his parents, it had been a long time since that had been possible. It was because he was worried that his favorite uncle was angry at him too. He never saw his favorite cousin Andromeda anymore, once she had been shunned from her family for dating a muggleborn. Lily felt so much worse about ever complaining about Petunia. She had noticed that amongst the Marauder's conversation, no one ever complained about their lives. They had each other and that was what was important.

* * *

The last twenty minutes of their train ride was sat in comfortable silence. The seven friends knew that the summer would seem like a short one and they would see each other soon enough, but there was also slight worry that with the recent news of danger, any one of them could never see each other again.

They arrived at Kings Cross at three in the afternoon and hurriedly said their goodbyes before rushing to meet their families. Carly threw herself into her mother's arms, who looked very haggard but glad to see her daughter. They exchanged a few worried looking words before Carly gasped and began to tow her mother out, Lily and Emma who were still looking for their parents cast her concerned looks to which she just waved and yelled that she'd owl them.

"Wow, I hope everything's alright…" Emma said as her older brother put an arm on her shoulder.

"Did you hear? Carly's father was attacked yesterday…he's at St. Mungo's" Timothy Gray explained.

"Oh no…is he alright?" Lily asked worriedly.

"He'll live, I suppose Carly's mother couldn't get the news to Hogwarts fast enough. Anyway, we should go Emma, Mum's putting dinner out at five… nice seeing you again Lily!"

"Bye Tim. Owl me alright Emma?" Lily said hugging her.

"Yes, you must come and visit…" Emma said before she left with her brother.

Lily turned and saw Sirius leaning against a column. "Where did everyone go?" she asked him.

"James and Remus went to the loo and Petey just left"

"Oh, I didn't say bye" Lily said.

Sirius laughed, "You don't really mind though…"

Lily smiled, "Course I do, I want to say bye to all your friends…"  
"They're yours too you know…"

"I suppose…did you say bye to Emma and Carly?"

"Yeah, on the train…"

"Lily!" A pretty older woman was hurrying towards her while a man hung back with a trolley.

"Mum!" Lily said flinging her arms around her mother. "Mum, this is Sirius…my boyfriend."

"Oh Sirius…we have heard so much about you!!" Mrs Evans said putting a motherly arm around Sirius and leading him towards Mr.Evans.

"Didn't Tunie come?" Lily asked with a glimmer of disappointment.

"Oh no love, I'm sorry, she's gone to Vernon's place for dinner…"

"On Lily's first night home?" Sirius spoke up.

"Yes…well" Lily's mother didn't seem to be able to say much else but introduced Sirius to her husband.

"Nice to meet you sir…" Sirius said uncomfortably. He was a little irked that Lily had introduced him to her parents and wasn't quite sure how to act.

Mr Evans raised an eyebrow at Sirius' demeanor but nodded and said nothing.

"Well Lils, we probably should get a move on…" he said to her as she looked at Sirius with a puzzled look.

"Are your parents here to collect you dear?" Mrs Evans asked Sirius.

"Oh no Ma'am. They've sent the house elf" he said indicating a small, awkward looking being disguised in a too long trench coat, floppy hat and sunglasses.

"Oh…" Mr Evans said.

"Sorry to interrupt…" a deep voice said from behind Lily. She whirled around to see James standing there with an elderly couple who were clearly his parents. His mother had the same hazel eyes and his father, the same unruly hair which refused to lie flat but was very grey instead of black.

"Mama Potter!! Freddy!" Sirius exclaimed rushing to James' mother and throwing his arms around her, forgetting everyone else. He then grinned and shook Mr.Potter's hand who was grinning back.

"Lily, these are my folks…and I'm guessing you are Mr. and Mrs. Evans…I'm James Potter, pleasure to meet you…"

"Where'd Moony disappear off to?" Sirius asked James who ignored him and politely shook Lily's parents hands and smiled at them.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you all" Mrs Evans said after meeting the Potter's, but we'd better get home Lily love…"

"Say your goodbyes.." Mr Evans said staring at Sirius who looked back at him, unconcerned.

"Bye Sirius…"

"Bye Lily…" he replied kissing her cheek awkwardly.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"I told you not to spring this on me!" he shot back in a whisper.

"Well excuse me for wanting you to meet the most important people in my life!" Lily exclaimed close to tears.

"James…why don't we…" Mr Potter suggested starting to pull his family away from the urgent argument.

James looked a little lost as he saw his friends seething at each other.

"We'll wait so you can say goodbye to Sirius…" Mrs Potter said comfortingly.

"What about Lily?" he mumbled as he let them lead him away a little. He perked up slightly when he saw Remus approach them with his mother and father.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Remus said, "we have to go, tell Lily and Sirius I said bye won't you? And wish Sirius good luck…you know with everything at home…"

"Sure" James said, "See you soon right man?"

"Definitely, I'll come over…right after….you know" he whispered so none of the parents could hear.

"Lily!" Mrs Evans called uncertainly as she'd noticed Sirius and Lily had stopped talking and were now glaring at each other.

"Well…you should go" Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Sirius. Don't do this….not when I won't see you for so long…" Lily pleaded.

Sirius shrugged. "Who said that? I was planning on coming to see you before I went to James' in a week or so…"

"Oh…really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…and I was hoping I could make a better…more prepared impression on your parents. In case you haven't noticed, I don't do too badly" he said indicating James' parents who clearly loved him like their own.

Lily nodded and paused before saying, "I'll miss you…"

"It won't be long love" Sirius said placing a kiss on her nose before kissing her softly for real.

"Bye then" Lily said, once again close to tears.

"Oh don't be a sap" he teased, making her laugh.

They hugged and James thought it was safe to approach.

"Have a great summer Lily" he said looking at her awkwardly.

"Oh, did Remus leave too?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah…he said to say bye…and good luck Padfoot" James replied to which Sirius chuckled.

"Ever worrisome Moony Lupin" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Lily Evans! We have to go now dear!" her father yelled to her.

"Coming!!" she said throwing her arms around Sirius again and whispering she'd miss him again.

She then looked at James and awkwardly stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked over to Mr and Mrs Potter to explain what he was doing before he went back to Godric's Hollow.

"Bye Potter…" Lily said, not knowing why she suddenly felt shy. James had been so decent around her parents and in the wake of how Sirius acted, she had been very grateful. She still held her hand out, silently pleading with him to shake it so she could leave.

"No more of that Flower.." he said with a crooked but charming smile and hugged her warmly before turning away to join Sirius and his parents.

She started to walk towards her parents, a smile on her face, that being the first time she hadn't minded his nickname for her.

"Bye love!" she heard Sirius call, making her glow warmer. She had the best boyfriend ever she decided, and his friends weren't bad either.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, the next chapter will be lengthy and a lot should happen, if I feel like it needs more than 1 chapter, I'll of course do that, but I want to get into seventh year ASAP when the drama REALLY happens!! Please review, it only makes my story better :)**_


	10. Summertime

_**A/N: There is a lot of stuff that happens in this chapter. I think everything will that happens had a reason to be in there and there was very little filler content. So enjoy! And please review, although the ones for the last chapter were awesome as always, I'd appreciate it if everyone who enjoyed the chapter, let me know how they think I'm doing. Thanks for everything guys...**_

* * *

**Summer Time**

_One Month in_

Sirius had been at his house for almost a month and had managed to not sustain any serious bruising. When Kreacher had brought he and Regulus home, (Sirius apparating and Regulus holding on to Kreacher), the two boys had been greeted very differently.

Arcturus Black had patted Regulus on the shoulder and his mother had briefly hugged him before allowing him to go to the dinner table and start eating. Sirius however got the reaction he had expected.

"So, you're back boy?" his father had said grimly.

"Uncle Alfred said he'd be here" Sirius said lazily leaning on a fine elfin made table in the living room.

"Get off the furniture!" his mother screeched almost making him jump. He held it together and stood up with a shrug.

"Ungrateful brat!" she had spat.

"Why did you imagine we'd want you here?" his father sneered.

"Well I imagine you want me here as little as I want to be here. But don't worry, when Uncle Alfred comes in a week, I'll be out of your precious hair."

His parents stared at him before turning to each other and sharing a look.

"Fine" his father said curtly. "You will get meals and that is all and the second you meet with Alfred, you will leave and go back to that hellhole you went to last time." With that, his father spun on his heel and went to the dining table, his sleek, long, black hair flowing behind him.

"Believe me…I had wished it was the last time I was here…" Sirius has muttered.

"Don't think that because we are letting you stay we intend to be kind…Regulus told us of the mudblood you are involved with" His mother looked absolutely ugly and her beautiful features and long golden hair could do nothing to hide the hideous expression she wore on her face.

"Oh mother, don't say such words, your face will stick like that…" Sirius said nonchalantly before starting towards the kitchen.

"Crucio!" she yelled in anger and Sirius crumpled to the floor. Everytime, he forgot how much it hurt. Everytime, all the other pain was brought back tenfold.

"Get up!" she hissed. "I hate to admit it, but while I may have burned you from our tree, you are clearly our flesh and blood. Even if it is only our looks, you may have inherited…"

Sirius got to his feet and met her glare with an icy, unfeeling look of his own. "You burned me off the tree?"

"Indeed, and I was proud to do so…"

"I must OWL Andromeda, she'll be ever so pleased…" Sirius said before holding up a shield charm before his mother could hit him with an Unforgivable again.

"Well…atleast you have learnt something…" she conceded before going into the kitchen to join the family.

Sirius begrudgingly followed her, hungry as ever, but dreading the insults he was sure to receive throughout dinner. Occasionally, he could see that Regulus looked uncomfortable. His brother had always looked up to him, but as soon as he got to Hogwarts and was placed in Gryffindor, life at home changed. He and Regulus had always been punished severely for any misbehaviour, but when Sirius returned from Hogwarts after his first year, there was no stopping his parents. He had always been the Black sheep and now they had a reason to really get angry. Regulus had cared back then and had once even told Sirius that he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his big brother. The trouble was, when he did come to Hogwarts, he wasn't. He was in Slytherin and everything was better for him at home than it would ever be for Sirius. But he didn't care anymore, he'd grown accustomed to the torture and the emotional beat downs. This was the one thing they could've been proud of: Sirius' lack of feeling. The problem was, Sirius loved his friends. They were his real family now.

* * *

Lily was tired of Petunia. Everyday, she had to endure her constant jabbering at the dinner table about Vernon Dursley. Lily had always thought he looked like a pig. A horse and a pig having a baby, Lily shuddered at the thought. Petunia saved her usual chosen words for Lily.

"So, freak" she spat, "How is your love life?"

"Tunie! Lily in fact is being chased by several boys…" he mother spoke up, gushing.

"I can't imagine why.." Petunia said under her breath. "Who? James Potter?"

Lily was surprised and was sort of happy to know that Petunia had still paid some attention to her life. "Well…no, I'm actually dating his best friend, Sirius Black…"

"Sounds like a murderer…" Petunia said.

"He's really nice Tunie.."

"Well what about this Potter then?" Petunia asked, trying to sound uninterested but dying for the gossip at the same time.

"Well he's just a friend now I suppose…I can't really stand him" Lily said, knowing she was lying.

"Oh come now dear, James Potter seemed like a charming boy!" Her father commented.

"Well yes he's very charming, which is why he makes a better friend…"

"Love, your boyfriend Sirius just didn't seem to care much about anything…"

"Well that's sort of a front he puts up.." Lily argued.

"He hasn't even visited you….you're like the freaks of all freaks!!" Petunia sang.

"Petunia Evans, you go to your room!"

"I'm seventeen mother! I can do what I want, and I'm going to Vernon's"

"Heavens…" her father muttered covering his eyes to rub his temples.

"Sirius is great…he's just had a lot to deal with, he'll come and visit and meet you all properly I swear!!" Lily exclaimed to anyone who was still listening.

"Of course dear…" Mrs Evans said absently clearing away her half full plate.

Lily was upset. A month had passed and Sirius had only sent her two short letters. From the first, she knew that Uncle Alfred had postponed his trip and he was stuck at Grimmauld Place for longer than he expected. She also knew he was miserable. The second was a short reply to one of the ten page letters she'd sent him. It said,

"_Thanks for your letter love. I wouldn't send anymore though. Mother says she'll curse the living daylights out of me if I get any more mail. I've been getting so many from you and the guys. I'd like to believe it's an empty threat, but I'd rather not take my chances. It's a real laugh here at home sweet home. Anyway, will send word when I can visit. I hope you're having a better Summer so far than I am, tell that Petunia off for me. __**– S**_

_P.S: Do us a favor and write James. I expect he's lonely without me and Remus and Pete haven't had a chance to visit yet."_

So Lily had written James. Only a short one, but she wanted to make sure he was as worried about Sirius as she was. But that had been a week ago and there was still no reply from him either.

It was about midnight when she heard the tapping on her window. She wasn't sure what to make of it but hoped it might be an Owl, so she rushed to the sill and threw it open, only to see a very windswept James hovering next to her windowsill smiling his dashing smile.

"Hello Flower.."

"JAMES!" She hissed, pulling her sweater tight around her. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Are you completely reckless and insane?"

James looked at her blankly. "No, I'm just worried about my best mate. He sent me a letter saying Alfred had told him that he was leaving an incredibly large inheritance to him, and then his father asked to have a word with him. Sirius was about to go down and check on his uncle when he sent me this."

"He's sent you letters a lot?"

"Yeah but only to me. He asked everyone else to stop writing."

"Yeah, I figured" Lily said with a downcast face. "But anyway, that doesn't explain why you're outside my window on your broomstick!"

"Well, isn't that obvious? I'm going to go pick him up. I've heard stories about his parents when they're angry, and I'd rather I still had a best mate in the morning."

"Oh…well let me know…how it goes, won't you?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes wide as she looked at James worriedly.

He couldn't say anything for a few seconds, completely mesmerized by those eyes. Finally he spoke. "Well, I'm here because I figured you'd want to come along."

Lily looked ecstatic before her face fell again. "But my parents…"

"I'll have you back by the morning" James said with a smile, "Promise."

"Ok…how are we getting there?" Lily said thrilled at the idea of seeing Sirius again.

James looked at his broom. "Isn't that obvious too Evans?"

"Oh bugger" she said climbing on to the sill and sitting on the broom in front of James who placed protective arms around her. She wasn't sure why but she could feel her face a little warm. Probably at the awkward situation. James then pulled his Invisibility Cloak over both of them and flew off into the night.

* * *

The full moon had just passed and Remus was relieved. He hadn't seen his friends in a month and although he was happy to be with his parents, he wished he could've seen them sooner. He was worried about everyone. Sirius; probably being punished brutally at home, James; obviously stressing for his friend's life and Peter, well Peter for probably failing his Sixth Year Exams.

He sat in his room, wondering when he would get word from his friends. As if on queue, the Potter family Owl flew in through his window.

"_Getting Sirius. Be at my house at Noon tomorrow. Tell Wormy. – J"_

Remus immediately started packing. Once he had gotten his stuff together he sent Peter an Owl to Peter, passing on the message. He then got into bed and slept, knowing his parents would be happy he was finally getting out of the house and having some fun tomorrow.

* * *

Peter received Remus' Owl but slept heavily through it. When he woke up, he would be so excited, he would pee his pants. He wouldn't tell anyone though.

* * *

Sirius was lying on his bed, within a thread of his life. He was so angry. Not only had he received the Cruciatius curse a total of twelve times from his parents a few minutes ago, his favorite Uncle was also dead. He had walked in to the living room moments after sending James an Owl and had found his Uncle spread-eagled on the floor, with his father preparing to Vanish the body.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Sirius yelled unable to hold up his trained politeness with his parents.

"Don't you speak to me like that. Your dirty Uncle gave you the money to leave, so why are you still here? I want you out by the morning, or I'll kill you myself! Crucio!" His father stunned him with the curse, more powerful and painful than his mother. Sirius writhed on the floor until it was over and stumbled his way up.

"Why are you doing this? I'm your son! YOUR SON!" Sirius said, for the first time pleading with his parents. He just couldn't understand how they could hate him so much. What he had done which was so wrong. After being hit repeatedly by the curse, and enduring his parents laughter, he stumbled upstairs as fast as he could. Regulus saw him on the stairs and for a moment, Sirius caught a glimmer of the child who used to look up to him.

"You deserve it. Blood traitor" Regulus finally spat before rushing upstairs and locking himself in his room.

Sirius could do nothing but enter his room, put the most powerful locking curse he knew on the door and wait. Wait, to recuperate. Wait for James. Because he knew he'd come. And then he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

* * *

Lily was shivering. They were flying rapidly through the night air from Surrey to London within the hour. James was holding her tight and she was grateful for the warmth. She kept reminding herself that she would be seeing Sirius soon and all of this awkwardness with James wouldn't matter.

"Alright Flower? You seem cold…" James said conversationally.

"Potter. I think me and Sirius would really rather you didn't call me Flower. Are we there yet?" she answered, feeling guilty for her own impatience.

James fell silent. After a few moments he said, "We'll be there in about ten minutes, Lily" Then without another word he cast a warming spell on her and she could feel her fingers again.

"Thanks.." she mumbled.

James said nothing.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk trying to write a letter. She wondered if Lily had gotten it yet. Carly's dad hadn't lived. He was dead and Carly didn't know what to do. He had held on for dear life for close to a month, but then there was nothing to be done.

"_I'm not sure if I will be back at Hogwarts…'_ Carly had ended the tear-stained note addressed to both Emma and Lily.

Emma didn't know what to do either. She felt horrible for ever being sad that Remus hadn't replied to the one letter she had sent him. Carly would never receive another letter from her dad. She might never even come back to Hogwarts. This war was finally becoming real in their heads. It wasn't just something they read about in the Daily Prophet, it was now something that had directly affected one of their friends. Emma supposed she ought to write to one of the Marauders. They should know so they could offer their condolences to Carly and maybe even say goodbye. She took a deep breath to hold back the tears and wrote what she hoped was a supportive letter to her friend and an informative one to Remus. After sending both, she settled in her bed and tried to sleep. It was hard when all the images that popped into her head were ones of death.

* * *

"This is his road…" James said as they flew close to the ground. They landed softly next to a bench and a street-lamp but hid in the nearby darkness before James pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scrawl on it.

"Why aren't we knocking?" Lily whispered to him.

"Because the Blacks hide their house with about a million protective spells. They want to keep as far away from Muggles as possible. Sirius will need to know we're here, so he can meet us"

"How will we all get back?" Lily asked.

"Sirius and I will apparate back to my house and then one of us will come back for you so we can take you home."

"Can I come? I don't want to wait here…' Lily asked quietly.

James nodded. "You don't have your apparition test though right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?" Lily asked thinking about how he'd known to pick her up via broomstick instead of apparating.

James shrugged. "I'm observant" he said before summoning a barn owl perched on the street lamp. Lily wondered how he knew it was a Wizarding Owl but didn't ask. She tried not to sound like she was clueless of much in the Wizarding world. Her blood made her stand out enough.

James noticed her expression as he tied the parchment to the Owl's leg. He seemed to understand immediately. "Wizarding Owls have special markings. Not a lot of people know that, but my father used to work for the Post Office when he was young…" he explained, not making her feel ignorant or sounding cocky at all.

"Oh.."

They waited in silence for Sirius' reply.

Finally the Owl returned and stuck its leg out. James hastily pulled the piece of parchment off and unrolled it.

_"Well mate, honestly, I'm pretty weak right now. Apparating outside will be difficult. I'll take my chances with the front door. Do us a favor and make sure they don't kill me on my way out won't you? – S"_

The note was scrawled very messily and Lily could barely make all of it out. When she did, she gasped and looked at James who was grim. Neither of them laughed at Sirius' dark humour.

"I reckon we have about five minutes…you're better at Charms…you'll have to help me" James said in a commanding voice.

"Of course!" she said pulling out her wand and aiming it at the street.

Within a few minutes a house appeared from between two Muggle houses and a ragged Sirius stumbled down the steps. He seemed to be ok as he staggered towards them but then he was suddenly writhing on the floor and Lily heard cackling laughter from a woman. A man's voice yelled, "Don't even think about coming back here boy! Cr-"

James acted quickly and sent a shield charm behind Sirius so the curses would not hit him. It wasn't terribly strong however and James seemed to be straining to keep it up. Lily immediately jumped in with one of her own and this time is was strong enough so Sirius could pull himself over to the benches they hid behind.

"Nasty boy…I expect his blood traitor friends are helping him," the woman's voice said.

"I expect so…let's go inside, he has always been a waste of our time" The male said, and then the door slammed.

Sirius lay panting beside them with a manic grin on his face. "Well, what hospitality my dear parents show…" he then erupted into laughter and patted James on the shoulder. "Thanks mate, I knew you'd come."

He then turned to Lily and his face changed. "How come you're here?"

Lily was almost crying as she looked at him. "I wanted to make sure you were ok! James brought me."

"Prongs…always thinking. I didn't want you to see me like this Lils…"

"Oh Sirius…who else?" Lily cried putting her arms around his bruised body.

"I'm glad you came…" he whispered into her hair.

James interjected apologetically. "Look its late, we should get back to mine. I'll have to apparate all of us there…" he looked a little nervous as he said this.

"Are you sure you won't splinch us?" Lily asked concernedly, "you have to bring your broomstick too…"

James looked suddenly very worried.

"I know he can do it" Sirius broke in.

James immediately seemed to gain confidence and said, "Oh come on Evans, just because some people have low self esteem…doesn't mean we all have to!!"

"Potter! You are so big-hea-"

"Nice to see nothings changed" Sirius chuckled making them both smile. "Now, take me home, I want Mama Potter".

James nodded and put his arms around both of them and soon they were whirling away and were in the Potter's kitchen.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"I can't believe Carly isn't coming back…" Remus said as Sirius delivered the news. He had just been to see Lily as he did every few days, since arriving at James'. He went on his flying motorcycle to see the girls and the newest development was that their sweet, little friend, Carly would not be returning to Hogwarts. She had to help her mother support the family of four children and would not be able to finish school to do it.

"You're telling me! She's a wreck, but she sends her love…" Sirius said as he collapsed on to the bed in the room he and James both shared. There were two comfortable sleeping bags also on the floor where Remus and Peter had been camped out for the past few weeks."

"How are Lily and Emma taking it?" James spoke up.

"They're a little distressed. Poor Lily, she keeps saying that all these terrible things are happening to her friends and she feels completely helpless….that girl…she's a bloody prize she is…" Sirius said kicking his feet up and smiling to himself. No one had really mentioned Sirius' stay at home, other than the fact that his Uncle, who was now dead had left him an inheritance which he was to spend on a flat for when he left school. James was excited because he knew he and Padfoot would be rooming together and it meant that paying rent would be a little easier while he was going through Auror training.

"Wow Sirius…I daresay you're in love with this girl!" Peter said happily.

Remus immediately shot James a look, but his face was unreadable. Sirius laughed. "Who knows? She's the greatest girl I've ever known…it's like she's one of you guys, but so much prettier…"

James laughed with the others. He was starting to get used to the idea of Sirius and Lily together, but it didn't mean his feelings for Lily had gone away at all. In fact, not seeing her for almost the whole summer and having to hear Sirius talk about seeing her every few days was rather bothersome to him. He had almost forgotten that he himself was still dating Lindsey, who had sent him a few very angry OWL's asking about his whereabouts. He had sent back an extensive apology, but was pretty sure he was going to end it as soon as they returned to school. He couldn't believe she was still insistent upon dating him. They hadn't even seen each other except for once in the whole summer. The fact that James barely remembered this but could remember every detail of the few hours he spent with Lily on their way to Sirius' was a sign that he just wasn't over her. He'd need to find someone who rivaled Lily's wit and charm and intelligence, not just her beauty if he stood a chance in hell of falling out of love with her. Because that's what it was he had decided. He was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. The funny thing was, he just never for a second believed that she was totally out of his reach. Not because he was better than Sirius, but because for some reason he had complete blind faith in Lily Evans.

"Hogwarts Letters today…" Remus said nonchalantly.

"Moony…I'm surprised you're not peeing your pants waiting for the Head Boy announcement…" Sirius said with a laugh.

"I might not get it…" Remus said seriously.

"Oh whatever Moony….you're the coolest prefect we know. And top in our year" Peter said.

"Did Lily get a letter yet?" James asked Sirius.

"No, I suppose they all come at the same time. I suppose Head Girl will be a good pick up though. She's really upset lately. Atleast Emma's gone and found herself a boyfriend to cheer her up!" Sirius laughed. "Amos Diggory…what a tool".

"She's dating Diggory?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, she's really happy since she got over your hairy ass!" Peter said making them laugh.

"Ew Pete."

"Let's leave Remus' furry little problem out of his sex life alright? Speaking of mate, you have to go home soon don't you?" James said.

"Yeah, But I'll be able to meet you guys at Diagon Alley to get our books and stuff".

"Brilliant!" Sirius cheered. "The girls are coming too. So we can say a proper bye to Carly."

"Good!!" James said relieved, "I was worried, I'd never see her again.."

The four boys contemplated this and how the war had finally hit close to home when suddenly four Hogwarts Barn Owl's appeared outside James' window.

"Letters!!" Peter exclaimed with fright.

"It's ok mate, you'll have passed…" Sirius said not convincingly. He walked to the window and let the Owls in and gave them water. He then untied the letters and tossed them up in down in his hands.

"Heavy ones for Prongs and Moony. Thick one for Wormtail and Normal one for Me" he assessed before tossing them each their letters.

Remus felt the envelope in his hands, his heart racing.

James ignored his letter, too busy eating the chocolates his mother had brought up. He was tossing them in the air and catching them in his mouth, not missing one.

Sirius dropped his own letter on the bed next to James' and picked up a chocolate frog of his own.

Peter tore open the letter and scanned the first sheet quickly, then collapsed on Sirius' bed. "I passed!! But I have to take remedial Potions and Transfiguration!!"

Sirius stifled a laugh. "That's great Petey." He opened his letter and said boredly, "Only six new books boys…blimey, our backs will break at this rate!"

Remus finally opened his letter and smiled soberly.

"Get it Remus?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"No, just the same prefect badge as always" Remus said understandingly. "Oh well…"

"No way!!' Sirius and Peter exclaimed.

"It's not surprising. My furry little problem would make it difficult. Everyone would want to know where the Head Boy disappeared to every month. It's ok."

"That's so unfair. I wonder which prick got it. I hope it wasn't Lestrange!!" James said angrily as he opened his letter, took out a badge of his own and tossed it on the bed before getting up to send the Owls on their way.

"Lestrange, ugh that idiot. My cousin Bella and he are getting married when she gets out of Hogwarts."

"Is she the same age as Regulus?" James asked. Remus picked up James' badge and his jaw dropped. No one noticed, however.

"Yeah, and Narcissa is in third year. Bloody Blacks will be around Hogwarts, way too long."

"Is Narcissa that beautiful blonde?" Peter asked.

"Pete! That's disgusting. She looks like she has a bad smell under her nose all the time!" James said laughing.

"Yeah, they're all beautiful if they weren't such bloody sneering gits…I mean look at me, I smile and the world lights up" Sirius joked.

"Whatever mate" James said throwing a book at him. Sirius laughed and lobbed it back.

Remus cleared his throat. "Uh…Prongs.."

"What's up Moony?" James said laughing and grabbing Sirius in a headlock.

"What's your badge for?"

"Quidditch captain I suppose. Wood left Hogwarts last year"

"Did you look at it?" Remus asked slowly before holding it towards James. James took it with a puzzled look and glanced down and saw the gleaming Head Boy badge in his hand.

"What…?"

Sirius and Peter leaned over and saw the badge too. Peter gasped and looked at Remus as if he was offended. Remus looked very amused on the contrary and actually very happy for his friend. Sirius burst out laughing.

"HE DIDN'T. HAS DUMBLEDORE FINALLY GONE OFF HIS ROCKER??"

"It can't be….it must be a joke…" James said through nervous laughter.

"Looks legitimate to me James" Remus said with a smile.

"But…."

"Oh my Merlin!" Sirius said suddenly looking shocked and a little angry. "I am writing to Dumbly right now!!"

Suddenly Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew through the window and dropped a letter into James' hands before taking off again.

James looked at it and quickly unrolled the scroll:

_James,_

_I imagine, you have failed to read the letter in which I stated that I have chosen you to be Head Boy. I have reason to believe this because I have yet to receive a complaint from Sirius Black or a letter asking if it was a mistake from you. I want to ensure you however, while many might not understand my choice, given your history of havoc and detentions, I truly believe there is no other student for the job. Remus Lupin a close second, but I assume he already knows why he, unfortunately, couldn't be an option. As per our conversation at the end of the year, I hope that you too realize that Hogwarts needs and values people of your character James, and I sincerely hope I will not regret my decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"What!!" Sirius asked reading over his shoulder.

The others read it as James sat on a chair looking rather stunned. "Well lads…I guess no more detentions for Seventh Year…"

"Damn it Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed again. "What conversation did he mean?"

James thought for a moment. "Oh I suppose there was the conversation after our last exam. I thought I was getting in trouble, but he just asked me a bunch of questions about my plans for the future, what I thought about the war, what was most important to me…"

"Of course!" Remus said with a laugh, "It was like an interview and you didn't even know it."

"That Dumbledore is tricky. I have two minds to send him a letter complaining for real!" Sirius exclaimed. "My best friend and girlfriend, Head students…I'll have no fun at all!!"

* * *

_**A/N: Longggggg. I deserve some reviews for that don't I? :) Anyway, I decided not to write about the goodbye with Carly, I mention it in the next chapter, but it seemed like it would be a lot of emotion for a character which I spent, honestly little time developing. Hope any Carly fans aren't mad!! Anyway, cheers: Seventh Year starts next.**_

* * *


	11. Trust That

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Please enjoy the next installment, the real drama begins now!!**

* * *

**Trust that**

"Let's get on this bloody train…" Sirius said angrily after he and James had said goodbye to the Potters. He was in a very fowl mood having seen his mother and father drop Regulus off at the station and ignoring Sirius completely. They had never once taken either of them to the Hogwarts Express before. Not to mention the train ride would be completely boring when James, Lily, Emma and Remus were at the Prefect's meeting. Peter would only hold his attention for a little while. He knew he was going to miss Carly being there. He was actually come to think of it, completely miserable. He hadn't seen Lily since Diagon Alley and now most of her time would be spent at some stupid meeting. He wasn't pleased in the least.

James and Sirius found Remus and Peter sitting in their usual compartment. James tried not to be nervous, but he knew he was. Remus had finally convinced him that he was worthy of the Head Boy position. The fact that his Sixth Year marks were the highest in the year helped him a little. He was also nervous about how Lily and the other prefects would react to his new position. Although they had seen Lily and Emma after finding out the news, no one had talked about school while they were at Diagon Alley to spare Carly's feelings. He knew there was going to be a lot to talk about. He glanced at Sirius who was barely speaking to him today. He was convinced James was abandoning him and aiming for bigger and better things. Sirius was so dramatic but James could tell underneath the disappointment he was fiercely proud of his best friend, and that was enough.

"Uh guys…what happens if you accidentally swallow a frog?" Peter asked uncertainly.

They all stared at him in disbelief before cracking up with laughter.

"You might get a little croaky Wormtail!!" Sirius said between chuckles.

"We thought we heard you…" Lily said as she and Emma entered the compartment.

"What's funny?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter…who else!?" Sirius said nonchalantly before embracing Lily. "I haven't seen my girl in days!"

Lily smiled and hugged him back. "Missed you…" she whispered before breaking apart and taking a seat. "So, how'd exams go?"

"Fifth in our year," Sirius said uncaringly.

"Wow love that's amazing!" Lily said incredulously. She could hardly recall him picking up a book.

"Whatever, we all know you were first…" Sirius said with a laugh.

Lily shrugged, "Nah, I was second. Remus, I expect you got first right? Oh by the way…when are we meant to go to the prefects compartment? I think McGonagall said she wanted the Heads to be there 15 minutes before the prefects got there."

"Lily…." Remus started to say.

"It's really exciting isn't it?? It's going to be so cool, we get to plan the big events, I love doing that stuff!!"

"Uh…Lily.." Peter said.

"You'll really have to do better at keeping up your fitness though Remus….you're always ill. Oh and Sirius, you can't encourage him to join in on pranks…I won't allow it" she teased, pinching her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well Lil…that's all well and good, but…' Sirius tried.

"I wonder what Lestrange will say, I bet he expected he was going to get it. But I think he's well dodgy, don't you guys?" Lily asked looking around and finally noticing they were all glaring at her. "What?"

"Well Evans, as much as it might surprise you, Remus isn't Head Boy…' James put in. He held the badge tightly in his hand, the sharp pin almost cutting him.

"Oh Remus, oh no!! What happened??" Lily said looking concerned.

"There are reasons…but listen…" Remus started.

"Wait, is it Diggory? I know it's not Lestrange….Emma did Amos tell you if he…"

"IT'S ME!" James yelled.

She looked at him unblinking. "Yes…Potter…I know, hello, it's you…now does anyone have any clue who…"

"It's him Lily. James is Head Boy" Sirius said quietly.

Lily looked at him and let out a laugh of disbelief. "No…no, Potter…is this true?" Lily asked looking at him with confusion.

He shrugged and pulled out the badge, which he showed her.

Her eyes widened and James couldn't help but feel hurt. He had expected this reaction, but had wished for a different one.

"Suppose you'll finally have to get used to being around me Evans…I'll see you guys at the Meeting. Later Wormy, Pad.." he then got up and headed outside, hesitantly pinning the badge to his front when he was out of sight.

"Is this a joke?" Lily said burying her head in her hands.

"I wish…' Sirius said glumly.

"I suggest you apologize Lily. He's already a little insecure about Dumbledore's choice." Remus looked concerned.

"Fine….but honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking? He's never been a prefect….he gets at least two detentions a week….he's, he's…"

"A marauder. Even Remus gets detentions Lily" Sirius said curtly coming to James' defense finally. "He's not gonna be awful. You just have to help him. He didn't ask for this!"

Lily stared at him not knowing what to say. She couldn't deal with Potter all alone. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of what was going to happen.

"Remus, who got the highest marks in the year?" Lily asked quietly.

"That would be our head boy. I got third" Remus said with a smile.

* * *

Lily walked into the compartment and saw McGonagall waiting impatiently.

"You're late Miss Evans" she said curtly even though it was only by a minute.

Lily was about to open her mouth to explain that James was even later when she saw him come out of the bathroom in the Prefect's compartment. He sat down and looked at McGonagall avoiding Lily's eyes. Lily sat down a foot away from him.

"Now, as you probably already know Miss Evans and as you might be surprised to know Mr Potter, you two as the Head students will need to conduct all Prefect meetings. You'll need to give out passwords and explain rules to any new prefects. Mr.Potter, you should familiarize yourself with this handbook as quickly as you can before they arrive in about ten minutes. Your other duties will be planning events, doing patrols and genuinely setting a good example for our school. Dumbledore will meet with you himself in a few days at Hogwarts. Good luck".

She then smiled a small smile before disapparating.

James looked down at the handbook with a sad face, which made Lily impatient.

"Potter!!" she warned, "You better start reading that manual so I don't need to conduct this meeting all by myself!"

James looked her in the eyes for the first time since he'd told her he was Head Boy and said, "No need Evans. I've read it all. My father was a Prefect and I read his handbook. Then I double checked it with Remus incase anything had been updated. And then, I made sure I knew it inside out and backwards. You aren't the only one taking this seriously, so why don't you back off and give me a break."

Lily stared at him stunned.

The prefects started filing in, whispers going between them seeing James Potter sitting very calmly at the front of the compartment. Remus gave him the thumbs-up and Emma gave him an encouraging smile as they sat in the front section. When the room quietened down, Lily began in a smooth voice,

"Hi everyone, I'm Lily Evans and I will be your Head Girl this year" she paused and looked at James who cocked a signature grin and pretended to tip his hat, "James Potter, Head Boy."

The room erupted into giggles and some gasps of disbelief. Lily smiled waiting for them to settle and determined not to show anyone how angry she was that James was her counterpart.

She opened her mouth to speak but James said something before words came out.

"Excuse me Lily, but before we begin, I'd just like to say something?"

Lily was startled at his politeness and just waved a hand for him to continue.

"I know a lot of you might be confused about why and how I'm here. If I'm being honest, I wasn't so sure myself. I know I've never been a Prefect and I imagine one or two of you may have caught me doing things I probably shouldn't have been doing after dark" he paused and everyone chuckled.

"But I trust Professor Dumbledore and if he thinks this is a good idea, I can't help but agree. I hope you'll all be patient with me and not resent the fact that it is a hard situation to understand. Besides, I've got Evans here to keep me in check, so I can ensure you…you don't have anything to worry about".

He then smiled genuinely, making eye contact with as many people as he could. Everyone grinned and nodded at him with the exception of a few sour Ravenclaws and some still very angry Slytherins. James noted these faces but quickly let his discomfort go. You couldn't win them all! He'd learnt that a long time ago.

Lily was speechless. He sounded so mature, so in control, yet he was still funny and charming and all of the things that made him the same James Potter. He turned to her and smiled, and she was slightly put off to see it seemed more distant than usual. She expected that his feelings were still probably hurt. Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, she cleared her throat and briskly began to go over the rules. To her surprise when she blanked on some info, James jumped in and helped her without interrupting or making her seem foolish. Honestly, the meeting couldn't have gone better. When everyone filed out, Lily smiled and talked to a few excited new prefects. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus patting James' shoulder. His back was to her so she couldn't see his expression, but Remus looked very proud. He too headed to the door and grinned at Lily. "I feel like my children are all grown up!!" He joked.

"Get out of here!" she said laughing.

And then it was just her and James.

He turned and his expression was once again unreadable. "Nice teamwork Evans" he said before heading to the door to go to their other compartment, a little angry he wouldn't be able to get away from her for a while.

"James….that went really well" Lily said suddenly and he turned to look into her eyes. She seemed genuine. "Honestly, you were better than I ever imagined…"

James' expression flopped into a silly grin. "Alright Evans….you're leaving me a huge opening with line…."

Lily blushed as she quickly thought over the words she'd said, "Oh Potter! You know what I meant…"

"Yeah, well. We should go back, Sirius is probably tearing his hair out to amuse himself."

"Well, we can't have that!" Lily gasped with mock horror.

* * *

Hogwarts stirred up more rumors than it ever had when Dumbledore announced the Head Boy during dinner. Some people had guessed James' family had bribed him while others thought Dumbledore had gone senile. Others noted James' born leadership and said it was a good choice. The biggest problem, Sirius found, were the rumors going around about their famous love triangle.

"Hi…" a gorgeous sixth year approached Sirius with a flirtatious smile. "Do you have any plans for the first Hogsmeade trip?"

Sirius stared at her blankly. "Well…despite the fact that I never plan my life more than a couple of minutes in advance, I imagine even though its in two weeks , I'll be going with my girlfriend, Lily Evans? Why? Do you have fun plans?" he cocked his head to the side, playing dumb but immediately making the girl feel stupid.

"Oh…I thought…she and James…never mind" she mumbled before hurrying away to her friends and whispering to them urgently.

"Gits" Sirius muttered under his breath as he led Remus and Peter to the Common Room.

"Fiddlesticks" Remus said tiredly and the portrait hole opened. The three went into the common room and sat down with Emma. Within moments, Lindsey was sitting with them.

"Have you seen James?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius pretended that he was thinking very deeply about his answer. "Let me see…I spent the summer with him, I sat with him on the train and in the carriages and at dinner…but no haven't seen him since."

Lindsey pulled a face and laughed. "Oh come on Sirius, can you just tell me where he is? I haven't seen him in months!" Her expression changed to a sad one and Remus took pity on her.

"He's at a meeting with Dumbledore for the Head Students"

"Oh…I was ever so surprised when I heard the news…you'd think he would've told his girlfriend that he got Headboy don't you!?"

Emma stifled a laugh. "You would think so…wouldn't you?"

Lindsey looked at her for a moment before saying, "You are very sarcastic aren't you Gray?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "Finally!! You've hit the nail on the head Linds…I always wondered what was different about her!!"

He, Emma and Peter laughed together while Remus hid his smile behind his hand.

Lindsey looked rather upset. "Well, tell him I'm looking for him won't you?"

"We'll try to remember" Peter said awkwardly.

Lindsey smiled vaguely at him before looking at Sirius again.

"Isn't Lily Head Girl, does it bother you they're going to spend so much time together?"

Sirius answered too quickly. "Not a bit.."

Lindsey laughed. "It will" she stated before walking away.

"Something seem different about her?" Remus noticed.

"She seems like she's grown up a little…" Emma said begrudgingly.

* * *

James and Lily were headed back from their meeting with Dumbledore, which was in essence only a pep talk. The only extra privilege the Head Student's received was a small office on the Seventh Floor they could use for any purpose they found it necessary for. They walked in silence toward Gryffindor Tower until finally James broke the comfort.

"Why are you so worried I'll fail so miserably at this Evans?"

Lily sighed. "I never said that Potter. I was merely surprised, you have no experience with being authority…it was a shock."

"An unpleasant one."

"Well, I suppose yes. Potter, look I know we have our moments, but have you ever noticed it's because we're both just trying to keep Sirius happy? We only really get along when we're apologizing to each other. I hate to say this, but we don't really have a friendship. Honestly, I was worried this would be really uncomfortable." She stopped walking and looked at him to say this.

"Why?"

"I don't know! Is it ridiculous to assume?" Lily said her voice increasing pitch and volume.

"Because you think I'm still in to you?" James accused standing closer to her. Her cheeks immediately flushed and she shook her head.

"No!!" she stated indignantly.

"But people have been telling you that haven't they?" James said huskily.

"Well, I suppose…"

"They're right."

Lily felt even more uncomfortable. Especially at how close he was standing.

"Why are you saying this? You have a girlfriend. I'm with Sirius!!"

"Because I don't lie all that often" he said before finishing softly, "And I think it's about time I got this conversation out of my system."

"Did you ever think about how Sirius might feel about this conversation we're having? You're so selfish Potter!"

He laughed, but it wasn't his usual, kind or mischievous laughter. It was bitter. "Oh don't give me that – I don't betray friends. Not on purpose. Me and Sirius – we're the same in a lot of ways. And, Sirius, he of all people would be able to appreciate the fact that it is probably impossible to get over you. "

Lily now laughed bitterly. "Oh that's funny. Strange, all my other boyfriends seemed to be getting along just fine…"

"Well…" James looked grim. "Tell Sirius if you must. You'll probably find he won't be very surprised. I haven't hid anything from him. Believe me, I'm not trying to steal you away especially if Sirius doesn't want you stolen…""

"And I'm just an object am I?!" Lily yelled angrily, walking straight to the portrait hole. "Selfish again Potter….ever think that its ME who doesn't want to be stolen. Ever wonder if it's even possible for you?"

"Even if I never do a thing about it, I'll wonder that every day.

Lily glared at him. "Just stop. Stop with this cutesy, romantic crap. I've heard it all before. At least he'll never lie and say he isn't! You may be best friends but you're worlds apart, especially in my world."

"Your world is skewed. And I'm not lying."

"I guess I'll never know because I'll never trust you…" she said making him cringe slightly.

"Fine" was all he could say.

"Fine!" she yelled back before storming in front of the portrait hole and saying the password.

"But there's just one thing you need to know Lily,"

She stopped and turned, looking at him, exasperated but expectantly.

"All these attempts to be mean, attempts at getting angry, hurting my feelings….they mean nothing to me. Because I know that's not who you are. And even if Sirius is dating you, even if he marries you, I'm sure that all three of us will know, deep down, that I won't just stop loving you. And if you trust anything I say… trust that."

"Don't throw the word love around so casually James. You don't even know what it means!" Lily hissed quietly through her teeth before briskly entering the common room, leaving James' heart pounding.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooh, it got a bit intense didn't it? I have been really good and updating frequently, so please review!!**_


	12. Altering Conversations

_**A/N: I love my story. I honestly think its my favourite I've written. The others were cool but kind of cliche which is probably why I have taken such a long break from them. This one I have fun with. Which is why, of course, you're getting another chapter and because you are the best reviewers ever :) Now, if anyone thought I'd forgotten this was meant to be James/Lily...do not fret, you'll probably be thrilled reading this chapter. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

**Altering Conversations…**

"Severus…I told you, I can't keep doing this!" Lily said as Snape cornered her.

"Are you with that Potter? Or are you still with Black" he demanded throatily.

"Yes, I'm still with Sirius! I might even love him Severus…" she said rather emptily.

"Have you forgotten he tried to kill me?" he said quietly.

"I haven't forgotten and I know better than anyone else he hasn't regretted something more!" Lily was suddenly shaking with anger. There were definitely times where she thought of her old friend, but he had changed too much. He wasn't the same anymore. She and Sirius had had the conversation about Snape. If she hadn't become so close to Sirius, she might not have believed his regret, but because she knew him, she knew, though he apologized for very few things, this was one he did feel bad about.

"He's a good person Sev.." she whispered.

Severus looked as though he might curse her into oblivion until he finally screeched with bloodshot eyes, "Filthy mudblood whore!"

"Keep saying those things Severus, they don't hurt me anymore" she said calmly before walking away and into the Potions classroom. Severus shortly followed and made no attempt to look or talk to her again.

"You look like a right firecracker!!" Sirius exclaimed as she threw her bag down on the bench and plopped angrily into her seat.

"I have had far too many life altering conversations for the first two days back" she said with a sigh before resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What conversations? With who?"

"Severus…and well, Potter".

"Snivellus made you this upset?" he asked, eyeing Snape angrily.

"Well yes, but there's history to that Sirius. You know that…"

Sirius nodded and lowered his wand guiltily.

"Besides, you didn't even ask about the conversation with James!!"

"Oh, he told me about that. I almost punched him. He won't be doing that anymore" Sirius said nonchalantly.

"He really told you everything?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yeah…not that it wasn't what I already knew and suspected, but you know I hadn't explicitly told him not to be honest about stuff like that with you."

"You're always making excuses for him!" Lily said, her stomach turning over. She saw James sitting with Remus and Peter a row or two behind them and felt angry all over again. "He said he loved me Sirius!"

Sirius sighed. "Well I told him never to bloody well say that again while you were my girlfriend. What else can I do?"

"Do you even love me Sirius?" Lily said letting her thoughts slip out, her hand shooting to cover her mouth.

Sirius eyed her. "Lily, you know what it's like for me…I've never been tought to recognize love…I…I don't know."

"But I think I love you!" she said fiercely.

Sirius looked at her for a long time. "If you're not sure…then how can I be Lily?"

She glared at him before her eyes looked at the table sadly.

"Look love, let's not fight…please? I hate it when you're mad at me" Sirius said gently. Inside he knew it was time to talk to her. Really talk to her and figure things out. He couldn't do it now, it needed more of his attention and class was too distracting.

Lily nodded but knew the longer they put aside their problems, the worse they were going to get. She was afraid of losing Sirius. Not because they had been together for months now, but because she couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to him again. She couldn't bear the thought of losing half of her good friends just because they had been friends with him first. She was determined to not lose them all, and so said nothing but nodded.

* * *

James had avoided Lily all day, but was beginning to regret admitting everything to her. Not only did Sirius threaten to beat the living daylights out of him: something James was sure he wouldn't be allowed to defend himself against. But, now he had lost a chance at really becoming her friend. Not to mention their Head Student obligations would probably suffer from this. He was leaning against a wall near the Prefect's bathroom in between lessons to get away from everyone, when he noticed fiery auburn locks stomping toward him. She stopped short and talked to him curtly.

"Potter" she said stiffly, "Patrolling starts tonight. We are required to do so from 10PM until 2AM."

"I know," he said with uncontrollable irritation.

"Do you want the first two hour shift or the second?" Lily asked not really looking at him.

"Shouldn't we do it together?" James asked staring at his shoes.

Lily laughed. "Well, isn't that a good idea?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

James shrugged. "Probably not. I'll take the second" he said before walking away to the class he knew they both had.

* * *

The next night, Sirius and Lily lay in his bed. They weren't kissing, but talking instead.

"You scared me this summer" Lily said changing the subject from idle chit-chat.

He sighed, knowing this was the beginning. "I thought it would've. You know…it's nothing I'm not used to already".

"But, it's your parents doing that to you…your family. Doesn't that make the pain worse?" she whispered running his fingers lightly over his chest.

"Yeah. It used to be a lot worse when I was younger. The first winter I came home after being put in Gryffindor? You probably don't remember but…"

"You came back with a black eye" Lily finished.

"So, you do remember…"

"You tend to never go unnoticed…" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, well that time I was really upset. They had always been pretty proud of me. I was cheeky and I always questioned some of their ideals and morals. But they seemed to believe it was just because I was young…they thought I'd grow into being a Black" he laughed bitterly. "Trouble is, I suppose I met James Potter on the train. And we had too much in common for me not to like him".

"But how much do you really have in common?" Lily asked.

"A lot Lil. We're both complete idiots, but we value being smart. We're both ridiculously goodlooking..haha, and we think having fun and living life is the most important part of anything. Sure…James is a little nicer than me-"

Lily scoffed and Sirius smiled. "No, he actually is. He's much more patient. He doesn't tire of things as easily. Honestly, I would've been much worse off if he wasn't my best friend".

"I don't get it…he's, he's always such a git…"

"What to Peter? We're all gits to Peter. Except Moony…he's the nicest one".

"No…to everyone. He hexes people for no reason…he says hurtful things!"

"Ah, but don't we all?" Sirius sighed.

Lily blushed a little, thinking of James' comment about how she was always trying to hurt him.

"And to be honest, I think you just happened to catch him at awkward times. He usually hexed the little ones when we were younger, but that's cos I was always bored. And now we're grown up and he doesn't but me, when I'm bored, I still hex them…I'm just careful to do it when you're not around" he said with a cheeky, lopsided grin.

Lily smacked him but laughed. Then her face sobered and she said, "But what about Severus…"

"We hate Severus Lily. We've been through this…" Sirius said slightly impatiently.

"No, we've been through why you felt the need to send him in after Remus, the werewolf" Lily said bluntly.

"I never told you that…" he said softly.

"But Severus did. And I pieced it together when you said that you led him into an extremely dangerous situation."

"You know, it was James who saved him right?" Sirius said quietly.

"So you say. But since I haven't heard him gloating at Severus about it, I can't believe it."

"You have the wrong idea about him Lily" Sirius said.

"I base everything on every action he's ever taken."

"He doesn't talk about it because he's not proud of it. He's not proud for letting me lure Snape into there in the first place. I have problems Lily…I am a really, actually angry person. It may come off all carefree and nice but I truly detest Severus Snape, for no reason other than he's a slimy, helpless idiot who gets more praise for being who he is than I have ever gotten for being something I wasn't supposed to be. Slytherins hate me and Gryffindors are weary of me. No matter how much I try and prove I'm not like my family, no one can ever truly believe that I'm different. Except James and Remus and Peter…and now, you".

Lily looked at him thoughtfully. "Why are you always trying to make me see good things in James?"

"Because, James doesn't deserve the misconception. Sure he's conceited, he's a bighead. But so am I. His only problem was he fell in love with you too soon. When he was too immature and didn't know how to show it properly."

"It seems like you are always trying to convince me, we would've been good together. I don't get it…don't you want me?" Lily asked.

Sirius sighed, preparing himself. "You are beautiful. I love everything about you Lily!"

She smiled slightly. "But is it the kind of love we're supposed to feel?"

Sirius made a confused face. "How many different kinds of love are they?"

Lily sighed. She was beginning to wonder if anyone knew anything about love. She wasn't even sure she did anymore. "Is it the kind of love you have for your friends…or is it different?"

"Well…I tend to only like women…so…" Sirius joked.

"Answer the question Sirius."

"Well…how do you feel?" Sirius asked her.

She sighed thoughtfully. "I think I love you. But lately, I've wondered if it's the kind of love everyone expects us to feel."

"You mean…romantic love?" Sirius said finally hitting the nail on the head.

"Exactly. You mean so much to me. The thought of losing you…it makes me choke" she said, tears threatening to fall.

"I think I know what you mean. But, have you ever wondered why we prefer talking in bed instead of snogging". He laughed.

She smiled. "I never seemed to have that thought with other boyfriends…"

"I know I didn't with all the girls I brought home after a party…"

"But I was so attracted to you…for years" Lily said in deep thought.

"And you're totally hot!" Sirius exclaimed making them both chuckle.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"Is it something we can work on?" Lily suggested.

"Well…I don't know much about love Lily…but do you wonder…would we be better together if we were just friends?"

Lily paused. "And we wouldn't drift apart? I wouldn't lose you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Never Lily…what would I do without you?"

Lily stared into his eyes and they kissed softly. When they parted, she smiled.

"I think friends is pretty much what that kiss felt like".

"Hey! I'm a great kisser!" Sirius protested.

She giggled. "I know!! You're just not the right 'kisser' for me…"

Sirius nodded, understanding. "And who knows if anyone can fill that void for me…if The Lily Evans didn't work…do you think I might be a poof?"

Lily cracked up. "No, Sirius. You'll find her someday."

"Maybe" he said with a slight smile. He then clumsily kissed her forehead and she smiled and sat up.

"I guess that makes it three 'life-changing' conversations in three days…" she said pulling a face and making him laugh.

"Well, I should go. I have to patrol in a few minutes, and I'd rather I didn't run into Potter".

Sirius clicked his tongue and made a face of his own at her.

"See you later…friend" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Bye pal" he grinned before lying back down as she departed.

Sirius knew he'd done what was for best. He'd orchestrated that conversation perfectly, arriving at the conclusions he had suspected she would when he'd thought about it. James was the one for Lily. He'd seen it in every angry glare. Every insufferable conversation. He could see the passion and the fire and Sirius knew it was something Lily would and could never have with him and probably anyone else. And he knew James would never want anyone else. Sirius wasn't one to announce the nice things he did for people. He wasn't even sure he was being nice. Was it sacrifice? He didn't know if that was it either. He just knew if he continued this with Lily, she would never be truly happy even if she never realized it and he couldn't bear the thought of her not being happy. He also knew James could never truly give up, no matter how hard he tried to.

Sirius was often a selfish person. He knew that about himself. But if there was one thing he couldn't be selfish about, it was the inevitability of James Potter and Lily Evans. They were going to be great. And it would only be truly so, if they were together. So, despite Lily thinking their breakup was a mutual realization, he knew he had just gotten her to admit what her actual feelings were. He had thought about this for a while, and had fought himself on the idea many times. How could he let someone so perfect go? How could he intentionally break his own heart open? There was only one answer: it was because it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. And so, in this 'great sacrifice' he decided to name it to himself, he would make sure they were together and make sure they didn't know it was all because of him and not because of what they were sure to eventually call fate and destiny.

And he knew, he would always love her. Even though, in his heart, there was nothing 'friendly' about his love, he knew that it was the only way for the world to be right. And, Sirius was desperate for the world to be right.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot of James or anyone other than Sirius and Lily in this chap. But clearly there is more to come. I'm sure there will be people who are happy the Sirius/Lily stage is over, but it made me sad writing about how Sirius was feeling. I like to imagine the reason he never loved anyone/noticed anyone was because he took one for the team and knew that James and Lily were meant for each other, despite his own feelings for her. I really think Sirius is a tragic and awesome character in both the books and fanfic. (Even though JK makes no SB/LE indications at all) Ha. anyway enough of my gushing, it's your time! Review if you can, want, but know that if you do, you will definitely be making someone's day - namely mine!!**


	13. Adjustments

_**A/N: Miss me?? I know I haven't updated in a while but I was swamped with finals...now I'm done and its summer and I can write for lack of anything else to do! Enjoy!! Love you and your reviews :)**_

* * *

Adjustments

"So…" Sirius said entering the Seventh Year boy's dormitory the next day after he left Care of Magical Creatures, the only class he didn't take with the Marauders. They all had a class like that, Peter taking Divination, Remus, Arithmancy with Emma and Lily and James taking Astronomy. He used to joke when they were younger that it was because he wanted access after hours to take dates there.

James looked up from the Quidditch book he was reading while Peter and Remus paused their game of chess. Their other two dormmates, Frank Longbottom and Jack Finch were as usual in the common room. The Seventh Year Gryffindor Boys all got along fairly well, but it was clear that Frank and Jack were not part of their little group.

"We split up." Sirius made sure he showed no trace of emotion on his face

They all looked at him wide-eyed and assessed the situation before speaking.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked tentatively.

Sirius smiled and collapsed on to the bed where James was sitting. "I'm fine. We both are."

"You're still friends?" Remus asked.

"What happened?" James finally put in.

"We just realized that the reason we kept fighting was because we just weren't good in a relationship. We were friends trying to make the chemistry work romantically. So, don't worry…you'll all still see her with us but there just won't be any kissing or anything."

They all nodded staying silent.

"Well what do you guys think?"

"You're not sad at all?" Peter asked to which Sirius shook his head.

"And Lily…she wanted this too? I must say its rather out of the blue Sirius" Remus commented.

"Yeah, but it was actually coming for a while, I think we both knew it…" Sirius answered before casting his eyes upon James who was sitting quietly.

"Just so you know mate…that means, you have the go-ahead" Sirius said quietly with a sly smile.

James laughed and shook his head. "A little hard when she hates me, aint it?"

Sirius laughed harder. "Ah, Potter…you have two pennies for a brain."

"What?"

"You know we used to joke about it back when…but I actually think its true…she doesn't hate you. I actually think she's realizing more and more things which is making it impossible for her to hate you"

"The line is a thin one" Remus said with a smile.

"Anyway, although I appreciate the go-ahead mate…I don't know how hard I intend to try. Besides, Lindsey has been fascinating me lately".

"You know what's funny?" Remus said with a smile, "She's been fascinating me too…it's almost as if she grew real opinions over the summer…"

James laughed. "Yeah, so what's the point going after someone so determined to hate you…when you have someone decent who likes you already?"

"Can't fault his logic…but I suppose we ought to expect his opinion to change within the hour…" Remus joked and then looked at Peter. "Hey Pete, aren't you late for Potions?"

"What? We don't have Potions today!" James said in a panic.

"I do…" Peter said sadly walking from the room.

"Remedial…" Sirius said shaking his head. "What an idiot".

Remus and James laughed.

* * *

Lily and Emma were in the Head's Office pretending to talk about Prefect duties but really using it as a quiet place to talk.

"I can't believe this, no one even saw it coming Lil!! Are you sure youre ok?"

Lily looked momentarily sad. "I suppose…I'm scared that we won't be able to be friends…and I'm sad not to have someone anymore, but you know we had such a nice, friendly breakup, I just can't help but think everything will be ok."

"I suppose all is held in the first interaction…dinner will be interesting!" Emma said laughing.

Lily smiled. "I'm not really worried…I just hope now that Sirius and I aren't together, Potter won't start his antics again!"

"You think Sirius would let him?" Emma asked.

James needed to plan the next Prefect meeting and so was heading to the office to pick up some of his notes. He was nervous because Lily had left him a note saying he was in charge for this one and he didn't want to disappoint anyone. He was a little worried about the fact that he and Lily had yet to work together on a project yet but hope they would figure it out soon. He approached the office and was starting to turn the handle when he heard voices inside.

"…Potter won't start his antics again!"

"You think Sirius would let him?" Emma's voice asked.

"Honestly, Sirius was always trying to make me see good things in Potter. Apparently not only are they very similar, but me and Potter supposedly have a lot in common. I highly doubt that though!!"

James sighed from his position outside the door and punched the wall softly.

"Oh Lily have you ever thought maybe Sirius is right? Maybe James deserves a chance."

"I'll give him a chance when-"

"Ahem…" James couldn't take anymore of this conversation and so had barged in. He saw a flushed Lily sitting in an armchair and a tired Emma in another, both drinking hot chocolate.

Lily's eyes widened, hoping for some reason unknown to her that James hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"Sorry to bother you girls, I just need to grab some notes" James said not looking at Lily and heading toward the desk to rummage around in his disorganized drawer. He pulled out a roll of parchment, scanned the scribbles on it quickly and nodded at them before heading to the door.

"James!"

He turned and saw that it wasn't Emma speaking. It was Lily looking very embarrassed.

"Wan't some hot chocolate?"

James looked from Emma to Lily and back and finally shrugged. "Its not cold out? Seems odd to drink hot chocolate in this weather doesn't it?"

Lily shrugged and answered without looking at him. "I've found it always makes me feel better when I'm down."

James looked at her for a while before a small smile crept on to his face. "Well, I've always found that Butterbeer does that trick for me…so maybe I'll have one and join you guys?"

He smiled and walked over to a cooler in the corner of the room and started rattling around trying to find a bottle.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Emma hissed under her breath.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know! I just…thought I'd set some ground rules…"

"You're terrible!"

"Well…" James said collapsing into the sofa and taking a swig of butterbeer. "Before anyone says anything, would it be ok if I asked one thing of you guys?"

"I don't see why not…do you Lily?" Emma said smiling, thoroughly amused by the situation.

"Emma!! Don't agree to that…Potter will have us take our clothes off or something!!" she said before turning red and looking at James who was grinning.

"Well…I hadn't even thought of that…but…"

"Can it Potter!" Emma warned.

"No, no, I was just going to ask honestly if we could leave Sirius out of this conversation. If there's more to the break-up than what he told me, then I don't think its fair that I know" James looked at Lily and ruffled his hair nervously.

Lily smiled. "Well…I imagine Sirius told you everything, so that sounds fair to me".

"Alright then…" James said grinning.

"So, James I noticed Frank Longbottom made Quidditch captain" Emma said quickly.

James clicked his tongue and sighed. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I think Frank is a great lad. He's really brilliant with defensive spells and is just all around cool. But honestly, some of the new players he's picked…I just don't know how our team's going to be cohesive enough this year".

"How come you weren't made captain?" Lily asked.

"Look, promise you won't say I'm being arrogant…"

Lily smiled and said, "Don't be arrogant and I won't call you that".

James laughed and shook his head. "I suppose I'll take my chances. No, but when I got the badge in the post, I was sure it was Quidditch Captain, Remus actually had to show me the badge before I noticed" he said with a laugh.

Emma and Lily laughed in disbelief. "You didn't read through all the letters?" Emma asked.

"You actually thought Dumbledore had messed up, didn't you!?" Lily asked between giggles. In her head she was wondering what Emma had put in her hot chocolate. She was in a far too pleasant mood in light of the fact she had been sitting with James Potter for close to a twenty minutes without a quarrel.

James was still laughing. "I honestly did! So did Sirius…we were both sitting there contemplating writing to him. But Dumbledore got there first, he assumed I hadn't read the letter because Sirius hadn't written complaining yet and I hadn't asked if it was a mistake. I swear that man knows everything!"

Lily covered her mouth. "That's ridiculous. He's not human, I swear!"

"You're telling me!!" James said nodding. "When me and the guys were in Second Year, I was so convinced he wasn't human, we all devised a plan to find out."

Emma gasped. "You didn't!! How? What happened?"

James took a sip of his drink and then leaned forward beckoning them toward him. "Promise you won't tell a soul? This is something between us and Dumbledore…"

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded while Lily crossed her heart with her fingertip.

"So, we discovered that his passwords were always some sort of sweet, so we tried everyone we knew and eventually got through with a Galaxy chocolate bar, some ridiculous muggle sweet Remus knew, and crept into his chambers covered in my Invisibility Cloak – another secret by the way."

"We've seen it before, remember that time you tried scaring us?" Emma said.

"Oh yeah.." James said dismissively before carrying on. "So we make it through and Remus uses this spell some girl tought him to make fireworks appear outside Dumbledore's window-"

"THAT WAS ME!" Lily said incredulously before turning red. This sent James into a fit of disbelieving laughter which sparked Emma laughing and Lily trying to tell them it wasn't funny.

'Oh Evans, I always knew you'd help us with a prank one day…' James said with a lopsided grin which made Lily feel a stab at the bottom of her stomach. She made a mental note that she probably just had to go to the bathroom, the first chance she got. It was quickly forgotten as James continued with his story.

"So while Dumbledore is looking out the window at three in the morning, we sneak in and stay under the cloak in his office to watch him. When he turns around, he smiles and sits down. Then of course Peter forgets that people can hear us even if they can't see us and says, 'he still looks human James!' and we all try and shush him when we notice that Dumbledore didn't seem to have heard. Ok, here's the reallllly shocking part…" James said pausing and glancing at Lily who for once seemed genuinely interested.

"What happened?" Emma asked in an amused voice as she leaned back in to the armchair she was sitting in.

"Dumbledore looks down at his arm and folds over part of his skin. And inside we all see a bunch of little random muggle electroenices and stuff…"

"Electronics…" Lily corrected.

"Bless you" James said before continuing. It made her smile despite herself. "So Remus being the clever but absent minded tyke, whispers in disbelief that he might not be human. Of course then Sirius and I ruined it all. We were both so petrified of the thought that we threw the cloak off us and ran to Dumbledore almost in tears. Seriously….don't tell anyone that, we'll have to kill you…but yes, then Dumbledore bursts out into booming laughter and we realize he knew we were there the whole time and was messing with us."

The girls burst into laughter leaving James chuckling, very pleased with himself.

"That is hilarious!! I can't believe he did that!"

"Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing!"

James grinned. "So, if you ever wondered in Second Year why Dumbledore would address me, Sirius, Remus and Pete during dinner every night….that's why. We owe him all of our fame!"

"That's perfect…wow" Emma said finally catching her breath.

"So, that's how it all started…" Lily said shaking her head.

The three sat in silence for a while, still thinking about the story and laughing until Emma stretched and yawned.

"Well, this was lovely guys…but I think I ought to get to bed. Coming Lil?" Emma said standing.

James looked at them over the top of his bottle as Lily answered. "Oh I'll be up in a minute, I just want to finish this hot chocolate."

"Alright, nite James" Emma said with a wave which he returned before leaning back in his chair and looking at his notes.

Lily watched him for a while before saying, "So, got that meeting planned?"

James looked up and fixed his glasses. "Yeah, almost. I'm just deciding what passwords to give out".

"Oh that's always my favorite part!!" Lily said with a grin.

"Well you can help. I wanted to go with a theme and I kind of wanted to piss people off. It's my only window now that I cant cause havoc anymore" James looked a little sad despite the joking.

"Oh just because your Head Boy doesn't mean you cant have any fun!" Lily said encouragingly.

"Are you actually telling me I ought to be more silly Evans?" James said cocking his head to the side.

"Well only because I imagine Sirius must be really bored without you to join in with his jokes" Lily said quietly.

James nodded. "He'll live. Anyway, why don't we think up passwords….for Hufflepuff it ought to be something that'll make them feel really scandalized!"

"Like..sex?" Lily asked with a laugh making James almost blush.

"Well sex would be a bit obvious wouldn't it Evans?"

Lily found herself blushing now. " How about we hide it like…corpius sexus?"

James laughed. "Obvious...but perfect" he said scribbling it down.

Lily smiled, getting in to the game. She switched seats so she was now sharing the sofa with James looking down at the parchment he was writing on. "For Ravenclaw it should be something so dumb, they'll feel silly saying it. "

"How about…Monkey bottom?" James said trying to keep a straight face.

Lily burst into laughter and shoved him playfully. "We can't do that!"

"Says who?" James said, his eyes glinted mischievously as he scribbled it down. Lily shook her head with laughter, but said nothing until,

"For Gryffindor it should be…"

"Can it be Carly Monroe?" James asked making Lily jerk her head up and stare.

"How come?" she asked softly.

"We never really got to acknowledge her leaving…"

Lily nodded sadly and took the quill from him, writing her friend's name down herself.

"That brings us to Slytherin…"

Lily looked uncomfortable. "Let's try not to start any fights…"

James fought to not roll his eyes. "Alright…how about Gryffindor?"

Lily laughed. "I bet they would rather sleep outside than say that password".

James grinned and thought, "I got it…. House unity."

Lily laughed again and clapped. "You have a gift Potter".

"Oh, what's that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Isn't that obvious? Humour…"

James couldn't hide his beaming smile to which she smiled softly and started to gather her things.

"Well, its late, we should both get some sleep…" Lily said finally looking at him again.

James nodded and stood. "I enjoyed this Evans…"

Lily looked thoughtful. "You know what…I enjoyed this too. I'm glad we're capable of civility."

James nodded. "I told you it was possible to be friends!" he exclaimed.

Lily looked over her shoulder just as she was about to leave the room. "Who said anything about friends?" she joked with a smile before she left.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, so maybe they don't hate each other? Review it! :)**_


	14. Ingenius Plan

_**A/N: I was a bit sad that not as many people reviewed my last chapter, I really enjoyed it, I hope I haven't lost readers since I slowed down my updating. Anyway, regardless, thank you to those who did review, I'm glad its still fun story...Enjoy this one :)**_

* * *

Ingenius Plan

"Can I talk to you mate?" James said walking into the dormitory where Sirius was getting dressed at the last minute. Sirius paused his hopping whilst putting on a sock and raised his eyebrow.

"This must be important…you're clearly skipping breakfast".

James chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed as Sirius looked quickly in the mirror at his hair which fell elegantly over his eyes. Sirius then turned around and started putting on his shirt and looked at his friend. "Shoot."

"I didn't tell you. But me and Lily had a pretty friendly conversation a few nights ago…"

Sirius looked at him nodding and pulled on his tie, which hung loosely around his neck. "Okay?"

James looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You haven't talked to her yet…"

Sirius stifled a yawn. "I just haven't had the chance, she's been all caught up in Head Girl things and such…"

"You've had class with her though.."

"I just didn't really think about it mate. So what's the problem? Are you confused as to why I haven't spoken to her or are you worried I'm mad at you for trying to flirt with her?" Sirius asked rather briskly.

James shrugged, "I wasn't…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Unlikely mate. Look when I said you had the ok…I meant it. She's always been the one for you anyway. I'm sure of that now."

James looked at him expressionless. "The thing is…before we had this conversation…I overheard her talking to Emma…and she said some things about how you were always trying to make her see I was decent…"

Sirius flicked his hair off his eyes and nodded, "All true…"

"So, I guess I wanted to make sure you…I don't know mate…make sure that you didn't break up with her because of me?" James cringed visibly at the arrogance that could be construed from that statement.

Sirius laughed. "Oh Prongs…and I thought you'd finally done something about that fat head of yours.." The boys laughed together and Sirius grinned.

"Honestly mate, I love you and all. I'd die rather than really betray you even if the events of last year didn't really prove that. The thing is, I feel the same way about Lily, I never want her to be unhappy or hurt. But if I really thought I loved her, the way she's meant to be loved… I sure as hell wouldn't have let Lily Evans go…who would? Even if their best friend was in love with her."

James nodded and grinned at his friend. "Always knew you were a selfish git…" he joked. Then he glanced at his watch and said, "Well want to get breakfast? We have about ten minutes before Charms…"

Sirius shook his head and was happy their friendship was one that refused to dwell unnecessarily on serious conversations anymore. "Nah, I have a spot of Flitwick's homework to do, I'm not in the market for detention, not when I know my best mate is Head Boy and won't be around to keep us company! I'll just steal some of Moony's chocolate or something…"

James shook his head. "Careful, I hear he can be pretty wolfish…" he said laughing as he walked out.

Sirius smiled as he saw his friend leave but the grin faded slightly as he sat on the bed feeling like the wind was knocked from him. The real reason he hadn't spoken to Lily was he wasn't sure he could bear looking at her. He was certain he'd gotten a better hold of his feelings now and kept assuring himself that this was the way things needed to be. Lily deserved so much more than a reckless loser like him. She deserved James and he knew it. Today was the beginning of his plan to finally make her see that.

* * *

"Alright pretty Flower?" James said with a smirk as he entered the Charms classroom and paused at Lily's desk. Remus and Peter were behind him, hiding their smiles and the rest of the class were watching to see her reaction. Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Honestly Potter, I've been single not a week and you've started this again?" she teased.

"What can I say love?" James said shrugging and making Emma laugh at his mock love-sick expression. The room suddenly hushed and James threw a look over his shoulder seeing Sirius strolling in. Lily immediately tensed and glanced at Remus with a pleading look. He seemed to understand because he steered James to their usual position seated at the back of the room.

Sirius did not look at anyone but Lily as he walked in to the room. She was looking at him hopefully but couldn't quite meet his eyes. He too, paused at her desk and first winked at Emma playfully in response to the meaningful, warning look she was giving him. He then leaned on the desk in front of Lily and used a finger to gently nudge her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hey Lil" he said with a smile.

"Hi Sirius" she said beaming at him.

"Sorry it's been so long. I've just been catching up on wreaking havoc. Now that I have no obligations to you of course," he said with twinkling eyes.

She grinned with relief. 'Careful Black, I might need to dock points for that!"

"Didn't see it…can't prove it," he said before squeezing her shoulder and going to sit with his friends.

Lily looked at Emma who shrugged with a knowing smile. She knew just how happy that friendly interaction had made Lily.

"Hey Flower…did it hurt when you fell from Merlin's hands?" James said as the class filed out an hour later. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and her eyes twitched to Sirius who was holding up his hands helplessly.

"Sirius, can't you do something about this?" she said with a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Oh Lil, you know as well as me, I can't threaten to box his ears in anymore. Besides, I sort of missed your incessant bickering…"

Lily gasped. "Oh come on!!"

The Marauders were laughing while Lily had her hands firmly on her hips. Her head jerked to James and a slight smile slipped on to her lips, suddenly feeling like she, too, had missed this rapport James and she had developed over the years. "Potter, you are an insufferable, conceited, big-headed prat…haven't you anything better to do than….." she trailed off slightly as she saw James' grin fade in her direction and perk up at someone behind her. She turned and saw a pretty brunette walking calmly towards them with a similar grin.

"Hallo everyone!" Lindsey said pleasantly before she stood on her tip-toes to give James a peck on the cheek.

"Hiya Linds, you have Charms now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get here a spot early to ask Flitwick about Cheering Charms…I practiced all summer and some of the quirks just haven't worked themselves out."

James nodded and Lily noted that he seemed to be very much interested in what she was saying. "What do you lot have now?" Lindsey said directing her question to them all.

"We're actually all free…except Peter…" Remus put in, "He's got remedial Transfiguration."

"Moony!" Peter said glowing bright red.

Lindsey smiled. "It's alright Peter…sometimes I wonder why I've never been put in a remedial class….anyway, James, d'you reckon you could find a moment to hang out outside with me later? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

Sirius nodded and spoke with hidden intentions, "You're telling me, Linds!! I swear, we never see him or Lily anymore at all…. Effin' so-called Head business"

Lindsey's eye turned to rest on Lily who met the gaze evenly. "Well. If it doesn't bother you Sirius…it doesn't bother me" she said with a laugh. When she saw no one had joined in, she looked at them quizzically. "Oh come along….surely just because you're old, you lot can take a joke?"

Sirius laughed and patted her on the back. "No, it's just me and Lily have split up you see…we're just friends now".

"Oh. Right." Lindsey's expression changed momentarily before she smiled at them sweetly and looked at James before saying. "Do you mind if I talk to you over here for a sec?"

"Sure…I'll see you guys later.." James said to the others uncomfortably before following Lindsey to where they were almost out of earshot.

"Oooh…I wanna see where this is going.." Sirius said with a laugh throwing an arm around Remus who looked equally amused.

'Got to go to Transfiguration…" Peter mumbled before leaving.

"Honestly, I don't know what's happened to that girl…but she finally seems to have grown a brain!" Emma commented to which Lily nodded.

"I don't know why she's so concerned…nothing will ever happen between me and James…" Lily said with a look at Sirius who was laughing at the angry gestures Lindsey was making at James who looked very uncomfortable.

Sirius turned at this and looked at Lily. "I don't see why not though!"

Lily growled. "Sirius, you of all people should know that I would never date Potter. Not to mention he's your best mate."

"Yeah, but you're one of mine too, aren't you?" Sirius said blankly.

Lily nodded slowly.

"And I only want you to be happy…and what if that was with James?" he finished with a suggestive smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. "End of discussion."

"I don't know how I should be reacting to you two!" Remus said exasperatedly as the four of them began to walk towards the common room. They all purposely ignored the fact that Lindsey's voice had become rather shrill and tearful as they made out the words,

"And you've liked her for years!! How am I meant to compete now you're with her all the time!?"

Sirius was too busy laughing rather gleefully at the conversation James and Lindsey were having to answer Remus' question.

"Honestly, I suppose it's going to take some getting used to. For me, and I'm going to speak for Sirius too…it's like we were already so close, we just get along so well as mates…the romantic involvement…well…" Lily tried to explain.

"It was almost a chore…"Sirius put in.

"Wow, you really know how to flatter a girl Sirius…" Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh come on…Lily is beautiful, but we just weren't working like that…" Sirius explained, his eyes clouding over slightly. Only Remus seemed to catch this but said nothing as Lily and Emma laughed.

* * *

"I've got to do rounds…" Emma said putting away her books later that night. "Remus, I was supposed to meet Amos at eight…do you mind if I do this first half hour and you do the second?" she asked.

Remus nodded, and he, Sirius and Peter waved to Emma as she exited the portrait hole. He was glad she had left because he wanted to talk to Sirius. Lily and James were at a meeting with McGonagall, so it was the perfect time.

"Ok Padfoot, out with it. I know you haven't told us the whole story…." Remus said staring his friend down.

"Oh come on…" Sirius said yawning and curling up on the couch. "Wormy, do us a solid and hit Moony for me won't you?"

Peter nodded and started to punch Remus but stopped when he received a wolfish stare and a growl to which he cowered in his armchair.

"I'm serious. I've noticed you haven't been yourself. Did you want to break up with Lily?"

Sirius sighed. "Oh stop, yes of course I did. You sound like James. I just really need to figure out a way for them to get together. I don't want to lose my Lily to some jerk like Amos Diggory. We've already lost Em."

"Your Lily?' Peter said with a grin.

Sirius shook his head. "Yes my Lily! Just like you're MY remedial fool and Moony is MY furry friend and James is MY bigheaded prat. So, we need to come up with a plan to make Lily see that its ok to like James. I think she already does…but now with my dumb complication, its just going to be a right mess. WE MUST get them together before we leave Hogwarts…we MUST!"

He had decided earlier that day that rather than let this whole Great Sacrifice he was making become something that ate his insides away, it should be something he had fun with and enjoyed because it was going to make everyone very happy. And although Sirius realized deep down it wouldn't make him entirely happy, he couldn't do much about that could he?

"Sirius, I always thought you were loony….but…" Remus said shaking his head.

"What can we do though Sirius!?" Peter asked.

"Well…I think James can probably do most of the work. What I need help with is planning…"

"How so?" Remus said tiredly taking out a quill and smoothening out some parchment.

"Alright…take this down….Padfoot's Ingenius…"

"Ahem…"Remus interrupted.

"Oh bollocks fine….Mister Padfoot, Mister Moony and Mister Wormtail's Ingenius Plan to unite Prongs with Flower"

Remus chuckled but wrote it down nonetheless.

_Mister Padfoot, Mister Moony and Mister Wormtail's Ingenius Plan to unite Prongs with Flower_

_1) Padfoot dates other girls. Remains friends with Flower so as not to make her think she's been replaced too easily. (SB)_

_2) Padfoot displays his ridiculous and immature side rather than his moody, mysterious side so as to make Flower think dating him was a bad idea.(RL)_

_3) Moony talks to Flower about how well Prongs is doing at his duties. (PP)_

_4)Wormtail finds someone in Remedial Potions who is better suited for a certain Gryffindor brunette currently involved in her OWLs and a relationship with Prongs. (SB)_

_5)Padfoot makes Flower believe Prongs is a good man. (SB)_

_6)Padfoot suggests some kissing techniques to Prongs. (SB)_

_7)Moony suggests Prongs ignores most advice Padfoot gives him (RL)_

_8)Padfoot suggests Moony put a sock in it (SB)_

_9)Wormtail wonders how the last three points have been beneficial to the ingenius plan. (PP)_

_10)Padfoot and Moony suggest Wormtail study for Remedial Potions rather than offer such dumb wondering._

_11)All Messrs involved convince Prongs to turn the bickering into real flirtation and not frustration. (RL)_

_12) Padfoot thinks this list is comprehensive enough and all involved Messrs should eat Moony's chocolate. (SB)_

* * *

_**A/N: hahaha that was a fun list. The initials in brackets are obviously for the corresponding marauder. Anyway, REVIEWWW I LOVVE IT WHEN YOU DO!! :)**_


	15. Realizations

_**A/N: Love you reviewers!! You're awesome. I hope I've pleased you all with this chapter and it's sparks of Lily/James. I promise next chapter has so much more, so any scenarios, scenes, cute things you want put in, I'll definitely take into account. Outside inspiration is always a great tool for my writing, which is why suggestions as well as positive reinforcement make me want to write more and better!! Anyway, enjoy:**_

* * *

Realizations.

James sighed heavily and put his head down on the table. He had been working on his Potions homework in the office for nearly an hour and he just couldn't seem to get it all right. He cursed himself for taking such a heavy load of classes but then thought about how all of his friends were in the same boat. He just was no good at Potions. It needed an element of precision and that was something his mind struggled to comprehend. Worse than the practical part, it was the essays Slughorn assigned, it was all about meticulous preparation and decisions, something James knew wasn't going to come easily, especially when he couldn't make the physical Potion in the first place. Transfiguration, DADA, easy. All that was, was concentration and practice and he enjoyed that. Damn Potions. It was only at times like these that he wished he were more like Severus Snape.

Lily bustled in to pick the Prefects' weekly patrol reports to hand in to Professor Dumbledore and was surprised to see James sitting, working diligently at his desk. She crept up behind him and saw he had his hands in his hair, making it even messier than before. He then chewed at the tip of his quill and wrote something before sighing and crossing it out.

"Need some help Potter?" Lily spoke up making him jump up from his chair in alarm. He glared at her and said,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

Lily shrugged. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to ask for help when you needed it?"

James rolled his eyes. "Evans, this stuff is a piece of pie…I'm just procrastinating!" he announced before heading to the cooler and grabbing a butterbeer. He downed most of it in a swig and notice her biting her lip as if she wanted to say something to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

Lily shrugged again. "Uh…have you noticed that Sirius is dating Penelope Goodwin?"

James nodded, "Yeah since last night…why? Does it bother you? I thought you two were supposed to be best friends or whatever…"

"We are….its just awfully fast isn't it?" Lily asked with a frown, which made James soften.

"Oh Evans…I don't think he meant it to spite you, he probably reckons jumping into another relationship is the best way to get used to going back to being friends with you…"

Lily nodded, "See here's my dilemma…. we weren't ever friends before we got together, how do we go back to that?"

James looked thoughtful. "Well, from what I gather, the relationship was a friendship…I mean I know you were really attracted to each other and all, but…"

"..Well, he's so good looking it's hard not to find him attractive.."

James shrugged and pretended to tie his shoe while he clenched a fist around his laces.

Lily paused, "I don't know why I'm telling you this…I should've gone to Remus, sorry…" She turned to leave making James feel guilty.

"Look Evans, I'm with Lindsey now…you don't have to feel weird about talking to me…I mean…whatever, talk to Moony if you must," he said casually but his ears were turning red.

Lily studied him for a moment. "Well the reason I thought I should talk to you was…you're his best mate and he always told me you knew him better than anyone else.."

"So, what are we talking about then?"

Lily sighed and perched on her armchair. "We found each other physically attractive I think, but personality wise…we were too suited for friendship, it was hard to get past."

James nodded. "But you're still upset that he's dating someone else already?"

Lily shot him a look. "Wouldn't you be? We dated for months! It's just…well its not even that. It just makes me feel like I'll never be good enough. Never be right for someone…"

James stared at her. He was staring in such an intense manner that Lily began to blush and wanted to leave. He stopped her by clearing his throat as she stood and before she could leave, said,

"Evans, I'll tell you this once and once only. So listen hard. You... are one of the girls which guys can't keep their eyes off. When you walk in to a room, it wouldn't matter who they were talking to, they'd have to notice."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but he was walking toward her and she shut her mouth. He stood about a foot away from her and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're the girl which made two best friends not only fight, but also forgive each other because the chance of being with you is something no one should be allowed to pass up. And it's not just because you're beautiful. I know I've always only said that. But you're brilliant, and you're funny and you're above everything else kind. And not in the obnoxious way that makes people feel bad about their own vices…Just in a way which makes you, you. And, I am certain that I know at least three people who have been in love with you for every reason I just named. And you know what the best part of it all is?" he asked taking a step closer, so that he was so close that she had to raise her head to look into his eyes. When their eyes locked, Lily found that she was unable to tear her gaze away, she felt as if speaking would shatter the moment into a thousand pieces and it would never have existed.

"What's that?" she murmured as quietly as she could, barely moving her lips.

He smiled very softly and said, "You haven't a clue that all of this is true."

He looked at her delightfully pink face as she struggled for words and then broke their gaze to walk straight out of the room.

Lily was left alone, her heart beating strangely fast. She'd had boys say wonderful, romantic things to her before. But no one had ever made her believe they might be true. Boys had touched her in ways that made her skin tingle, but no one had ever made her quiver without even making contact. And sometimes boys had stared at her so intensely she was afraid her heart might slow down. But no one had ever looked at her like James Potter had, just now.

* * *

"Bugger it all to hell" James said sighing and collapsing on to the couch where the marauders were sitting scribbling on a piece of paper. They hurriedly put it away and looked at him. He cast them a semi-interested look and said, "Is that the map?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, it's the map…we were planning a trip to Honeydukes tonight. Want in?" Remus said smoothly.

James shook his head. "Nah, I have that Potions essay…remember, I get the map tommorow for rounds, I have so much to do, it doesn't make sense to walk around and patrol."

Sirius nodded. "Anyway, you were saying….bugger something?"

"Why didn't you tell Evans you were going to be dating Penelope?" James asked tiredly.

Sirius shrugged, playing his part. "I rather thought she wouldn't mind, considering we aren't dating anymore…"

"Yeah, but you're meant to be friends, she took it as a personal insult and then came to me and I had to bail you out and said too many things. I probably freaked the right shit out of her. Ugh…Lindsey would've had me murdered if she heard what I said…"

"What did you say?" Peter asked stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Was that the last frog Pete?" Remus asked sharply and Peter made a guilty face. Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius. "We neeeed Honeydukes."

Sirius laughed, amused and looked at James. "Well?"

James sighed. "I don't want to go in to it. Just basically everything I love about her."

The marauders laughed but James still looked sullen.

"Oh…you were serious…" Remus said awkwardly.

"Ugh. What do I do about Lindsey?" James asked burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

"Well, our plan seems to be going brilliantly…" Remus whispered sarcastically to Sirius in the library, the next evening. They had met here, knowing that James would not look for them here and since Peter had remedial classes, it gave him a chance to study while Remus and Sirius went over the plan. "Have you talked to Lily yet Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head. "Have you? You're meant to be talking up James…"

Remus sighed, "I can't very well just say nice things…I've got to wait til James does something worth mentioning. We have a prefect's meeting soon, so I suppose that'll be a good opportunity."

"Prongs has barely slept in three days, he's been planning meetings and trying to do all of his homework, he almost fell asleep on his plate at dinner today," Peter added, looking up from his 6th year level Transfiguration. "What's the conjuring charm again?"

Sirius told him impatiently and then looked at Remus, "you really ought to talk to her soon…what about the fact that he passed on Honeydukes to do homework?"

"I'd rather not tell the Head Girl I've been wandering around Hogsmeade when I wasn't meant to" Remus said hotly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's Lily, she knows she can't stop us!"

Remus made a noise of irritation and then said, "Well I think you should talk to her first...she looked really troubled this afternoon in Potions. James even made some dumb joke and she didn't roll her eyes or make a condescending comment...she didn't say a thing, she didn't even look at him!"

"Oh…shit. Well perhaps she's taken to ignoring him?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Go. Now. I saw her sitting at the table near the Restricted Section…" Remus said glaring.

"Fine!" Sirius conceded getting up and strolling over to where Lily sat alone studying. He noticed Emma and Diggory sitting a few tables away and he chuckled, knowing Lily had probably moved away to avoid Diggory's nonsense.

"Know if there's anything about decapitation in this section?" Sirius asked casually as he looked at the books in the darkest part of the library.

Lily looked up in surprise and a smile graced her beautiful features. "No, considering decapitation is possibly the easiest thing to avoid in our day and age….we don't live in Nearly Headless Nick's time anymore Sirius…"

Sirius gasped as if this was news to him. "You mean, I can't get beheaded for being an arse to one of my best mates?" he said looking at her apologetically.

She sighed and said, "You haven't been an arse Sirius….I just, I was hurt…"

Sirius turned one of the chairs backwards and sat down, resting his chin on the back support. "You know I'd never mean to hurt you Lil…why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I suppose I was worried I wasn't going to be good enough for anyone…" she said uncomfortably, not looking at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, making her giggle. "Lily, I'd tell you, you were amazing, but what's the point? You'll never believe me anyway."

Lily shrugged. 'Well…the funny thing is….no, never mind"

"No, what?" he pressed.

"Well for some reason, when I was talking to Potter earlier…he gave me this whole extravagant, 'Potter' speech…and for the first time I…I believed him."

Sirius laughed. "He wasn't kidding when he said he loved you Lil."

"Oh, stop, he's infatuated…he's become obsessed with the chase" Lily said, blushing.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know…seeing him with Lindsey sometimes makes it seem like he gave up the chase, love. Perhaps he's realized you're too stubborn to give him a chance?"

Lily gasped. "I am not stubborn!!"

He gave her a look which made her rephrase.

"Well…I'm not unfairly stubborn anyway!"

Sirius nodded. "Lil, look…I'm not here to convince you James is worth rethinking…I know you just don't change your mind on matters like these….I just wanted to apologize for not mentioning Penelope. I wouldn't be jealous though, I've only realized I'm not really the commitment type…"

Lily made a face. "Oh dear, did I put you off that?"

Sirius inwardly took a deep breath, struggling not to say something that might give away his secret.

"No, I just thought it might be different because its you. It was James' fault for telling us all how special you are all the time….but no, it has nothing to do with you. We were better off friends…and I am better off unattached…"

Lily laughed and swatted at his arm. "You sleaze ball!"

They laughed and Sirius hugged her before leaving her to work and going back to Moony.

"Your turn" he said with a grin. They began to argue back and forth about when was the appropriate time for Remus to do his part of the plan, when...

"Padfoot?? Moony? Worm?" They froze at the sound of James' voice entering the library.

"Mr Potter!! Whispers please!" Miss Pince said, scandalized.

"Hide!" Sirius whispered but Remus was already headed over to Lily. He knew James wouldn't come this far into the library and thought it was safest to kill two birds with one stone.

"Bugger!! Pete, shush!" Sirius said frantically and rushed over to a Sixth Year Hufflepuff sitting near by.

"Excuse us love…mind if I hide under your desk?" he said heavily, with a charming smile.

She giggled and made room for him to crawl under, silently thank her with a wink, just as James turned the corner and saw Peter alone at the table.

"All alone Petey?" James asked taking a seat. "Seen the others?"

Peter shook his head and his voice was squeaky when he spoke. "I think Moony went to the hospital wing and Padfoot's somewhere with Penelope."

James nodded, satisfied and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He then stared at his book, no longer motivated to do work. James noticed.

"6th year Transfiguration? What're you having troubles with?" James asked kindly. Peter explained his dilemma and soon Prongs was drawing a diagram out to help his friend.

Meanwhile, Sirius was rather enjoying being under the table. The girl's knickers were rather fun to look at and he was sure, she was showing off just for him. She looked down and spoke. "Are you still dating Penelope Goodwin?"

Sirius looked into her eyes. "Yes, is that a problem?"

She shook her head and said, "Oh…I just thought…"

"Well, there was nothing said about exclusiveness…"

* * *

"Remus, look I know what you're trying to do…I mean don't you think its odd that you have all jumped back into convincing me to like him when you didn't do it for so long when I was with Sirius? Even he seems like he's pushing…" Lily said, blowing on the ink on her parchment.

Remus cringed. "No, Lily, I think we just see you as a fair girl and we want you to recognize that James' isn't the immature prat he used to be….what you decide to do with this realization is purely up to you!"

Lily sighed and looked at him. "Well, what's he done that's so mature? He still messes about in class…he still ignores most of his homework…"

"Not true!"

"Really? Well just yesterday he didn't even do his Potions homework because he was too proud to ask for help!" she said indignantly.

"What are you on about? He asked us for help yesterday, didn't you notice he handed it in to Professor Slughorn as soon as he got to class?" Remus asked.

Lily frowned. She hadn't noticed. She had been doing her best to avoid his glance altogether. After his rather irritatingly thoughtful speech, she'd been afraid to look. It bothered her that the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she knew he'd entered the room. It bothered her that just the other night when she'd been dreaming about some hunk she'd read about in Witch Weekly, blonde hair had turned raven black and messy and glasses had been propped on to his nose. She didn't want to think about these things, but it seemed she couldn't have a conversation without someone bringing up that arrogant, bullying toe-rag. She had noticed him coming in, just as Remus had sat down with her and now she looked over to where he was drawing something and making Peter laughed.

"Look! He's even distracting Peter from his work and Peter needs to work as hard as he can in Remedial!! Goodness knows how he passed Transfiguration all the way until Sixth Year!!"

Remus thought silently about how hard James and Sirius had had to work to help Peter become an Animagi. They would've been able to join him in the shrieking shack in fourth year if it hadn't taken til fifth to perfect Peter's transformation. He supposed in sixth year, they were tired of explaining transfiguration to him and as a result, he of course had failed.

"He's not distracting him. He's helping him! James and Sirius are the best at Transfiguration in our year!"

Lily gave him a skeptical look. "He's drawing silly pictures…"

"No Lily! He's drawing diagrams because it's the only way Peter really understands things…just like me and Sirius have to try and relate everything about Potions to Quidditch for James to understand. He's a bit quicker at learning than Petey though."

"Sirius helps?"

"Well I've never been much of a Potion maker either, I just try harder and memorize more textbooks, but Sirius is a natural for the most part, not to mention he knows far more about Quidditch!" Remus said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I can't believe Potter is top of our year."

"That hard to believe? Everything else comes naturally to him, and he works a hell of a lot harder than Sirius, who just happens to be a good listener when he needs to be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter does not work hard. He must just be enormously gifted…"

Remus sighed in frustration. "For someone so fair Lily, you're being pretty unfair…"

Lily looked at him in alarm. "But...but…ok tell me 3 things Potter has done that should make me think he's more mature than you lot?"

Remus laughed, "Well, with the exception of me….he's more mature because, 1. He learns from every experience and reacts accordingly. Ie: Got in trouble for missing homework when he was Head boy…so he missed a Marauder late night Honeydukes run to finish an essay. 2. He's always looking out for the people that matter the most to him and it's the only thing he refuses to act spontaneously on. Which leads me to 3. He was the one who saved Snape when Sirius foolishly sent him in to meet me…at my worst" he finished very quietly.

Lily was stunned. Not only because Remus had just named three things she'd never have expected James to have done, but also because it was the first open acknowledgment he'd made of the fact that Lily knew of his 'furry little problem'. They shared a look, and she knew to say nothing else on the werewolf matter, but sighed and said,

"Well…I suppose you win. Those are good reasons."

Remus looked gleeful.

"It doesn't mean I intend on giving Potter a chance…ever!" Lily said sharply but Remus was already up and grinning. He waved and she saw him stride over to James and start to walk out of the library with him and Peter. She noticed Sirius catching up with them moments later out of nowhere and heard him say,

"Blimey, I got lost looking for you lot in this place!!"

She noticed James laugh and caught the seemingly casual look he'd thrown her over his shoulder, and she blushed. The hairs were standing up again.

This was not a good sign.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww :) Any comments, suggestions, questions, ideas, or just general feedback would be awesome. I won't say it. you know what to do. Oh, Congrats David Cook for winning American Idol. I liked both Davids, but lost interest once Jason Castro fell to pieces and was eliminated. Either way though, good season of idol...but now, so you think you can dance!? **_


	16. Pink Hair

_**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so many fun things developed when I wasnt expecting them to. I'm sure you will like it to. If not, let me know if I ought to try a different direction, your feedback is always appreciated and wanted. THank you reviewers, for those of you with requests and suggestions, I did the best I could to incorporate them. **_

_**In particular 'jennifer' and 'celia', i tried to put in both your requests and ideas. also, shetlandlace, in reference to your review, i def tried not doing something stereotypical...let me know what you think! **_

_**Thanks to everyone again, and those of you begging for me to get a move on with Lily and James: remember, slow and steady wins the race, and what would you all think if I just decided to get them together in this chapter. i'm sure you'd all be a little let down.**_

* * *

Pink Hair

"Lindsey…" James said speaking to the pretty girl bent over her homework.

"What's up James?" she said not looking up.

"Can we talk?"

Lindsey looked up and studying his expression. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

James sat and looked uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"Cos if you are, I don't get it." She said bluntly.

"Uh, well, you see…" he stuttered.

"I've done nothing but put up with you avoiding me and making up excuses and being an all around jerk…why? Because I really like you, and I hoped that I could show you that while I'm not Lily effin Evans, I'm a good person who cares about you. And it's just not fair to not give me a real chance."

James was stunned. Had he really been treating Lindsey the way Lily treated him? Sure he was dating her, but he didn't really give her all the attention she deserved, and he realized this was what had probably brought on her change of silliness to maturity.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Why don't you say you'll give us a proper chance. How will you ever realize that there are other people out there when you won't give up on a girl who won't give you the time of day?" Lindsey demanded curtly.

"Lindsey, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" James asked quietly.

"Because, I thought you were smart and intuitive but I guess you need things spelled out. And James I'm not being rude to be mean, I'm saying these things for the sake of you realizing other people are worth your time!!" she exclaimed holding his hands.

He hung his head and sighed. "You're so right Linds. I haven't been fair. Will you give me a chance to make it up to you? I'd really like to spend more time with you. I want you to get to know my friends."

Lindsey sighed. "They make fun of me. I'm not as intelligent I guess…"

James shook his head. "They just see you as being much younger. I'll talk to them."

Lindsey nodded. "James, I really really like you".

James smiled and kissed her gently. "What are you working on? Feel like coming to the Quidditch Pitch with me and Sirius? He's going to give me Chaser practice."

Lindsey looked at him skeptically. "That doesn't sound like a lot of fun James…I mean, it's not a match…"

James laughed and pinched her cheek. "Believe me, when Sirius gives me Chaser practice, its hilarious! You'll see" he said, pulling her up and leading her, laughing from the room.

* * *

"Alright James…ready?" Sirius drawled lazily. Penelope and Kerry from the library were both there giggling like mad. Lindsey sat near them smiling, wondering what was to come.

"Give us a sec Padfoot…I have to get my broomstick."

Sirius nodded bouncing up and down in the air on his own Silver Arrow. Lindsey looked at Penelope and Kerry and spoke. "Doesn't it bother you that you're both dating Sirius?" she asked carefully.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Im just glad he's giving us the time of day! He never dated, not until Lily Evans…" Kerry said.

"And now she's out of the picture, so its nice that we're the two he's interested in, " Penelope explained.

Lindsey nodded, but inwardly sighed. What was all the Lily Evans hype. She didn't understand. Lily had never been more than civil with her, but she'd never tried to have a conversation with her. She wasn't as rude as Emma Gray but she wasn't as nice as Carly Monroe had been. At least not to her.

'Alright, ready…" James announced smiling at her, riding his own Silver Arrow floating in the middle of the pitch facing the stands where the girls stood. Sirius was hovering with his back to them but didn't have anything to throw at James. Within seconds she noticed Sirius had conjured a jar of chocolate, which he tossed at James roughly. He swooped to catch it and it vanished quickly when he had his hands on it. Without a second to spare, Sirius had thrown a lantern at him and James had to react quickly. The girls were starting to become very entertained. At an alarmingly fast pace, Sirius threw a book, a small table, an armchair, followed by a couch at James. By now both boys were laughing hysterically as James struggled to hold each object, but still managing to catch each one. Finally, Sirius threw a fat, pink pony at James and his laughter made it impossible for him to attempt catching it.

"What the hell Padfoot?"

"Think you're a brilliant Chaser do you Potter?" Sirius taunted, beginning to fly around him and throw various animals at James. James just hung on to his broom, laughing as a hippogriff flew overhead and a skrewt hit him in the face.

"Stop!!" he yelled threw laughter as the girls joined in, clutching to each other.

"Padfoot!! Be Serious!" James said as an alarmingly large baby unicorn landed on the back of his broom, tiliting it downward.

"I am Sirius" he said cheekily, now looking down to the pitch and seeing Remus, Peter, Emma and Lily walking toward the stands. While James was trying to vanish all the animals, Sirius swooped down and picked up a squealing Peter Pettigrew. Everyone laughed as Sirius somehow balanced the chubby boy on his broom with him and soon, Remus, Emma and Lily were sitting beside Lindsey laughing too.

"What on earth are they doing?" Lily remarked to Remus.

Lindsey giggled and said, "Sirius' idea of Chaser practice."

Lily looked at her blankly and tried to force a smile. She just couldn't warm to Lindsey the way the Marauders had tried.

"What's your problem with me Evans?" Lindsey finally said angrily.

Lily looked surprised. "I have no problem with you Lindsey…we just don't know each other that well."

"No one ever thinks to get to actually know me now do they?" Lindsey muttered under her breath, suddenly not as entertained by the fact that Sirius was threatening to throw Peter to James.

Lily pressed on. "It's only cos you're a little younger, you know? I haven't seen you jumping out of your skin to have a conversation with me either. It's not fair for you to get mad at me. We just seem to have very little in common."

"Except the fact that we both love James Potter?" Lindsey said coldly.

Lily's mouth hung open, completely speechless. And the two girls stared at each other for a long time until Emma yelled,

"James did you just Vanish Peter?!"

James and Sirius were looking very confused as everyone went quiet.

Remus looked appalled. "I can't believe you just vanished our friend. How the hell do we get him back?"

Sirius and James flew over looking alarmed.

"Could we try 'finite incanteum?' " Sirius asked.

"No, all of those objects you threw will reappear and be running wild around Hogwarts for 2 hours before that charm wears off Sirius!!" James explained.

"Prongs, how could you do this to poor Wormy!?" Sirius asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"You shouldn't be throwing our best mates at me in the first place Padfoot!!" James retorted through a wide grin.

Lily finally broke her uncomfortable gaze from Lindsey's cold one and spoke up. "Just say 'Prior en finite incanteum' and it only undoes the last spell…that is, if you want him back" she joked making everyone but Lindsey laugh.

"Brilliant Evans!" James exclaimed and said the spell causing Peter to appear out of thin air and start falling to the ground. James dived quickly and caught him bringing him over to the stands. Peter looked very disgruntled and refused to speak to them despite their apologies which were admittedly, covered with laughter.

"Alright, that's enough for one day Padfoot…" James said starting to fly toward the locker room.

Sirius suddenly had a brilliant idea, when James was far away he called out, "Wait Prongs, I have one last thing for you to catch!!"

James turned and shrugged, and looked ready to catch. So Sirius flew quickly toward Lily and picked her up in a clean sweep. Forgetting her interaction with Lindsey, Lily began laughing hysterically.

"Sirius Black, you great brute, you put me down!!" she said struggling but laughing. The others laughed too and clapped, while even Lindsey couldn't seem to stop her amused smile at the scene she was witnessing.

Sirius flew with Lily laughing and pounding lightly on his chest while James looked at him, alarmed. He thought for a second about not doing it. He could smell her sweet, flowery scent and felt the warmth of her hands around his neck and it was all he could do not to lean down and kiss her. He gripped a little tighter, never wanting to let go, but as he approached James, he knew he was going to. A pain in his chest, tugged and he thought about telling her he loved her, instead he barked a laugh and said,

"Hey Prongs…catch!"

"Sirius Black don't you…DAR-" Lily shrieked as he flung her threw the air to James. She screamed as she fell but soon she felt strong arms encircle her waist and catch her in a very safe position. She clung to the body, smelling the faint fragrance of apples and cinnamon and feeling her fingers brush against messy black hair, which wasn't Sirius'. Her heart started to pound and she was afraid to open her eyes. Finally she did, and she stared into the concerned hazel eyes of Potter and she felt her heart skip a beat. Their faces were so close as he whispered,

"It's ok Evans…I caught you…you're ok."

Lily nodded and buried her head against his chest momentarily. As she felt them fly towards laughter and voices, she pulled away to an awkward distance and when he set her down she yelled,

"Sirius Black. I am going to kill you!!" She started to run after the laughing boy who was pulling faces at her. "You better sleep with your eyes open you hooligan!" she said trying not to laugh but failing as he jumped over the back of the stands and started running back to the castle. "I'll get you back for this!" she said shaking her fist at him dramatically.

He turned and stuck his tongue out at her and she couldn't help but laugh before she turned to the others.

James looked flushed and Lindsey did not look happy.

* * *

"Padfoot, that was a mean trick…" James said as the four boys sat at dinner. Lily and Emma were sitting with Alice Smith, Frank Longbottom and Jack Finch. Lindsey was sitting with her friends throwing death glares at Sirius, Lily and James.

Sirius laughed. "Oh it was just a bit of fun mate."

Remus hid his smile and ducked under the table to pretend to tie his shoe. Peter was still not talking to any of them.

"Look, Evans could have really hurt herself, you wouldn't have been able to forgive yourself!" James accused.

Sirius' heart almost stopped. He didn't know what he would do if he really hurt Lily. He shrugged off the feeling outwardly and said, "James, you almost caught a great big pink pony, I was quite certain you would manage to catch Lily."

James made a face. "Its not just that. Lindsey isn't speaking to me now. She'd only just explained Evans has given her a complex!"

"I don't understand the problem Prongs…you wanted to ditch Lindsey a while ago didn't you?" Remus asked, reappearing.

James sighed. "Yes, but then she made me feel bad because she thinks I've never really given another person a chance. And then I felt like a hypocrite for thinking Evans was unfair for not giving me one!"

Sirius amusedly turned to Peter, "What do you think Wormtail?"

Peter looked as if he wanted to say something but just sniffed and looked away, prompting Sirius to laugh hysterically with James and Remus chuckle to himself, slapping Peter on the back.

"James, you shouldn't lead Lindsey on anyway.." Sirius said with a smirk.

James nodded, "That's what I thought, but it was like she knew she was being led on and wanted me to try harder not to. I'm so confused. It's almost like she just refuses to let me dump her."

"Ah, that Lindsey has some tricks up her sleeve" Remus said shaking his head.

Lily and Emma approached them and Lily spoke to James. "Potter, we need to patrol." As she said this, she silently put a spell on Sirius' hair turning it bright pink. Everyone stared at her, but she put a finger to her lips and they all stayed quiet, hiding their grins.

James nodded with a smile and stood up. "See you later lads" and followed Lily. The others watched as Lily stopped short to let two first years zoom by. James placed a hand on her waist for a second to protect her from getting knocked over. He awkwardly let go when they'd passed and kept walking as if nothing had happened. Everyone noted Lindsey's scowl before she stormedout of the Great Hall

* * *

Lily and James walked around the corridors in silence. Finally Lily spoke. "I didn't thank you for earlier."

James shrugged. "It's no problem Evans, I'd never have let you fall."

"Sirius is a prick" she said making him laugh.

"Well you got him back good, didn't you?" he said with a grin making her mouth twitch into a smile.

"I'm only sad I won't get to see his reaction" she said giggling.

James smiled after they had stopped laughing and looked at her before saying, "You really are something else Lily Evans…"

Lily blushed and raised her wand to unlock a noisy broom closet.

James' eyes widened and he playfully waggled his eyebrows at her. "Why, Evans…I didn't know you were so forward! Isn't making out in a broom closet against the rules?" he said pretending she was inviting him in inside of busting two other students.

Lily laughed and swatted his arm. "Funny, Potter…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on Evans, Go out with…." James stopped himself as she looked at him in alarm. "Uh, never mind."

Lily looked awkward, before lowering her wand and turning to James. "Lindsey talked to me today. She's not a fan."

James nodded. "I know."

"You should tell her, I have absolutely no interest in a romantic relationship with you" she said very quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

James' heart sank but he nodded. "I think she knows…"

Lily laughed and said, "Could've fooled me. Besides…" she began with a smile to break the awkwardness, "you'd probably just vanish me, when you got annoyed."

James laughed and held up his hands defensively, "Oh come on Evans, I didn't mean to vanish Petey, he just looks like a big animal."

Lily cracked up and covered her mouth trying to look stern. "Now, now Potter, I'm quite sure he looked rather rodent like…" she said, eyes glittering, referring to Peter's mousey appearance.

James laughed, ignoring the very accurate comparison. "Making fun of people!? Oh Evans, I always knew you weren't perfect…"

Lily smiled and said, "Now, wasn't it you who told me only last year, that I was absolutely perfect?"

James laughed embarrassedly. "I only meant the way you look" he teased, receiving another swat on the arm. "No, but I think the fact that you aren't perfect, makes you even more perfect. At least for someone like me…"

Lily's face went bright red and she coughed. "Uh, Anyway….we ought to stop this nonsense in the broom cupboard…"

James nodded. "Shame, it was always such a mood kill being busted by Prefects…"

"I'm sure…" Lily said rolling her eyes and blasting the cupboard open. The couple separated and James' eyes widened while Lily looked from the smirking girl back to James with a worried expression.

"L..Lindsey?" He spluttered in disbelief.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Emma sat and looked at the boys for a second before saying, "So Lily likes James."

The three boys stared at her in surprise.

She laughed. "Well, I reckon so anyway. She let him slip into conversation every five minutes and pretended she was mad that he caught her. But you could see she was really uncomfortably happy he'd done it."

Sirius clapped his hands with glee. "So, our plan is working!!"

"Plan?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our ingenius plan to get them together" Peter explained.

"Aha! You can talk Petey, I knew it!!" Sirius said pointing.

Peter fought the urge not to say anything about Sirius' bright pink hair and just looked away.

Remus was still laughing to himself silently and no one had noticed until now.

"Anything wrong Moony?" Sirius asked frowning and Remus, sending him into a fit of more giggles.

"Nutter" Sirius murmured before seeing Emma and Peter both covering their laughter with their hands.

"What's wrong with you lot? Is there something on my face?" Sirius asked rubbing furiously at his cheek.

Everyone laughed more and Sirius was starting to get frustrated. Emma spoke quickly,

"So, you are plotting getting Lily and James together? What are some of the ideas?"

Sirius answered, momentarily forgetting why he was frustrated. "Well, Wormtail is on the hunt for someone to get Lindsey out of the picture, I'm making Lily forget why she liked me better than James and Moony is pointing all James' good, mature qualities out to her, cos honestly she needs help."

Emma was thoughtful. "Well I've sort of been doing the same as Remus…and Sirius I reckon you're efforts are working. Today she said, and I quote 'Sirius is such a goof, I can't believe we dated, sometimes, we're clearly just buddies'…"

Sirius smiled, but inside his blood was boiling. He hated this act he was putting on. He wondered if he was just acting the way he normally did around Lily, would she have still wanted to be with him? He sadly knew that wasn't true, James was far more her type. He could show people how much he cared. Sirius lacked that skill.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed slightly stiffly.

"I have an idea, Emma should be our inside source. What Lily doesn't tell me or you, Padfoot, she'll tell Emma….unless she keeps it all inside."

"Which is unlikely, Lily is horrible at hiding her feelings. But, yeah, I'll report back to you. Anything to end this drawn out inevitable romance." Emma said with a grin.

"So, Wormtail, I suppose you should add Gray into our plan agenda…" Sirius said rather quietly and Peter reluctantly pulled out the parchment and added Emma's name.

"Anyway, I should go…" Emma said, standing up. "I have to meet Amos".

Before the boys could say bye, a Ravenclaw with a green Mohawk approached them and spoke to Sirius. "I'm really digging your new punk look, you should stop by our anarchist meeting…" the girl said in a sullen voice before smiling at Sirius, who looked very shocked and confused. When she'd walked away, he saw that his friends were laughing hysterically, slamming the table, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"What the hell!" Sirius said turning over his plate quickly and looking at his reflection. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LILY EVANS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, hopefully that satsified you all for a while. Will Try and update by Tuesday at the latest! In the meantime, please send me a review. Your ideas and opinions are what helps me update!! Thanks! **_


	17. Some More Plans

_**A/N: This chapter isnt my best. Some stuff happens, but I ended it pretty shortly because I didn't love the way it was going. Much more James and Lily soon. And I promise, the wait won't be much longer! Thanks for reviews!! If you want to check out my new story its called Again I go Unnoticed and its Sirius Black and Mary McDonald. I had to do SB/OC but yeh. Check it out, if you want.**_

* * *

Some More Plans

"You're mad."

James lifted his head slightly to see Lindsey standing there with her hands on her hips looking at him sitting across from Sirius involved in a game of Wizard's chess. He said nothing and told his Knight to move.

"Check" he said dully to Sirius who nodded and stared at the board.

"Check mate actually…" James said in a rather regretful tone. "Want to play another?"

Sirius looked at him and glanced up at Lindsey before saying, "I would Prongs, only I have revenge to plot" he said running a hand through his thick hair, now back to its natural black.

James nodded and stared at the board as Sirius moved away to sit with the rest of their friends. He immediately caught Lily in a headlock and ruffled her hair. He then lowered his voice and James couldn't hear anymore. Lindsey sat down facing him.

"You're mad," she repeated.

He looked at her incredulously. He then laughed. "Oh wait, let me see…I find you, hours after making me feel immensely guilty for ignoring you, in a broom cupboard tangled up with my best mate's skeezy brother. Who, might I add is in Slytherin and is an all around git?"

Lindsey shrugged. "He's goodlooking."

"Well what the fuck does that matter?" James demanded.

"Lily Evans is just a pretty face and you can't seem to forget her."

James laughed incredulously. He couldn't say anything, he just glared at her, daring her to elaborate.

"So, when I saw you leave together…I just thought, well, why not go for someone good looking who I know nothing about and do things with him that I didn't even think to do with you James?" she glared back at him angrily.

He lowered his voice, dangerously. "Don't you dare tell me I know nothing about her. I know nothing about you. If I had known you were round the bend insane, do you believe I would've dated you this long? You've been childish and unfair and anything that I needed to feel guilty about, you should feel tenfold. Now, kindly piss off."

She stared at him. "It's not fair James. I love you."

"You have a twisted way of showing it" he retorted, his cheeks flushing as he saw two tears roll down her cheeks.

"Can't you just forgive me? What can I do? What can I do to make you notice me? Is it her hair? Her eyes? I can change those things…I will!" Lindsey begged, practically sobbing now. James uncomfortably ignored the looks they were drawing as Lindsey pawed at his hands, trying to hold them.

James shook his head and stood up, untangling her hands. "This was my fault. I'm sorry Lindsey," he said sadly before turning and walking up to the dormitories, without a glance at anyone.

As Lindsey's friends gathered to comfort her, the Marauders, Lily and Emma sat very uncomfortably. Luckily it was late enough for only the older students to witness.

"Well…I'll have to kill you another day Lily…nite Em" Sirius said nodding at the girls and following James up. Remus and Peter quickly followed suit after bidding the girls goodnight.

"What on earth?" Emma spluttered at Lily who was looking very distressed. She massaged her temples as the fifth year girls made their way upstairs. Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes, the only other Seventh Year Gryffindor girls walked by them and smiled before heading up to bed too. The only people still in the common room were Alice Smith and Frank Longbottom, wrapped around each other in a dark corner and Emma and Lily.

"He said I was perfect" she mumbled.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "He said that about fifty times a day in fifth year."

Lily nodded, "I know, but he'd just found out something pretty mean about me and said I was perfect to him regardless. I don't understand what I'm feeling Emma."

Emma inwardly noted this, to tell the marauders later, but pressed on. "Do you think you like James?"

Lily laughed. "No. Not at all. I just feel somehow responsible for all his other failed relationships. Does that make me sound conceited? Oh god, that sounded so conceited" Lily said covering her face.

Emma shook her head. "No, I think it was honest. There's no use in you pretending every time James Potter breaks up with a girl, it has nothing to do with the fact that he's head over heels for you! He's made that clear multiple times, as have the girlfriends and his best friends. The question you need to ask is, do you like him? Will you ever like him?"

Lily shook her head immediately in response. "Well, I've seen all the similarities Sirius kept talking about. But what's the point in that? They're like the same person…both good looking, fun, and if we're not rowing, me and James really have interesting conversations. It's just another friend to be made in the exciting life of Lily Evans, she said with a laugh making Emma smile.

"You never know Lil…"

"I am not giving Potter a chance. So, drop it" she said firmly before standing and stretching.

"You will…" Emma said quietly as the two girls headed up to the dormitory. Lily pretended she hadn't heard.

"No more" James said as he downed a firewhisky shot.

Sirius knocked back one too and looked at him with a confused expression. "We've only had two Prongs!"

Remus laughed and finished his first shot. Peter was already curled up in his bed, on the verge of sleep.

James shook his head absently. "No, I mean no more girls who aren't Evans."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of hidden triumph.

"It's not fair. Lindsey wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been for me using her. I can't keep using people to help me forget her. If I don't get over her, I'm destined to die alone."

"Unless, you win her over mate" Sirius said, pouring another two shots for them. Remus eyed him and Sirius smiled before pouring another.

"What is it about me that she finds so repulsive anyway?" James asked rhetorically before knocking back the shot and getting under the covers. He pulled them high over his head and Sirius and Remus knew not to say anymore.

"Shit, did you leave my wand downstairs Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but immediately understood with the look Remus was giving him. "I don't know, let's go check. I left a pack of chocolate frogs down there too…" The two boys went downstairs to the deserted common room and looked at the map. Lily Evans looked very still in her dormitory, while Emma Gray seemed to be leaving it.

She appeared in real life, moments later and hurried down the staircase in her dressing gown.

"We are go…" she said with a grin as she sat with them.

"How'd you figure?" Remus asked.

"She wouldn't stop talking about him. She denied liking him. But she could never look me in the eye and say it. I say we just keep pushing at this…Sirius, you ought to really talk to her. She trusts you on a different sort of level." Emma said looking at the thoughtful boy.

"Sure" he said not really looking anywhere in particular.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed, class tomorrow. You two really shouldn't have been drinking. I can smell it all over you!" she said before hurrying back upstairs.

"Padfoot?"

"Moony?"

"You still like her."

Sirius snapped out of his daze and stared at Remus who was looking at him rather sympathetically.

"What? No…stop it Remus" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Why did you decide to break up?"

"I wasn't the one for her ok??" Sirius said angrily standing up, irritated he'd given in so easily.

"And you really think James is?" Remus said gently.

"YES! Do you think I would've given up the most perfect woman in the world for me for any reason other than my best mate would be more perfect for her?" He retorted, trying to keep his voice down as he paced furiously.

"Sirius, do you…" Remus trailed off.

"Yeah I love her. And if you fucking tell anyone Remus…Don't make me regret not obliviating you right here!" Sirius said raising his wand.

"You didn't need to do this. Why don't you tell James?" Remus said standing and pushing Sirius' wand down slowly.

"Because. It won't happen, if they know the truth. They deserve to be happy. Both of them, and if they're together….the world might stand a chance."

Remus nodded and said no more. He wouldn't mention this ever again. Sirius knew that despite his concern for him, Remus believed James belonged with Lily more than she belonged with Sirius. If Sirius could trust anything, he could trust the fact that Remus wouldn't ruin that either.

* * *

"Sirius Black, get out of my classroom!" McGonagall yelled angrily.

"Minnie!! I was merely trying to explain to Snivellus that I'm thrilled he's back from the Hospital Wing."

"Don't tell lies! It was because you hexed me this morning!" Severus yelled indignantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly Snivelly, you really ought to stop telling tales…"

"BLACK! Get out. Headmaster, now!"

Sirius smiled, picking up his bag. "Brilliant, haven't seen Dumbledore in weeks, I've been meaning to talk to him about his Head Student choices…"

"Detention! Saturday!"

"But Professor! It's the Hogsmeade trip."

"Well, perhaps when you begin to behave like at least a third year, one day you'll be able to go!"

Sirius exhaled loudly and stalked out of the room without another word.

"EVANS! POTTER! Stay after class!" McGonagall yelled before sitting at her desk and rubbing her forehead, letting the class continue practicing transfiguring their desks into ferrets.

Lily and James met eyes across the classroom, the same look of alarm on their faces.

When class had ended and everyone had left James and Lily approached the Professor's desk.

"You really have to begin controlling Black's actions!" she said sharply.

"Please Professor, we have. I tell him all the time to stop hexing people for fun!" Lily spoke up politely.

"Then why has it had no effect whatsoever!?" the professor shot back.

James shrugged. "Miss, it's very difficult trying to tell Sirius what to do. Besides, it's hardly my place. It would be hypocritical considering my past."

McGonagall glared at them. "I always told Lupin to keep you two in check. At least it worked on you. You should both have him know if he doesn't stop this, I will give him detention every day of the month until he stops. I've had enough. You're grown now!"

With that, she dismissed them and Lily and James walked slowly towards Charms.

"That was so unfair" Lily breathed quietly.

James nodded. "Right!? She was lecturing us like we're supposed to control him. Telling his best friend and girlfriend to do that is just…"

"Ex…"

James looked confused. "What?"

"Ex-girlfriend. We aren't dating anymore".

"Oh yeah, well his best friends then!" James said with a sigh.

Lily was quiet. "Are you ok? About Lindsey I mean."

"Yeah. The whole debacle sort of put things into perspective for me" James answered quickly.

Lily nodded. "Potter, I…can you keep a secret?"

James looked at her, stopping. "Sure. What's it about?"

Lily took a deep breath. "I enjoy…talking to you…not rowing."

James grinned widely. "I do too Lily."

"Maybe…we ought to come up with some game plan to make Sirius act like defiant. At least with McGonagall" Lily said brightly, changing the subject.

James nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. We can talk about it later if you'd like. In our office?"

Lily smiled. "Alright, see you around eight?"

James clapped his hands together. "It's a date!"

Lily shook her head. "No it's not Potter."

"Fine…whatever you say pretty girl" he smiled and headed off to the back of the room to sit with Remus and Lily felt her cheek. It was burning warm as she headed over to Emma giving her an annoyingly knowing smile.

They hadn't realized who was right behind them. Sirius laughed to himself. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

_**Review please!!**_


	18. Bittersweet

_**A/N: I wasnt expecting this chapter to turn out this way. I'm happy and surprised with how much I like it thought, I hope you feel the same way. Thank you for your kind words everyone, I hope this finds you well.**_

* * *

Bittersweet

"Sirius."

"Prongs."

"Sirius!"

"Prongs!!"

"Don't you sing-song my name!"

"Don't you call me my real name!"

"Come on Black, stop it!!"

"Shut up Potter!!"

"Don't you call me my last name!"

"Don't you do it first."

"Oh Merlin, this is ridiculous."

"Merlin, this is ridiculous."

"Stop. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why didn't you just say so?" Sirius said with a grin sitting cross legged on his bed.

James sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. They were in the dormitory before breakfast and he and Lily had decided that this was when James would talk to him and Lily would talk to him later.

"Look, I think you should stop playing the fool in Transfiguration."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did Minnie tell you to say this Head Boy?"

"Yes, but I agreed. We're getting older now and its time we stopped having this reputation of being slackers. You're so smart mate and you don't deserve the rap you get."

"Well someone needs to be having fun, don't they? Life has gotten so boring…"

"Sirius, you can't get detentions forever!"

"I'm pretty sure they'll stop when we leave Hogwarts…isn't there a rule against giving detentions to graduates?"

James laughed despite himself. "Stop it mate. Will you at least promise to stop hexing people for fun?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I suppose. I'll find some other way to channel my boredom."

"Good! Thanks Padfoot" James grinned.

"So when are you asking out Lily?"

James slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Shut up. Let's go to Charms."

Sirius sauntered into Charms and took a seat next to Peter. James looked a little surprised at this but shrugged and took the seat in front of them. He turned to them and they started talking about the Hogsmeade trip which Sirius would miss most of because of his detention. A few minutes later Remus walked in looking disheveled and headed to the seat next to Emma. James was again a little surprised until he heard him ask Emma about last night's homework. She began explaining it and James started making a paper plane to throw at Peter who looked delighted to catch it and throw it back. James missed the look that Sirius gave Remus and the nod he got in return. Five minutes later, Lily walked in looking exhausted. She noticed all the seats were taken except the one next to James and looked at Emma, confused. She then noticed that she and Remus were going over the homework so decided to sit with James. She had to tell him something anyway.

She sat down with a sigh and looked at him as he smiled happily. She ignored the lilt in her stomach in response to the adorable look he gave her and spoke. "Blimey, someone let off like six fireworks outside the Great Hall. Of course I ended up getting rid of them." Neither she nor James noticed their four friends stifling laughter.

"That's silly. I'm surprised it wasn't me," James said smiling to which Lily laughed and punched him playfully.

He had a stupid grin on his face as Lily ignored him and turned to the front as Flitwick started class.

"Want me to walk with you?" James asked casually as Lily said she'd be heading to the Head's office to go over the details of the Halloween feast they were supposed to plan.

Lily looked at her books. "Uh. No, that's quite alright Potter."

James nodded. "Bye Evans" he said rather shortly, kicking himself at his attempt. Why couldn't he just get it through his thick skull. Evans didn't want him.

Lily noticed his face and said quickly, "Uh, I was thinking I'd get Sirius to walk me so we could talk…"

James nodded, not noticing her apologetic look. He just went over to talk to Remus who was gathering up his stuff.

"Hello love!" Sirius said with a smile as he passed her.

"Wait, Sirius, wanna walk me to the office?"

Sirius suddenly became depressed. He remembered the days when Lily would've wanted to walk with him and not James, just because she preferred it. Now it was only because she wanted to tell him off. He shrugged and agreed, not really listening to her talk earnestly about changing his ways.

* * *

Lily was leaving the Head's Office, her mind not on the Halloween Feast she was supposedly planning. She kept thinking about James. She wasn't sure how long she could deny her feelings. She was embarrassed, she'd made such a huge deal about never giving him a chance. She even thought dating Sirius was better than him. Sometimes she wondered how she could ever have been so romantically interested in Sirius anyway. She wasn't intrigued by his mystery anymore, to her that was frustrating. She didn't mind so much when they were friends, because she assumed he just kept those things to himself. When she was dating him, she thought it was insulting for him not confide in her. James was different, he was so open, she was afraid she would fall for him so hard, she'd never be able to come back from it. But it was James Potter, he was an annoying git and they were always arguing. Sure, her heart thumped as he glared at her with so much intensity. Sure, when he did grin at her, her stomach felt all funny. But he was still James Potter. The problem was this didn't seem to be a bad thing anymore.

Why had so much changed? She thought about how she'd never have even bothered to get to know him if it hadn't been for Sirius. She'd have been completely closed to all the qualities that were suddenly making her hot and bothered in a way which wasn't because she was furious. She needed to do something, Lily considered one of her biggest character flaws her pride. Nevertheless, she couldn't give in to his charm. She didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"Hey Evans…" Jack Finch passed her, waving.

She stopped, thoughts racing and quickly smiled at him, making him pause. "How's it going Jack?"

"Oh not so bad…yourself?" he asked with a grin, leaning against the wall to talk to her.

* * *

"Ahhh…" James said, frustrated.

"What's up your bum?" Sirius asked.

"Evans…"

Sirius gave him a look, eyebrow raised.

"Oh stop, you pervert."

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"How's Lily got your goat this time?" Remus asked.

"I can't take her being nice to me! It's driving me insane trying to ignore it…"

"You're ignoring her?" Peter asked.

"No, just my feelings…" James said quietly.

"Why though mate? Maybe it's a sign…" Sirius said casually.

"Look, I don't want to take rejection from her anymore. It's rather upsetting you know?" James said messing up his hair.

"Well maybe you ought to casually ask her to Hogsmeade?" Remus suggested.

"How could it be casual? I mean…it would end up being an epic conversation….thanks to you Padfoot" James grinned, letting Sirius know he was joking.

"Oh just cos we dated, doesn't mean it has to be epic. I think you both know it doesn't matter to me. I'd kind of enjoy it. You guys are better for each other anyway" Sirius ignored the sympathetic look Remus was sending his way.

"You really think she might say yes if I ask her to Hogsmeade?" James asked thoughtfully.

"It can't hurt to try…" Peter said.

"She will if you do it the right way!" Sirius said encouragingly.

"The key is to make it sound like not a date. Like just say maybe you guys could have a butterbeer and discuss the feast alone for an hour…" Remus added carefully.

"That's a brilliant idea Moony…I think I'll do that. I have to go meet her by the lake to talk about the feast anyway…alright, wish me luck lads" James said standing up and straightening his robes. He messed up his hair, nervously and nodded at his friends heading out of the portrait hole, running into Emma on the way He grinned at her and hugged her unexpectedly. She looked confused as she sat down with the boys.

"Ok. We have a situation…" she said seriously.

"We do!! Prongs is going to casually ask Lily to Hogsmeade…it's perfect. It's all planned!!" Sirius said, while Remus and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

Emma sighed, eyes wide. "That's a problem."

"Why? He's not going to be a jerk about it…" Remus said.

"He's only gonna ask to have a butterbeer and talk Head business…alone!" Peter said, rather suggestively.

Emma looked at him, blankly and then turned to the others. "See, that's all well and good. If Jack Finch hadn't just asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him…"

The boys stared at her rather stunned.

"Wait, did she like hex him or something?" Sirius asked thinking of the rather annoying Gryffindor.

Emma shook her head. "No, she said yes…"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Shit."

* * *

"Hey Evans!" James said pleasantly, sitting on the grass beside her. She was looking thoughtfully at the lake before she smiled pleasantly back.

"Ok, so I was thinking, why not after the feast, we have a band to play music, so people can dance and sort of have an informal party. They can wear dress robes to the feast, it can be like an actual, planned event instead of just dinner" Lily said excitedly.

"That's sounds like a good plan!" James said equally enthusiastic. "My mum knows Celestina Warbeck….maybe we could have her band come in…"

"She does!? That's perfect James!" Lily said clapping her hands together with delight.

"I'll send my mum an owl tonight. If Warbeck is busy, we should prepare to send owls out to a bunch of bands…"

"Good idea, I'll put together a draft letter, and if she falls through, we'll send the others out" Lily began writing down a list.

"Is there anything in particular we ought to ask the House elves to prepare?" James asked.

Lily looked thoughtful. "Maybe. I should ask Professor Slughorn if the desserts he gets for his parties are made my Hogwarts elves or brought in from elsewhere. It'll be nice cos not everyone gets to taste food from his little parties, so it'll be a good way for people to feel less irritated at those who do get invited."

James laughed, "Like you?"

Lily blushed. "I can't help that he likes me! I work extra hard so I deserve his praise you know?"

James nodded. "I've noticed. I don't think anyone doubts you deserve it." He smiled. "And, I doubt anyone can really help liking you…"

Lily blushed and pushed him. "Oh stop flirting with me Potter…" she said with a grin.

James chuckled and then took a deep breath. "Hey listen, since most of our plans require following up with other people…maybe we ought to get together again to see what the responses were, and make more plans from there…"

"Brilliant! That's a great idea" Lily said, in an impressed tone. "When should we meet?"

"Uh, well how about Saturday? Maybe we can grab a butterbeer at Hogsmeade for an hour and go over it?"

Lily looked at him carefully. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked really nervous, not at all like he used to when he relied on "Go out with me Evans…" She smiled, beginning to agree when she remembered Jack.

"Oh, well…I, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jack Finch…" she said quietly.

James heard anyway. "Oh. Oh right. Well Sunday maybe….anyway Evans, catch you later" he said getting up quickly and starting to walk away, just hearing very softly

"Sorry Potter…"

When he had gotten a few metres away, he suddenly heard another small voice in his pocket. "James Potter! James Potter! DAMMIT JAMES!"

He pulled out the mirror and saw Sirius' face. "What Padfoot?"

"Lily is going to Hogsmeade with Jack Finch. Don't ask her!" he spilled, hurriedly.

James laughed bitterly. "A bit late Padfoot…"

* * *

Saturday came too quickly. Lily tried not to notice the fact that James hadn't spoken to her in three days. For some reason she felt empty and lost. If James wasn't bickering with her or reminding her of something she felt as though she had nothing to do but endure the flirtatious looks and behaviour Jack was sending her way. It wasn't that Jack was bad or anything, it was more the fact that he wasn't interesting in the least.

"Sirius, promise, this will be your last detention?" Lily asked as everyone said bye to Sirius at the entranceway.

Sirius looked into her playful but slightly pleading eyes and could say nothing but "Of course Lil" and completely mean it.

"We'll see you at the Three Broomsticks in a couple of hours?" James said to Sirius, not even glancing at Lily.

Sirius nodded and said bye to the others before heading off to detention.

Emma quickly left with Amos and after they had reached Hogsmeade, bid farewell and headed to Madame Puddifoot's. Lily seemed to be caught in a conversation with Remus and didn't notice that Jack had been trying to lead her to the same place until the were close to Honeydukes.

"Lily let's go with Frank, Alice, Emma and Amos…" Jack said pulling her arm.

She nodded distractedly and waved at the boys, her glance resting on James a moment longer than normal. He merely waved and entered Honeydukes. He didn't notice that Lily's face had fallen.

* * *

Lily was bored. One, Madame Puddifoot's made her sick to her stomach. Two, she kept thinking that it wasn't that Jack was annoying really, it was just the fact that he was so bloody pleasant he was boring. She wasn't even sure why she'd decided to go out with him, she'd known him since first year and they'd never been attracted to each other. Well…at least she'd never been attracted to him. She realized Jack must've been bored too because soon he stopped trying to make conversation with her and just listened to the story Frank was telling. Lily longed for a challenge, some conflict, a spark…she knew she wouldn't find it here though. She'd have to head to The Three Broomsticks for that and find a disheveled, good looking, bespectacled boy who lived to argue with her.

* * *

"Oh come on Prongs, cheer up…it's not because she didn't want to! It's only because she'd made other plans" Sirius, who had just arrived, tried to say cheerfully. James merely took a sip from the gillywater he was drinking.

"You better watch out mate, I know Flitwick and McGonagall like to come here around now…" Remus said looking around carefully.

"What can they say? We're off school premises, and Minnie just saw me for 2 straight hours, she'll want to avoid me anyway" Sirius said taking a gulp of his firewhisky.

"Lay off the drinks guys…I don't want to have to carry you home!" Peter said very seriously.

James laughed. "Unlikely mate…" he glanced at Sirius who laughed,

"…you honestly think you'd be able to support us Wormy mate?"

Peter looked angry and sniffed, in what he thought to be a dignified way before gingerly taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"Anyway, it's not as if Lily hasn't said no before…at least she was polite this time" Remus said encouragingly. Suddenly he looked up and noticed a pretty auburn head hanging up a cloak and he grinned. "Well, well, speak of the devil…" he said gesturing to her. She was looking around the bar and Sirius laughed happily.

"Perfect!" he said before calling over to her, "Lily!! Hey Lily!!"

"No!! Sirius, stop it!!" James hissed trying to grab his hand to pull it down. It was too late, Lily was already coming over smiling.

"Hey guys…" she said, eyes twinkling.

They all greeted her enthusiastically except James who mumbled his hello. She looked a little nervous before she said,

"Hey James…I was wondering, would it be ok if I took you up on your offer to discuss the Feast now?"

The boys exchanged incredulous, delighted looks which Lily patiently ignored looking at James who stared at the table thoughtfully.

"Where's Finch?" he asked casually, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "Ditched him. Well?"

James smiled and nodded, squeezing past Sirius and waving happily at the guys as Lily smiled shyly at them. Sirius gave her a knowing look, which she rolled her eyes at and followed James to the bar.

They talked about the feast for a total of five minutes but soon they were back to their teasing back and forth ways.

"So did Jack Finch really think he had a chance with you? Honestly doesn't everyone know by now you're marrying me?" James said with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not even if you were the last person on earth Potty" she said trying not to laugh. He looked offended.

"Really? You would jeopardize the continuation of the human race just because you're too stubborn to give me a chance?" He had an appalled expression on his face, which made her burst into a fit of laughter. She polished off the rest of her butterbeer and made a face. "Oh Potter, I only said I wouldn't marry you. Procreate yes, love no."

James grinned. They looked at each other. He grinned wider. "You just said yes to having sex with me!" he said gleefully.

"Potter!! It would be sterile, for the good of man kind. You'd be in and out…"

James looked shocked. "Why Evans, I never realized you could be so dirty." He watched as she rolled her eyes and said, "Is it weird that I like it?"

She couldn't help but laugh again and the two laughed until the Marauders passed by their booth.

"Hey, we're going to Zonko's…Guess we'll catch you later?" Remus said knowingly seeing that they didn't seem ready to leave at all.

Peter waved happily and headed outside while Sirius nodded, smiling. They didn't notice that his smile did not reach his eyes at all and he seemed rather reluctant to leave.

When they had left, Lily turned to James,

"You could've gone…"

James shook his head violently. "No, Sirius'll get me something. Besides, I really like just sitting here and talking to you."

Lily blushed and looked down at her bottle. An awkward silence ensued.

Suddenly, Madam Rosmerta approached Lily and handed her an envelope. "Hello love, here you go. Uh…you should have this" she said, also placing a glass of firewhisky in front of Lily. "I'm sorry".

Lily looked confused as the barmaid and looked down at the black envelope. She looked up at James who looked fearful.

"What?"she asked confused at everyone's behaviour.

"Uh…Lily. That's uh, from the Ministry…it's uh…" he gulped and loosed his collar.

"Spit it out James!"

"It's a notice of death."

Lily stared at him, unable to speak. She just looked down and slowly opened the envelope. Her eyes flitted over the paper quickly and suddenly they stung. She looked at James with a lump in her throat.

"It's Carly…" she said, her voice shaking.

James' breath caught at the back of his throat as Lily started crying, putting her head on the table. He looked around at the sympathetic looks being sent their way and felt his own heart tug. He didn't know what else to do other than get up and sit on the other side of the booth and hold an inconsolable Lily, ignoring the shock, he too felt.


	19. This is It

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone!! This is one of my favourite chapters. Thank you all for your wonderful, encouraging reviews...I hope you enjoy this. It is a little shorter than other chapters but it's a good one. **_

* * *

This is It

They sat in Dumbledore's Office in silence. Lily sat in an armchair, with James sitting on the armrest. They weren't touching but Lily felt comforted knowing he was there. Her face was tear-stained and pale and her vivid green eyes no longer shone. James' hair was even more disheveled than normal and he kept unconsciously running a hand through it, trying to get it lay flat. He hadn't done this since first year and was a sign that he was nervous or troubled. Remus and Peter stood behind them, leaning against the wall looking very solemn, glancing at a shaking Emma. Her silent sobs made everyone uneasy as Amos hugged her close, comforting her the best he could. Sirius was watching Lily, perched on Dumbledore's desk. He cursed himself for being angry that he wasn't the one comforting her when he thought about how Carly was dead. This thought made him shudder and his stormy gray eyes grew dark as he and James shared a silent look.

Dumbledore was fiddling with the fireplace. He wordlessly indicated it when he turned around. He had spoken to each of them already and felt no need to say anymore. He tapped Sirius on the shoulder and the boy jumped before turning to the fireplace and saying "The Monroe Household" in a dull tone. One by one the others followed until it was just James and Lily.

James motioned for Lily to go first but her eyes pleaded with him. "I can't" she whispered.

"Mr. Potter, might I suggest you go together? Dumbledore said softly. James looked away from Lily momentarily to stare at the Headmaster who looked very serious. He nodded and took Lily's hand. He guided her into the fireplace and held her with one arm. With another he dropped the floo powder at his feet and soon they were hurtling through nothingness, Lily's head pressed against his chest.

The funeral was one Carly would've liked. They all chokingly spoke of their beloved friend and held back all the tears they could. Some silently vowed to avenge her death, some could only think of her glowing face every time she spoke or the kind way she treated everyone she ever encountered. No death had ever seemed so unfair.

* * *

Over two weeks later, the Marauders sat with Lily in the common room. There had been little laughter and much thinking about the future. Carly was the first death, which made the war relevant. So directly relevant to their lives, it was frightening. Emma had been spending more and more time with Amos, the one who seemed able to comfort her through this horrible event. Lily was rarely seen without the Marauders and when she wasn't she was alone in the dormitory or library burying herself in her books. She and James had not spoken of their 'sort-of-date' at Hogsmeade or how he had always been standing reassuringly behind her throughout the funeral. She was now sitting, her head leaning against Sirius' shoulder, curled in a ball. James sat to her left reading a bunch of letters he'd received while Remus and Peter half-heartedly played chess.

"We can't keep doing this…" James finally spoke up.

They all looked at him questioningly. He looked at them with fierce determination in his eyes. "I want to be conceited enough to say that Carly wouldn't have wanted us to dwindle our last year so sadly. The best way we can remember her….Honour her…is to keep living, do brilliantly in our NEWTs, do fantastically at Auror Training…we'll take down Voldemort and live to tell the tale".

"Hear, hear" Sirius said with a smile.

They all turned to see Lily's expression. She looked pensive, and for a moment everyone wondered if she might hex James across the room. But a slow smile crept on to her face and she nodded. "I think Carly would appreciate that."

And so, they did. They began to live the way they had used to. Having fun, joking in class, spending hours talking. Things had changed though, they all knew that their lives after Hogwarts would be very different in light of the war. Lily was fast becoming a close friend. Emma was spending more and more time with Amos, they barely saw her anymore except in class. Before they knew it Halloween was fast approaching.

"James, we really need to get ourselves together!!" Lily announced when she walked into the room and saw him playing cards with the boys.

James looked up and smiled. "Oh come on Lily, there's five days til the feast."

"Oh I know!" she said putting her hands on her hips. "But Dumbledore wants our plans set in stone by tomorrow. Come on. All nighter time!"

James looked appalled. "But…but…."

"What, have you never pulled an all nighter before?" she asked knowingly. She was well aware that the boys came into class knackered after the full moon. She had no idea why, but she didn't want to probe if they didn't want to tell.

"Well, never doing work!" he admitted and she made a clicking noise with her tongue and grabbed his wrist, starting to pull him out of the common room to go to the Head's Office. He beamed at the amused Marauders as she dragged him out.

"I never thought the day would come! Lily Evans is dragging me off to a broom closet!" he yelled to the room. Everyone laughed as Lily smacked him around the head.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and James was resting his head on his hands, which were propped on the table. Lily looked up wearily from the notes she was writing.

"James! We're almost done. Come on, we just need to come up with a spectacular finish before everyone goes to bed! You should be good at this…all those pranks you and the Marauders used to come up with!"

James smirked tiredly. "I'm used to brainstorming with Sirius and Remus, maybe they should come help."

"We both know they're probably snoring their heads off as we speak!" Lily said brushing her hair off her eyes and massaging her shoulders.

"Shoulders hurt?" he asked eyeing her. She nodded and sleepily closed her eyes. "Please James, I can brainstorm too…don't be so exclusive!" she teased with a little smile and a look out of the corner of her eye. He beamed and waggled his eyebrows.

"I'd like to be exclusive with you!"

"Oh stop" she said laughing, her cheeks going pink.

"You're so pretty Lily" he said staring at her.

She went even redder. "Thanks James…"

He grinned. "That's the first time you haven't hexed me or said 'You're so ignorant Potter' in response…"

"You're so ignorant Potter" she joked as he stood up stretching. He started pacing back and forth behind her.

"Well…maybe…there should be an explosion of sorts…something spectacular but scary at the same time…"

She nodded, starting to take short notes. "Well why don't we create the illusion of a Boggart or something….?" She rubbed her shoulder with one hand. They really hurt.

James paused seeing her moving her neck around. He approached her slowly and nervously put a hand on her shoulder. She visibly stiffened but when he began massaging her shoulders he was surprised to see her sigh peacefully. He cleared his throat and kept talking while rubbing her neck and shoulders the best he could. His hands were almost shaking. He couldn't believe he was touching her and she was letting him.

"Well a Boggart can be a bit scary for the little ones….what if it was like a giant Howler or something? With scary, conventional Halloween images floating out and bursting into streamers and fireworks..."

She smiled and murmured contentedly. "That sounds perfect. We should run it by Dumbledore tomorrow and double check that it's ok."

"We probably ought to ask him for some spell advice too…" James said reluctantly leaving her shoulders and sitting back beside her.

"That's brilliant James. Who would've thought that you being Head Boy would be so perfect?" she said smiling at him happily.

He blushed slightly. "Oh Evans, don't make me blush".

"I can't believe I can do that to you" she said seriously.

"You've always been able to…I just used to hide it better" he muttered, not looking at her.

"Is that why you always acted like a git? Hexing people? Showing off?"

"My way of getting your attention…I was worried it was the only way" James explained, looking at her nervously.

"Well, I'm glad you've wised up," Lily said quietly staring at his beautiful hazel eyes, so warm and comforting. Not cold or guarded like other people.

"I'm glad you can finally stand the sight of me" James said covering his face, with only his eyes showing cheekily.

She laughed and moved closer to him, pinching his cheek. "Oh you were always easy on the eyes…it was more how hard you were on my ears…"

James laughed, stabbing his heart pretending to be wounded. "I suppose I am an arrogant git".

"Were. Were an arrogant git" she corrected him, looking very steadily at him.

He quieted down, his expression turning serious as he whispered, "What am I now?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "Sweet. Funny. Charming, thoughtful…."

"Aw geez Evans, you could really inflate a guy's head" James said looking almost shy.

"I'll deal with it, Potter" she joked. Suddenly their faces were closer than she'd ever been comfortable with before. But right now, it felt more right than ever.

"What are you doing to me Evans?" James murmured, his voice strained as his forehead leaned against hers. He closed his eyes, as if savoring the moment.

"God, I hope it's what you're doing to me" she replied as quietly. They were still for a moment, forehead touching, eyes closed, before finally James moved his face, just that inch closer, so she could feel his warm, ragged breath light on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw that he was studying her very closely.

"Such a beautiful girl," he whispered so that even though she was closer than she'd ever been to him, she strained to hear him. Her heart was beating in her chest so rapidly, she was scared, it would never be normal again. She knew it wouldn't when she moved the last inch and pushed her lips against James' and they shared a more perfect and wonderful kiss than they had ever shared with anyone else. It lasted only a few seconds before James pulled back, his eyes still closed. She looked at him, her emerald green searching as he finally looked at her and grinned wider than he'd ever grinned before. She couldn't help but smile back. Her heart wasn't the same anymore. But she was fine with that.

"So…" he said.

"So…"

"What'll everyone say?" he said, slyly.

"That I'm a filthy hypocrite and you're just being used?" she joked.

He laughed and then looked worried. "What'll Sirius say?"

She shook her head. "He'll be happy. He's always thought you were better for me. I think I finally agree…"

"That's good to know" he said holding his arms out to her and she shyly joined him in his armchair. He put his strong arms around her and they sat together silently, almost falling asleep.

"This is what it's supposed to be like" he said, almost to himself as he kissed her again softly.

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant before kissing him back and settling into his chest, hearing his heart beat just as fast, in time to her own. Within moments, they had fallen into peaceful, satisfied slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY!! Sorry I didn't dwell on the Carly funeral longer, I know I should've but it seemed pointless to the story to have everyone stop their lives. Just assume, their still recovering...anyway, Love you all, please review...this is not the end!!**_


	20. Feast

_**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR FANTASTIC RESPONSE!! You are some of my favourite reviewers of all time. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. At the max, it should last another 5 chapters. I have a feeling it will be less though...Anyway, enjoy it while it lasts! :)**_

* * *

Feast

They kept it to themselves, the next few days. People had heard that Celestina Warbeck would be at the feast and had quickly caught on that it would be more of a ball than a dinner. In light of this, people were rushing around trying to secure dates. Four people had asked Sirius already but he settled on asking a Ravenclaw with whom he was friendly, from Care of Magical Creatures. They were going as friends, because Sirius had decided with himself the same thing James had decided a while ago. No dating anyone while he was still in love with Lily Evans. Remus and Peter were going alone as always. Emmeline Vance had actually asked Remus to go but he was insistent on just saving her a dance.

Emma walked out of the bathroom the night of Halloween and saw Lily humming to herself fastening earrings in her ears and spraying a little perfume on to her glistening gold robes. Emma smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

"In love are you?" she said making Lily jump. Lily blushed.

"With who?" she asked innocently.

"Potter of course. Don't think I don't know…"

Lily laughed, going redder. "Yes, we're together now. We kind of thought it might be fun to surprise everyone by arriving together. You're not angry with me for me telling you, are you?"

"No Lil, it's a special thing you've found. You've found the right one…"

"So have you though"

"I know…me and Amos are getting married…after we leave Hogwarts."

Lily shrieked. "You're not serious!? That's wonderful!!"

Emma smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him and if we don't do it now…we may never have the chance."

Lily looked sad. "Don't think that way Emma. We're meant to change things. All of us…and we will!"

"You will Lily. I may be in Gryffindor, but you've always been braver than me…"

Lily shook her head. She couldn't think of anyone who was braver than her friend…other than the four boys sitting downstairs waiting for them.

"You'll be at my wedding?" Emma asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't miss it!!" Lily said hugging her.

"Well, I'll be at yours…"

Lily smacked her. "Oh stop, me and James haven't even thought until next Tuesday let alone years from now!!"

Emma laughed. "You'll marry him. I know you will. It was always going to be one of them. Him or Sirius. I think we were all rooting for James though..."

Lily smiled, "Somehow, you know...I think I was too."

"Let's go down, I told Amos I'd meet him at the Entranceway" Emma said, linking her arm through Lily's. Things had changed, but they still had a year to hold on to their friendship.

* * *

"Prongs, why won't you just tell us who you're going with!?" Sirius whined.

"Because, you'll find out soon enough" James replied with a smirk, ruffling up his hair.

"Merlin, I hope it's not another Lindsey…" Remus said ducking as James threw a book at his head.

"I wish I'd gotten a date!" Peter grumbled.

"Oh come on Wormy, we tried and tried but no one said yes!!" Sirius said prodding him.

"I hate you Padfoot"

"I love you Wormtail" Sirius said laughing and seeing Emma and Lily come down the staircase. His breath caught. Lily looked beautiful. She was glowing and looking more happy than he'd ever seen her. Suddenly, he thought about telling Remus to ignore the plan. Telling Peter stop the plot. Even telling James he didn't want him to be with her. All he wanted was to have Lily Evans back in his arms. Even for a moment. He said nothing as Emma approached them and the boys commented on her beautiful robes. She talked to them for a while before heading out to find Diggory. Sirius still had his eyes on Lily, who was now also talking to the boys.

"So Lily, who're you goin' with?" Sirius spoke up with a grin, pulling her to him and slipping an arm around her. "Want me to ditch that Ravenclaw girl? We're only going as friends" he said wrapping both arms around her, feigning being protective.

Everyone laughed as Lily struggled loose and stroked his hair affectionately, as if he were her younger brother. "Thanks Sirius, but I already have a date." She looked at James with a smile and Sirius laughed inwardly. James was really acting like he was happy for her. He'd gotten this friendship act down to a T.

"Oh really?" Remus spoke up, "James has a mystery date too…"

"Apparently we'll find out any second now!" Peter said to Lily who just smiled.

"Well go on Prongs, tell us anyway so we can get a move on. I think I said I was meeting Sarah at the Entranceway."

"Well, my date's here…" James said with a smile.

Sirius glanced up at the stairs. "Oh, which one Meadowes or McKinnon?" he asked motioning to the two girls coming down.

"Neither…" James said, grinning hugely and putting an arm around Lily who giggled. The three boys looked shocked, staring at the pair with wide eyes.

"No…." Remus breathed, his eyes wildly happy.

"You two…are finally…." Peter asked.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, not able to stop himself. He got up and started to circle them looking for any signs of a trick. "You must be joking…."

James and Lily just laughed and he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. She smiled as he did making Remus gasp again before starting to laugh. Peter soon joined in and everyone looked at Sirius who was still looking terribly puzzled. There was a moment where no one understood the look on his face when suddenly he burst into a huge grin and enveloped them both into a hug. "It's about BLOODY TIME!" he yelled.

* * *

Sirius was unusually quiet as they all made their way to the Entrance Hall. He left them with a smile and went over to a thrilled Sarah. They entered together but while Sarah kept close, Sirius seemed to have his eye on other things.

The feast began as usual, everyone chattering to one another, eating food that they never normally had the chance to taste. Slughorn looked a little put out at the fact that his special party food was being served but at a look from Lily, he just smiled proudly. Soon during dessert, Dumbledore stood to announce the entertainment.

"Happy Halloween Hogwarts!" he said beaming over his half moon spectacles as everyone cheered. "Tonight has been specially planned by your Head Boy and Girl. I know they have worked hard to make sure you all enjoy tonight, so do thank them if you see them around. We will commence the dancing shortly and then I do believe there is a few haunted houses for you all to enter. Third years and below will please keep to the Blue dungeon while Fourth Years and above may proceed to the Red Dungeon….if they should dare!! And now, I give you…Miss Celestina Warbeck!"

Everyone screamed with excitement and ran forward to the podium where the famous witch had begun singing. People began to enter the Haunted Houses in threes or fours and soon shrieks of horror and excitement filled the air. James and Lily sat at the sidelines enjoying their work and the praise people gave to them as they passed.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you…" James said twisting a strand of her hair around his finger. She laughed.

"Who would've thought? Have you heard the rumours?"

"Oh I heard the one where you supposedly took a memory modifying potion by mistake and forgot you hated me…"James said with a smirk.

Lily laughed again. "That's not even the worst one. Apparently I'm dating you because I only just realized you have money and are an influential part of the Wizarding community".

"Gold digger!" he said pointing at her with mock horror.

"Oh stop" she said covering his mouth. "Even if the whole school is calling me a hypocrite, I don't care. I think I may finally be thinking clearly."

James smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad. I had completely given up hope. Especially after you and Sirius…"

She nodded. "Oh I've also heard that Sirius is still in love with me and is going to duel you at the end of the night…"

James laughed loudly. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time we fought over you".

Then smiled at each other and waved to the Marauders who were walking past them.

"Padfoot? Going to duel me are you?" James said laughing. Sirius just smirked and replied,

"You bet Prongsie."

"Where are you lot off to?" Lily asked with a grin as James snaked a casual arm around her shoulders.

"We're going to check out the Haunted House!" Remus said with delight, rubbing his hands together.

"Moony is so enthralled with the idea of being scared, I don't understand it" Sirius drawled.

Remus laughed. "Padfoot only doesn't understand because he's too scared to go. Maybe you ought to join Wormtail in the kiddie house?"

Peter looked upset that Remus had said this and shoved him. Remus only laughed and shoved Sirius in return.

"You're going to the Third year House Wormy?" James asked trying to hide a smile.

"Well I didn't want to go at all, but this lot called me chicken."

"That's cos you are Wormtail old chap. Prongs, Lils…wanna come?" Sirius asked.

They shook their heads.

"You go ahead…" Lily smiled.

"…we know what's going to happen" James finished looking down at her, amused.

"Blimey…finishing each other's sentences already?? When's the wedding?" Remus joked before pulling Peter and Sirius after him. James and Lily were too busy blushing at each other to notice the dark look Sirius had on his face.

"Go on Wormtail, you'll be fine!" Remus said pushing Peter in after a couple of giggling second years. He then turned to see Sirius looking at a kissing Lily and James rather significantly.

"Are you ok Padfoot?" Remus asked patting his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I…" Sirius began looking lost. "I just didn't think it'd be this hard." He looked downcast and Remus felt a rush of pity.

"At least you were with her first?" Remus tried to joke.

Sirius laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter. They're perfect for each other though, aren't they?"

Remus nodded, "Yes".

* * *

"Why do you lot call each other by those names?" Lily asked after she and James had danced a little.

James shrugged. "Er, well…you know why we call him Moony…"

"Well…yes, but the other names?" When she saw his face, she quickly shook her head. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well….it's only cos you might get mad. It's er….it's a bit illegal."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So that's why Sirius never wanted to tell me?"

James looked uncomfortable. "Well…I want to tell you…we actually told Sirius he should tell you. You two were getting so close, it wasn't fair for him to keep that secret."

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, well that's Sirius."

James nodded. "Yeah, I know. Look, I trust you completely which is why I feel like not only do I need to tell you…I just…I really want you to know."

"Only if you're ok with it James…" Lily said putting a supportive hand on his as he began to explain.

Lily didn't even feel angry that they'd done something illegal. Though they were putting all of their lives in danger, she understood wanting to take care of Remus. She understood their fierce loyalty because she felt the same way. More than anything she was just thrilled that James had wanted to share this secret with her. She knew that he would always do this and that made her wonder how she'd never realized how perfect he was for her until now.

* * *

Sirius had been glad Emmeline Vance had pulled Remus to another room. It meant he'd faced the Boggart-like thing alone. He was glad that no one saw his biggest fear was his friends dying. Especially when Lily had made an appearance. He thought long and hard about how difficult it would be losing her and suddenly he was confused again. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with Lily and James being together. He'd put all this effort and thought into getting them together but hadn't thought about how he'd feel when it actually happened. There was something inside him missing. Something which no one else could fill. He wondered if he'd made a huge mistake. Of course James was perfect for her. He could already tell that he would never disappoint or confuse Lily the way he had.

But for some reason unknown to him, he realized he needed to tell her the truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-oh, slight cliff hanger there...what will Sirius do? Also, I was wondering if any of you reviewers would be interested in me writing another story about something in particular. I haven't had any ideas yet, but I think while I'm trying to finish up my other stories, it'll come to me. I hope you'll all keep an eye out. Anyway...only a few chapters left, so please review!!**_


	21. Conflict

_**A/N: AHHHH sorry I havent updated in a while, I was trying to get this chapter right and admittedly was working on my other story. Love you all for reviewing...please enjoy this chapter. :)**_

* * *

Conflict

Sirius was conflicted. He was actually finding himself getting annoyed at James. His friend would saunter in at two in the morning wearing a huge grin and humming to himself almost every night. He knew it was because of Lily because he had wanted to do the same thing every night they were together. He didn't want to be angry with James. After all this was partly due to his doing. It was just the fact that James kept his relationship with Lily private. He just smiled knowingly when Remus would ask where he'd been or Sirius asked how studying had gone. Sirius felt utterly clueless and the confliction inside him was slowly starting to eat away at his nerves.

"Doesn't it bother you!? I mean your best mate is dating the girl you dated last year…I mean of course we all expected it to happen, but aren't you upset?" A short 6th year had been talking to Sirius for the past hour, trying desperately to get him to dish out his most personal feelings. To no avail of course.

"I'm really happy for them actually. They're positively smitten" Sirius said to the girl whose name he didn't remember. She batted her eyelashes a bit and moved closer to him.

"So you don't have any interest in Lily Evans anymore?"

Sirius shook his head and looked over to his friends who were sitting nearby. He had somehow gotten trapped talking to this girl when he went to pick up some papers he'd left on the table and they were all looking at him laughing. Moony was saying something and the group laughed, glancing at Sirius who was glaring at them. Only Lily and James seemed uninterested. She was perched on his lap, arms around his neck while he hugged her waist. They looked so adorable together. Sirius felt a twinge of disappointment. Why was he expecting them to fight more? Once they got together, they could barely keep their hands off each other.

While the girl continued to speak to him, he got up and left. He had no interest in carrying on that conversation and was surprised at himself for letting it go on as long as it did. He collapsed into the waiting armchair and gave an exasperated sigh. His friends chuckled.

"Who was that Sirius!?" Lily asked suggestively as she giggled.

"Haven't a clue" he said with a weak smile.

"Padfoot, she was pretty…and she seemed to be able to carry a conversation…maybe you ought to get to know her" Remus put in, seemingly forgetting that he knew Sirius was in love with Lily.

He shrugged indifferently. "Maybe".

"She's hot!! If you don't like her, maybe you could put in a word for me?" Peter said before laughing nervously. He'd been acting like this more and more. A little more nervous than usual. It was just noticeable enough for the others to notice but put it down to the haunted houses at Halloween.

"I'll do that Wormtail".

"Wormy, didn't Deirdre McNamey ask what you were doing for Hogsmeade?" Lily asked running her hand through James' hair as he put his chin on her shoulder.

Peter went red. "She's fat though".

Lily looked scandalized as the others chuckled a little.

"That is no reason to write someone off Peter!"

"Oh leave it Lil…he can do better" Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus and James sent him warning looks. "The point is, if he doesn't like her, there is no point" Remus said to Lily.

"I suppose. Hasn't Emmeline been practically stalking you lately?" Lily smirked at Remus. James and Sirius both laughed.

"Oh Remus, you're so wonderful at DADA…could you help me with my Patronus!?" James said clutching at Sirius' knee and batting his eyelashes.

"Oh Emmeline, how I wish I could but unfortunately I'm really busy for the next year" Sirius said in a low, gruff, Remus-like voice.

Lily and Peter laughed hysterically clapping and calling encore as Remus just put his head in his hands. James eased Lily off his lap and got on one knee.

"Oh Remus, I'd do anything for you…why won't you go out with me!?"

"Well Emmeline…I wonder do you like hairy chests?" Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"Why yes Remus…it's rather manly…" James said looking coy.

"Alright, alright, now we've all had a laugh at my expense…." Remus said trying to get them to stop.

"Well Emmeline, how about fur…all over…once a month…and sharp teeth and yellow eyes?" Sirius said in a stupid voice.

"Why Remus, that's even better!!" James squealed back making Lily laugh and pull him up from the floor. She sat back down on his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"That's enough, Remus looks like he's going to kill…"

Remus glared at them. "I will as well….you two just wait til the full moon."

James rolled his eyes and twirled a piece of Lily's long auburn hair around his finger. "Come on Moony…you know that more people are accepting of your furry little problem than you think!"

"I don't want to take the chance, thank you very much" Remus said curtly.

Lily smiled. "Remus, you're a wonderful person, someday you'll want to be with someone and they won't care about any of that. I can assure you of that".

Remus smiled at her. "Thank goodness we finally have a girl in the mix. I would've never managed to get this lot to shut up otherwise."

Lily grinned and hugged James. His glasses shifted lopsidedly but he just looked up at her dreamily. She shook her head and straightened them with a smile. When she did, he kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"Blimey, cut the public affection why don't you. Me and You weren't even this bad Lil" Sirius said darkly, trying to play it off as a joke.

James shot him a confused look while Lily shrugged. "That's because you were my buddy Sirius…in disguise". They all laughed except Remus and Sirius who just smiled to avoid suspicion. Sirius could feel Remus' concerned eyes on him but chose not to look that way.

"Suppose you're right" Sirius said with a weak grin. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go talk to that 6th year again. I could use a good snog too".

Lily raised an eyebrow while Remus just shook his head. Peter looked like he was in awe while James just winked at him.

"Let us know if things work out" James said with a grin.

"We could double!" Lily teased.

"Sure…" Sirius said before heading over to the surprised but delighted girl. They left moments later, just as Emma was entering the portrait hole.

She sat down with an eyebrow raised.

"Sirius' girl of the week?" she said with a slight smile.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. Does it seem odd to the rest of you? He never used to get off with this many girls" Lily said, her tone concerned.

James nodded. "It is a bit odd. Sirius has never really been that interested in dating. I suppose you changed him Flower" he teased. She gasped and then punched him playfully.

"He never goes out with them though. He only snogs them and then doesn't talk to them again" Peter said, getting in on the gossip.

"Ah leave it, let the guy have some fun. He probably isn't even thinking about it as much as we are. It's a phase" James said dismissively waving his hand.

"Yeah, that's it….it's our last year, Sirius is just getting better acquainted with the female population" Remus joked trying to cover for his friend.

"SO, you two! When's the wedding!?" Emma said loudly making the kissing couple separate jumpily.

James laughed nervously, shooting her a look. "Look Emma just because you and Amos are getting married…"

"Doesn't mean James and I are even thinking about it just yet" Lily reminded her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well at this point isn't it obvious that it's going to happen?"

Remus and Peter chuckled as Lily turned crimson and James became very interested in the wall.

"Can you not jinx it please Emma?" Lily said making her friend smirk.

James however was now staring at Lily very intently. He had been surprised by those words. He was always so worried that Lily might not care about him as much as he did, but it seemed like he was wrong. He didn't know why he doubted her. Maybe it was because Sirius was better looking than him and he had wondered if Lily had compared them. She was constantly telling James that he was so different though. He was open, he showed how much he liked her, he wanted to be with her all the time. Apparently he was exactly what she'd been looking for but had never realized it would be him.

"Well, I suppose I should work on that Potions essay…" Remus said yawning and standing up.

"Oh, the one about the boomslang skin? Want company, I haven't finished it either" Emma said.

"Me either!" Peter put in.

"We did it yesterday" James and Lily said together.

"You two disgust me" Remus joked as the other three went off to a quieter part of the room to work on their homework.

Even though there were plenty of seats open now, Lily stayed where she was leaning into James' body and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"So you actually have thought about the possibility of us getting married?" James asked nervously.

She looked up at him, her cheeks a faint pink. "Yes…is it too soon to think about? Did I freak you out?"

James shook his head and smiled. "No silly. Remember how many times I've told you we were going to get married over the years?"

Lily giggled. "Yeah, but you were joking all those times".

"No I wasn't! I really believed one day I'd win you over and when I did, we'd stay together forever" James replied seriously.

She nodded. "That's funny. I always thought you were just doing that for a laugh…"

"Well half the time maybe, but there was always underlying truth" James grinned.

"You're really something Potter" Lily said tracing the dimple in his cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Why Evans, I never thought I'd hear that from you" James said in a silly pompous voice. She smiled and pushed him lightly, so he was leaning back in his chair. He grinned at her stupidly.

"You know what Lily?"

She shook her head, her heart beating extra fast. She didn't think she could manage to get a word out. "I love you" he said, simply. No elaborate speeches, no explanations, just facts.

She looked into his smiling hazel eyes and felt her heart skip a beat as she said, "I love you too".

He looked delighted, but not in a desperate way. It was more relief, happiness, genuine love.

"Always knew you did" he joked before he starting tickling her.

* * *

The next day was difficult for Sirius. Not only did he have to try and avoid Kerry or whatever her name was, James finally told the Marauders about a conversation he and Lily had. Apparently they were in love. Which made it even worse for Sirius. He needed to tell Lily before he felt like a complete jerk. Today was a big Quidditch match, so he decided if he was ever going to have a moment with her when James wasn't around, this was the time. The only problems now were 1) getting Lily away from the game and 2) knowing what to say. In the end he decided to wing it. It's not as if he was expecting anything out of this.

The match had begun. James was already whizzing around the field and the Marauders, Lily and Emma sat in the front row of the Gryffindor stands. They cheered crazily as the ball was passed expertly between the chasers. About two minutes in a bludger headed straight towards James' head and Lily clutched to Sirius and practically clawed her face in as James spectacularly avoided the bludger, two attacking Slytherin chasers and dove recklessly to confuse the Keeper before neatly throwing the Quaffle through the hoops. Gryffindor celebrated and Lily's clawing became a hug as everyone cheered loudly. James smirked, held on to his broomstick with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. He zipped over to where they were sitting and pointed at Lily.

"That was for you love…"

Lily grinned and then motioned wildly to the pitch. "PAY ATTENTION JAMES!!"

"I know, I know….don't expect me to be romantic or acknowledge you for the rest of the game though. Love you!" he called as he headed away toward the action. Lily blushed wildly and couldn't keep the smile off her face as everyone cat called and clapped. Suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Sirius was looking at her with a very solemn expression. Her smile immediately turned to a confused expression and she looked back at him questioningly. He said nothing until everyone was back to watching the match. Finally he said in an almost shaky voice (for Sirius). "I have to talk to you."

Seeing his very serious expression, she just nodded and followed him down the steps, shooting a quick glance at the game as James scored again.

* * *

_**A/N: review please!! It's one of the last chapters, I need encouragement to actually wrap it up!! haha **_


	22. Why do you Love me?

_**A/N: This is the second to last chapter :'( Thank you all for your reviews, I am so happy you have enjoyed this as much as I have, and thank you to some, who have been there the whole way. **_

_**PLEASE make sure you take note of the title and the corresponding sections in the chapter. They are important!**_

* * *

Why do you love me?

"Sirius, what's wrong? I've never seen you wanting to miss a match before!" Lily joked. Sirius noticed that her eyes kept flitting up to where the players were zooming around in the air. He half wished he'd picked another time to have this conversation. He knew though this was the only time. He wouldn't be able to hide it much longer.

"Lily, I have a lot to say…"

"Well hurry up then you silly goose! James is set to break a record."

"CAN WE PLEASE…just leave James out of the conversation for a moment?" Sirius, said his voice raised slightly.

Lily looked surprised. "Alright…ok. Let's sit," she said, keeping her eyes on him and motioning to a nearby bench. Sirius nodded, his breath a fraction quicker than usual. As they sat, Lily studied his face intently. She wished she knew what he was going to say. But she had never been good at reading Sirius' expressions.

"I've been keeping a secret…and it's, it's been eating me up inside. I've had to keep it from everyone. Everyone except Moony, but he always has been perceptive."

Lily nodded and then said quietly, "So…you've kept it from James too?"

Sirius looked up at the flying players, seeing one raising a fist in triumph. James had clearly scored another goal. He said nothing as a random Hufflepuff second year hurried past to get to the stands. When she was out of ear shot Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I had to keep it from James. I had to keep it from you too…until now."

"Oh Sirius, what's wrong? Is it your brother? Are you involved in some sort of…"

"Trouble? Nah. Well I reckon I have a few Muggle Pleasemen after me…but that's not my biggest worry right now" he said cracking a joke, feeling his courage weaning.

Lily smiled. "Policemen" she corrected.

"Whatever. Look…it, it has to do with James…and you…and, well me".

"What is it? Are you worried we're moving too fast?" Lily asked with concern.

Sirius shook his head, closing his eyes in slight irritation. Why was it always so difficult to tell her things? He wanted so much to be the open book James was. It just wasn't him though. "No, Lily…more specifically it has to do with you and me".

Lily's eyebrow was raised. She said nothing, waiting for him to go on.

He inhaled heavily before speaking. "It's just. Well, you know I always thought that you and James were perfect for each other. I still do. I can't think of anyone who fits you as well as he does. I can't imagine two people being more suited for each other. You balance each other out in every way. But at the same time…you have so much in common. He teases, you yell. You're brilliant at Charms, he's a whiz at Transfiguration. But then…you like a bit of fun…he's one of the most fun people I've had the fortune of being friends with…"

"Sirius...while this is all very sweet, and I appreciate the support…I wonder how any of this is bad at all?"

"That's my point Lily. It's not bad. It's bloody perfect. You couldn't have found a better man to fall in love with. I say this because he's my best friend in the whole world…and you…well I love you".

Lily smiled and patted his arm. "I love you too Sirius."

He cringed and she recoiled, surprised. "No, Lily. What I'm trying to say is I love you. I never stopped."

Her eyes were wide and her expression, unreadable. Hesitantly, he continued.

"And while we ended it for good reason…we just weren't escalating beyond the friend level…I want you to know that that was MY fault. I was afraid of letting you in because I was afraid of what I felt for you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone or anything the way I love you Lily."

She was staring, her brilliant green eyes glassy. "Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

"Because," he began in a strangled voice. "Because before you decide that James is the one. And by all means he could be. Like I said, you're perfect for each other. He can offer you everything I've never been able to. But even though I know this. And I know how much he loves you. I just…I don't know if even James could love you the way I do. I just need you to know…" He extended a hand to her and pulled it to his chest.

"Do you know anything else that can make my heart beat this fast?" he whispered as she looked at her hand on his chest, stunned.

"The closest thing would be when I'm running around with the lads on a full moon…all the danger, excitement, recklessness…complete surprise... That's every emotion I feel when I'm with you. I love you like I never thought it was possible."

A tear trickled down Lily's face as she avoided his eyes. "Oh, why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE. Because…if I didn't tell you this, I would've been dead inside. I would've regretted loving you for everyday of my life."

"Why would you put this burden on me now Sirius? You were the one who ended it in the first place. Maybe you weren't the only one who wanted to break up…but I TRIED. I tried so hard to make you feel! Make you feel like I was someone you could be you with…Why would you do this to me now!? NOW that I'm Happy?" Tears were rolling steadily down her beautiful face and Sirius felt worse than he had ever felt in his life.

"I know it's selfish," he whispered. "I could've kept this to myself and you and James could've been happy without ever knowing this."

"He can never know" Lily said quickly and Sirius nodded.

"I don't want to hurt him either. I don't say any of this with expectation Lily. You have to know that. I don't expect you to just drop everything because I decided to spill my guts…I just thought it was only fair that you knew. I love you just as much as James does. I wouldn't be the same. I know I wouldn't. But, I can promise you I'll love you everyday for as long as I live…"

Lily shook her head. "What are you saying Sirius? Are you asking me to leave him? Asking me to leave the man I'm in love with? James? Your best friend!?"

Sirius shook his head and covered his face tiredly. "I don't known I haven't a clue what I'm asking… "

"That's what it seems like," she whispered.

"Regardless….regardless of what happens…" Sirius' voice was muffled through his hands. "I will love you forever."

"Why?" she asked, challenging him. He replied almost immeadiately.

"Because, you're beautiful and charming and funny. You put me in my place and you're the smartest witch I know. You have a good heart but you're not a do-gooder. You care."

"You can't do this! You can't say these things!" Lily said jumping up, almost screaming.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" he whispered.

"But if I chose you? Then who would get hurt?" she replied, angrily.

"If you don't love me…if you don't feel the way I do..." Sirius looked up, meeting her eyes, "don't look back for a second. I will be happy for you and James…you deserve each other…I will do everything I'm expected to do, because while I love you…James is just as important to me. And your happiness…his happiness is one of the only things that's important to me."

"I don't get it! If that's true, why would you do this?" Lily said.

Sirius thought long and hard. "Because…what else can you do when you're not sure you want to go on without someone?"

"I hate this. I hate that you're doing this to me" Lily said, closing her eyes.

"I don't know if I'm asking you to choose. I just want you to know…if there is even the slightest doubt in your mind…if you think that maybe, maybe someone like me is worth your time..." He was standing now…arms on hers. She felt as though tingles were running up and down her arms as he touched her.

Her eyes opened and she was looking up into his grey orbs, full of worry.

"I need to think," she whispered before running toward the bathrooms.

Sirius sat down where he was for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt as though he'd betrayed James. But if he hadn't done this…he would've betrayed himself. He slowly walked back to the stadium where the match was still going on. As he sat, Remus looked at him questioningly. He shook his head. He would never be able to tell anyone about the conversation. It was up to Lily now. She soon joined them, eyes a little red, but otherwise looking normal. She sat down without looking at him but watched the match and cheered with everyone as if she hadn't just witnessed someone spilling his heart all over the floor she walked on. The game didn't go on much longer. James had scored another spectacular goal, breaking the record by five when their Seeker had dived under him and grabbed the snitch. Gryffindor had of course won, and James Potter was their hero.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" James was saying later when he and Lily were in his dormitory alone. The Marauders were still downstairs enjoying the party, getting rather tipsy.

"I know" Lily replied seriously.

"How could this just happen?" James whispered in disbelief running his hand through his still, wind-swept hair.

"Haven't a clue"

There was silence.

"James Potter, you've officially made the record books!" Lily said happily.

He laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I mean, I knew I was good…but that good?"

Lily swatted his arm. "Conceited prat" she joked making him grin devilishly and tickling her. When they separated, they were lying on his bed, James propped up over her.

"How d'you suppose this happened?" James asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, your father must've tought you Quidditch from a young age and…yeah" Lily said with a smirk as he gave her a look.

"No, you silly goose" he said making Lily smile. It was funny how many of the same phrases they used. She'd never noticed that before. "I mean, how do you suppose we went from being complete prats to each other to…this?"

Lily smiled. "I guess it was only time."

"Imagine that, I finally managed to change stubborn Lily Evan's mind!"

"I'm not that stubborn!" she protested.

"Yes you are! But that's what makes it you. You'll yell and argue and protest, just because you like a bit of a challenge…and because it's so much more interesting than just accepting things the way they are".

It was strange how perceptive he was. He really knew what was inside her head. She barely needed to try when it came to James. He already knew her like the back of his hand. But that made it so much more fun when she did manage to surprise him. Nothing had ever surprised Sirius. He never seemed interested in anything at all. She knew that was what had always intrigued her though. He was a mystery. James was an open book. She found herself struggling with deciding which was better. It was strange because she learnt new things about James all the time. He was full of surprises, but he wanted her to know about them. And everything she said, stuck with him. He remembered silly things she said. Like how her favourite drink had always been gillywater and not firewhisky. Or how she had freckles on her back, but no where else.

Sirius on the other hand shocked her when he spoke. He was the guy she'd always dreamed about. The bad boy, which she could tame, make him change. She had no doubt that Sirius wanted to change for her. He could think of every reason why he loved her. If he was sure of anything, apparently it was her. She was strangely conflicted. She loved Sirius, but she wasn't sure if it was the same way as James. They could both make her stomach flip over, but they presented two completely different things to her. She had been in love with both of them. It was difficult because she knew Sirius would never stop being James' friend if she chose James. Was this a better quality than James who would probably never be able to forgive Sirius if their roles were reversed? Even if Sirius didn't want to, would this be seen as a betrayal of James' friendship? It was strange. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She wondered if she would ever know. Would she ever have a sign? Would she be with James and wonder if Sirius was the actually the right choice? Would she choose Sirius to risk losing James forever? She wanted to cry, yell. She wanted anything but being in this position.

"Flower?" James said pushing a strand of hair off her face and pulling her back to reality.

"Mmm..?" she murmured because she was scared she'd burst into tears if she spoke.

"I love you" he said kissing her cheek. She felt sparks ignite on her face as he did.

Suddenly she needed to ask him something. Something she'd already asked Sirius.

"Why?"

He smiled at her. "No idea. I just do. I don't think you can explain love. And that's how I feel about you."

She looked at him and in his answer, she knew what she felt. Between the detailed, poetic description of love, Sirius had given her and James' simple, unexplainable way.

She knew what she wanted.

* * *

_**A/N: So, which one will it be? Who knows, I may need to change this to a Sirius/Lily pairing...only guessing will get you a final chapter. I have been averaging at about 8 reviews per chapter. Since, its the second to last...do you suppose I could ask for a few more than that?? Please! ha**_


	23. The Way It's Meant to Be

**The Way It's Meant To Be**

Lily awoke, not at all refreshed. It didn't matter that she'd gone to bed early. She knew today was the day she'd change the course of her life and in the process change the course of two others. Emma and her other roommates were still asleep. She got up and went to the bathroom slowly, going through the motions of brushing her teeth, looking in the mirror briefly and stepping in to the shower. She stayed under the hot water for what felt like hours. She thought of playful, hazel eyes and intense, grey ones. She thought of two sets of dark disheveled hair. She thought of the last two guys who had meant everything to her. After today, there would only be one and she knew the other would be heartbroken. She was aware of this, not because she was conceited, or thought too highly of herself, but because both had had the fearlessness to open their hearts to her. Oh what a horrible position to be in.

James awoke, a smile on his face. It was routine nowadays. He had always been a morning person but ever since he and Lily had gotten together, he had been so much happier waking up. It was just that now, reality was finally better than his dreams. He poked Sirius who groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Moony and Wormtail were already stirring, rubbing their eyes sleepily, not at all looking forward to their day, jam packed with classes. James didn't much mind, he knew he'd see Lily soon. He went quickly through the motions and after showering and dressing returned to the room to see Padfoot was the only one not awake or getting ready. Strange. He and Sirius had always faced the mornings with such gusto. Moony and Wormtail were more sullen or quiet because it took both boys much longer to be awake and alert. He and Sirius were always awake, raring to go, ready to have some fun. James started bouncing on Sirius' bed until his friend finally sat up and shot him a disgusted look. James laughed and left him to face the morning, while he headed downstairs to see his Flower.

Sirius awoke at the jab of James' finger. He refused to move. He wasn't quite ready to face the day. His dreams had troubled him all night and the thoughts of Lily's decision haunted him even more. He smiled into his pillow slightly remembering their conversation. Yes, it had been difficult and exhausting and emotional and intense but at the end, he knew what would happen. He could feel it in his bones and he was content with the decision. He lay in bed a while longer thinking, until soon, he felt James bouncing on his bed. Something in him switched on and he sat up, shooting his friend an angry look. It had no effect, James just laughed as he always did and left to go to breakfast. For some bizarre reason, Sirius desired very much to drown himself in the shower.

They were all at breakfast and there was a noticeable stiffness. Remus watched Sirius, Lily and James very closely. The two boys appeared to be acting like nothing was different, or strange except that Sirius had glanced at a quiet Lily four times already in two minutes out of the corner of his eye. Remus saw James slip a hand closer to Lily and he knew they were holding hands under the table. He noted Lily's change of expression and had a sudden panic in his chest. What would happen when all was said and done? Although he hadn't been told, his intuitive nature had made him realize that something epic had happened yesterday. Sirius had told Lily. He was sure. He glanced at Peter and Emma who seemed completely oblivious to the seriousness of the breakfast. James had the same look. It must be nice to not know. Remus felt horrible knowing as little as he did, he couldn't imagine how Sirius and Lily were feeling. Lily looked more thoughtful than he'd ever seen her and also seemed like she was nervous and dreading a confrontation. She kept briefly glancing at James and looking horribly depressed. Sirius, appeared relaxed to people who didn't know him. He had his signature look of indifference on his face as he rocked on the back legs of his chair. If James hadn't been so in love with Lily and worried about why she was so quiet this morning, he would've noticed, like Remus did, that his best mate was fidgeting constantly. He looked like he was plagued by something. Remus wondered if he was regretting the betrayal.

Emma had noticed that Lily was particularly quiet. She noticed the small reactions she had to James whispering to her or pushing her hair off her eyes and sighed. Their relationship was so different to hers and Amos'. She believed her relationship to be perfect for her but James and Lily were different. She excused herself from her friends to go sit with Amos for a while before class. She didn't want anyone to know just yet but she was pregnant. The baby would be due a few months after they left Hogwarts and so she was using some of the best concealment charms she could come up with. Amos and she would be taking their family to a remote place in London. She wanted to get away from the war, the best she could. She needed to protect her child. Of course it meant she may not see Lily or the Marauders again, but somehow she knew they would understand. This was the war after all.

Peter knew more than any of them could give him credit for. Being the 'quiet' Marauder, he had learned to notice much more than anyone knew. He had learnt many tricks from his 'friends' and now they would finally get what was coming to them. His whole Hogwarts life had been thwarted by living in the shadows of his more popular, outgoing friends. He had tried repeatedly for their approval but James and Sirius particularly, never gave him their full attention or respect. He knew deep, deep down that they would do anything for him, because that's what Marauders did. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to be needed, respected. That's why he'd gone to Him. He gave Peter all that his school friends would never have. It was easy to hide. Going to remedial classes, spending time with the Slytherins in the dungeons. It was very easy. No one would ever suspect that he, Peter Pettigrew was capable of fooling or out-witting his more intelligent friends.

The Dark Lord had showed him so much is the few months Peter had served him. More than Sirius, James or even Remus would ever have bothered to help him with. For once in his life, some day, Peter Pettigrew would have his chance at glory. And then they'd all regret ignoring him. He stared with hidden dislike at Evans. She had always been so nice to him, but it felt forced. She teased him now, just as much as the others. Deep down he was afraid of hurting any of them. But just as they were, he was afraid for his life. It was just easier to be on the side that had the advantage. The werewolf would almost certainly be suspected as the spy when the time came to question loyalties. And after it all, Sirius Black the man that had already betrayed his best friend in a way, no matter how much he hadn't wanted to, he would be the one who lost it all. Peter felt a tug of regret, Sirius could have avoided this if he hadn't fallen for Lily, but now he'd just made it easier for Peter. The only one who would never be suspected as smart enough was Peter. Sirius was of course an easy scape-goat. He had plenty of Dark Wizarding roots. All Peter had to do now was wait. Wait for his glory. Soon, any regret or doubts he had would dissolve to nothingness as he fell more and more under the intoxicating spell of evil.

* * *

"Flower, what's on your mind?" James asked as they walked towards Potions, hand in hand.

"It's nothing," she answered quietly. "Let's talk later" she said with a tiny, nervous smile.

He nodded, suddenly flooding with worry. He looked into her eyes and suddenly knew what to expect. He wished he'd been able to describe how much he loved her yesterday, he felt that could've made all the difference and he hadn't even realized. He knew it was now or never with Lily, and it was completely in her hands. Would she want to be with him forever, just as he'd whispered to her when he thought she was asleep? He was never good with words, that was more Sirius' expertise. He didn't do it much but when Sirius really needed to, he could explain anything in crystal clear detail. James was sloppy about things but it didn't mean he knew or felt any less. He didn't know why but yesterday had had an epic feel about it. Every conversation, realization, movement had felt like it would effect everything from here on out. As he pondered he and Lily's fate, every question suddenly flooded to him all at once. So much would change. How would they handle it?

"Good Morning class!" Slughorn said in his pompous voice.

"Good Morning" The seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors droned back.

"Today we will be making a simpler version of Amortenia. It won't have the full effects of the real potion, but it can be completed in the two hours and a half hours we have allotted for this class. Turn to page fifty-seven."

The class half heartedly flipped to the potion and looked at him expectantly. Slughorn always had something silly up his sleeve when it came to partnering in this class.

"Now, I have your names in this hat and you will pick your partners that way."

Everyone nodded while some scowled. Both houses were hoping they would not end up with someone from their rival house.

"Severus" Slughorn said inclining the hat towards the greasy boy. He scowled with distaste and fished a name from the hat. Reading it he said in his dignified, condescending voice,

"Gray"

Emma glanced at Lily who was staring at her fidgeting hands worriedly. Emma hated Snape. She had even when Lily had been friends with him. She gulped and went over to where he sat. He looked at her through cold eyes and Emma caught disappointment as he looked at Lily.

"Pettigrew"

Peter pulled out a name.

"Avery" he said quietly and the Marauders looked at him apologetically. They then watched with warning eyes as the very muscular and evil looking Avery grimaced at Peter.

"Lupin"

"James Potter" Remus read off the paper he'd picked. He smiled gratefully and James grinned, moving to Peter's seat. Sirius and Lily did not look at each other.

Soon, there were four Slytherins and Lily and Sirius left. Their friends watched them, hoping for their sake they were paired with each other. For the first time in their lives however, inside it seemed like Sirius and Lily would've rather been paired with Slytherins.

Nott was soon paired with a big, ugly but rather tame Slytherin called Marquis. And that left Goyle to chose the deciding paper. He sniffed in what one could assume was a happy way and said "Crabbe" leaving the Gryffindors sighing with relief and Lily and Sirius to finally look at each other. Sirius stood and walked to her desk without returning the grin James had sent him. His friend didn't notice because he was now grinning at Lily who smiled back as she bit her lip.

"Get to work!" Slughorn announced, clearly no noticing the tension in the room with the Slytherins and Gryffindor mixed groups and strangely, Sirius Black and Lily Evans

"H'lo" he said quietly as she scanned the ingredients.

"Hi"

"So…" he began awkwardly.

"Oh come on Sirius, let's not ruin a perfectly good potion with solemn conversation" Lily said looking at him with a shy smile. His heart leapt and he grinned.

"We'll talk later ok?"

"Yeah…we need to" he replied glancing at James who was watching them strangely.

"What's on with Lily and Sirius?" James asked Remus who was cutting up some ingredients.

Remus shrugged. "Haven't a clue…why?"

"They're acting strange. Did they have a fight or something, do you know?" James asked trying to put on an indifferent voice as he ground up some thistles.

"You ought to ask them," Remus said trying not to give anything away with his tone. He needed to make sure he didn't get involved. He didn't want to betray Sirius or James' trust.

"You don't suppose…" James began, his eyes growing dark. "Oh…no" he whispered to himself.

Lily and Sirius were laughing and Lily had a faint blush on her face. Her expression sobered as she turned and saw James watching. He left his expression unreadable. For the first time in weeks he was forced to face reality. Sirius looked like he was very much still in love with Lily. He wasn't angry with him…he probably would've had to do the same thing if their roles had been reversed. After all the three of them had been through, it only made sense that it would come to this. A decision. James could only hope Lily would chose him. They both stood a fair chance. Lily was Lily…it was important to not keep wondering. He knew, like they did, by the end of the day, one of them would be with her for sure. He just wished he knew which one.

* * *

"Mate…" Sirius began that evening in the common room. James knew he was going to meet Lily.

"I know Sirius…" he said quietly.

"You what?" Sirius said glancing at Remus who shrugged.

"It's hard to forget her isn't it?" James replied and Sirius nodded. Of course James knew. James was the smartest one of them all. James knew Sirius better than anyone else. It could've never been a secret.

"Thank you for sparing my feelings" James said nonchalantly but the look he gave Sirius said something different.

Sirius nodded. "I didn't want this to happen"

"I know.."

"No one's been chosen yet"

"Yeah…well, swear this won't change things…"

Sirius shook his head violently. "Nothing could change the Marauders Prongs"

James smiled and nodded. "Well...you should...go"

Sirius nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, catch up with you later mate."

Lily was waiting for him outside by the tree. She was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands together.

"Dumbledore's going to need a new lawn Lil," a voice said jokingly. She spun around, thinking of the smell she had smelt in the Amortenia this morning. She looked at Sirius, his hair disheveled, his grin unfaltering and couldn't help but smile. As he looked at her and she looked back, their eyes did the talking. Tears had begun to fall from her sparkling eyes and she rushed to him and they embraced, Sirius holding her tightly in his arms. Finally she looked up and into his eyes. The movement of her head changed and indicated her answer and now Sirius finally knew. He hugged her again, sighing and smelling the same scent, which had drifted from the Potion earlier today.

"So…what's going on?" a deep voice spoke up. It was shaky and lacked the confidence of the boy who usually strutted around Hogwarts without a care in the world. Sirius and Lily spun around, still clinging to each other and both looked at James. Now, he knew too.

* * *

**Three Years later**

"You look beautiful Lils, you have nothing to worry about" Sirius said pushing her auburn hair off her eyes.

"I'm bloody nervous" she said looking at him for support.

"Why?" he said with a care-free laugh. "It's the way things are supposed to be…"

"I know…but doesn't stop my nerves! Anyway, look," she began as she knocked back a glass of Gillywater for her jitters. She straightened the white veil perched on her head and smoothened out the ivory of her elegant bridal dress robes. "Thanks, but kindly get out now…everyone will have your head if they find out you've been in here!"

"Oh that bad luck stuff is rubbish!" Sirius said pouting and standing up.

"Not the reason or the point!" Lily said indicating the gillywater.

"Fine, fine. I'm going to find James…he'll give me something stronger than Gillywater for MY nerves!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh stop it you! You know as well as I do, that you're not in the least bit nervous" Lily said glaring at him.

"What can I say Lily, I'm just cooler than you are" he teased before heading outside.

"What were you doing?" Emma said, narrowing her eyes at Sirius. Amos was at a conference and couldn't make it but Emma was holding a handsome two and a half year old in her arms.

"Nothing…nothing" Sirius said tickling Cedric.

"You get back to the Groom's room – Stay away from the bride until after the Wedding!!" Emma warned, waggling her finger at him.

"Blimey…Cedric, you tell your mum to smile more won't you? Now you all live so far away, we never get a chance to tell her off ourselves!" Sirius said as the boy laughed and clung happily to his mother. Sirius then ran away quickly, dodging the hex Emma sent after him.

He then hurtled face first into James who was looking at him with a grin. "Why mate, we were beginning to think you'd run out on us…." He teased.

"I would never! I can't miss this, it's the best day of my life!" Sirius said grandly pulling James into a bear hug.

* * *

"And so, I would like to propose a toast…to James Potter the best friend I have and will ever have and Lily Evans…the only girl I've ever loved" Sirius said happily. Some of the wedding guests looked on rather awkwardly but Lily and James were laughing wearing the biggest grins anyone had ever seen.

"And honestly, I cant say I'm not happy that the better man won," Sirius said inclining his glance to James who smiled and nodded gratefully. He and Lily kissed softly before she raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oh and I was just a prize to win was I?"

More people laughed. This really was a strange wedding, horribly awkward and confusing. The only people who understood were those who sat at the Wedding Party table. The people who understood the relationship those three shared.

Sirius grinned as everyone clinked their glasses together and took deep sips of their drinks. He sat down and began talking to Dorcas Meadowes, his date for the night. As he chatted to her, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Lily and James were dancing. They looked happier and more in love than they had ever looked and Sirius was happy too. She had made the right decision all those years ago. Of course James had been scared she'd pick Sirius. Of course Lily may have briefly considered it. But Sirius…he always knew she'd pick James, no matter how much he'd wanted otherwise. Maybe he'd thought that fate didn't exist before, but now he was sure. Lily and James were proof of fate. Although sometimes he still pined for her, all was over and done with. And while he might never find another woman to love the way he loved Lily, he was happy to see her and his best friend sway perfectly to the music, completely enraptured in one another. Together, forever.

The way the world was meant to be.

* * *

_**A/N: And here is the end of my tale. This final chapter was difficult, I wanted it to be up in the air and confusing about the decision til the very end. I hope it went alright. I really appreciate all your support throughout the story, you guys have been the ones which constantly made me want to update and keep writing. I really enjoyed Before James and will miss it...I hope you guys loved reading as much as I loved writing. Please feel free to have a look at my other stories or let me know if you'd like me to tackle a different pairing. Thanks again, you've been wonderful.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Pam**_


End file.
